Love and Pain
by chrisd1016929
Summary: Will Billy find love?  WARNING: I suck at summarys and names for characters Contains graphic language and smut so be warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay peeps, this is my first story for this catagory and I am positive that Billy is going to be OCC, but I really can't help it. This is just how I wrote him. If anyone wants to review, and I got to warn you, this one is finished and I'm already writing the sequel, please only contructive comments and if you completely hate the story, thats cool, but don't bother to tell me. Personally, I think it is very rude and nasty to just leave a comment about how it sucks and is not worth the computer space...hey, you don't like something, simply don't read it. I do however, welcome any ideas to improve how Billy's character is. Also, I am completly unimaginiative when it comes to crap like names for people and places, so sue me. It is not a MarySue though, so don't worry. So on with the show...**

Chapter 1

Chris blew her bangs out of her eyes as she shut off the engine to her car and grabbed her things as her best friend Chrystal got out. It had been a really long day and Chris was _so_ looking forward to a hot shower and crashing on the closest horizontal surface possible, whether that meant the couch or her bed, she didn't care at this point.

Just as the two girls stood on the sidewalk while Chris waited for Chrystal to unlock the steel outer door to the apartment they had shared for the last four years, three guys came barreling down the sidewalk at a full run and almost knocked them over.

"Assholes!" Chris felt safe in yelling at them after recognizing that they were gang members from Stokely Hall and wondering what the hell they were doing so far out of their turf.

Just as the word left her mouth and she turned around, another group of guys ran smack into her. She landed on her back and her head smacked the pavement hard enough to see stars as someone big landed on top of her and knocked the breath out of her lungs. As she fought to get her breath back, she opened her eyes and saw the brightest pair of gorgeous blue-green eyes she had ever seen. "Son of a bitch!" She muttered as she felt the knot on the back of her head and winced.

"Dog, Spink, Tommy, Bodie, go get those fuckers!" the man currently on top of her snapped in a deep voice and four men broke off from the group that had ran into her and took off.

He levered himself off of her and she hesitated for a split second as he held out a huge hand to help her up before taking it. As he grasped her hand in his warm one, she had the weirdest feeling, like electricity zinged up her arm to her chest, making her heart jump. She thought in automatic reaction that it was fear until a warm feeling started to unfurl in the pit of her stomach that plainly called her a liar.

He was tall, and shaved bald with the only hair on his face being a rather untidy goatee. Old scars decorated his face on the bridge of his nose on the left side and along his jaw on the right, with a deeper scar next to his left eye. He wore a pair of scruffy jeans and a dark gray long sleeved t-shirt with a short-sleeved black one above it and big biker boots. The sleeves of his shirt were pulled up to the elbows exposing muscled forearms with solid black tribal tattoos starting at his wrists, disappearing under his shirt before reappearing at his collar and snaking their way up his neck to end in points right behind his ears.

She had seen those tattoos before, so she knew that they must be some members of the local Darley gang, the ones that ran this part of town. She stepped away quickly, not so quick as to offend him, but enough to get some space as her mind started to give her libido a firm lecture. She could not—absolutely would not—desire this man, it told her. He was an absolute stranger, and a dangerous looking one at that.

He radiated power, dominance and ruthlessness in equal measure. He tightened his hand around hers so that she couldn't draw away after he pulled her to her feet effortlessly and asked in a rough deep voice, "You okay?"

"Uh—yeah, thanks." Chris managed to stutter as his eyes traveled down the length of her body and back up again, her eyes broke away from his mesmerizing gaze as another man, smaller, with dyed dark red hair and a red leather jacket started to help Chrystal pick up the contents of their spilled purses while a few others looked at the two girls with interest in their hard eyes.

The leader pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his hand cupped over the flame of his lighter while continuing to stare at her. Tilting his head back and blowing the smoke out of his mouth sideways, he asked demandingly, "What are two girls like you doing in _this_ fucking neighborhood so late?"

Chris narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to tell him that they had been at the bar on the corner, not about to tell him the truth, but Chrystal, eyeing the smaller one with interest, answered, "We live here."

His gaze flicked to Chrystal for a moment before back to Chris as he asked, "Where?"

"Here." Chrystal said.

Chris barely contained an eye roll as Chrystal indicated to the heavy steel door with her keys still in the lock. Please, _DO _tell the scary ass gang members that we live here, Chris thought privately. Sometimes Chrystal was entirely too trusting, especially if there were cute guys involved.

"Wait," said a Hispanic man with a teardrop tattoo on his face, "You two girls live _here_?" He asked in a tone of disbelief as he waved at the long building housing a used car lot at one end and a bar at the other with various businesses in between in the middle of one of the worst areas of the city.

"Yes." Chris answered with the air of someone explaining something to a toddler.

"Alone?" another one of the men asked in astonishment as he plainly looked around for signs of an apartment. This one had a faux Mohawk with some Latin writing tattooed across the front of his neck.

Yeah, like they were really stupid enough to tell a group of rough looking tattooed guys that two women lived here alone. Not only alone, but in the one apartment in the whole building.

_Riiight_.

Chris shot a look at Chrystal that plainly said _Shut—Up—Now!_ as she said, "No."

"No what?" the leader asked gruffly as his eyes narrowed.

"No, we don't live alone." Chris lied through her teeth as she prayed Chrystal would keep her mouth shut, "We live with our boyfriends." The guy didn't look like he believed her, and she really couldn't blame him. She knew her nervousness was not helping to make herself sound convincing. Normally, she could lie her ass off when it was really necessary, but something about this guy made her want to tell the truth even though she knew that this would put her in a very sticky situation.

"What are their names?" he asked, testing her.

"Darnell and Trey." She said the first names that popped into her head.

"Darnell, Darnell Williamson?" the small guy asked with the red leather jacket said oozing with charm, "The guy that sells pot around here? We know him really good and I don't remember him telling us him and Trey's girls were so beautiful!"

_Crap— Busted!_ She thought.

The bald one took another drag of his smoke as he gestured to the phone in Chris's hand, "Call him."

"Call who?" she played dumb, buying some time to think.

"Darnell, sweetheart." He said as he stepped closer to her crowding her personal space and his smirk grew bigger as the corner of her eye twitched, knowing that he had her caught.

She flipped her phone open and hurriedly dialed Darnell's number, hoping he was available to take care of these guys for her while she silently cursed to herself. Four years! Four years they had lived in this neighborhood and never been bothered, she thought to herself as she blew at her bangs again. Now all she could hope for was that these guys would be on good terms enough with a fellow member of the same gang who happened to be the local pot dealer enough to leave them alone.

She knew the word around. The Darley gang was a big gang, with who-knew how many members, though the inner circle was very small and tight knit. She just prayed that Darnell's position in the gang was good enough that he could get this guy to go away.

"_Hello?" _

Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned her back to the men and took a few steps away as she said quietly, "Darnell?"

"_Yeah? Chris?"_

"Yea, it's me. Can you come over here? Like quick? With some guys?" she asked.

"_Sure babe. You in trouble?"_

"Um-hum." She hummed significantly, "Got a little situation."

"_Be right there._" He said before hanging up. Chris rolled her eyes heavenward and said silently to herself, _Lord please let me and Chrystal make it out of here alive._ Thank God Darnell had become one of their good friends and not just the guy they bought pot from occasionally. He was protective of them and Chris knew that after hearing they were in trouble, he wouldn't waste time getting here.

"Should we wait for him inside?" the small guy asked, still making an attempt to be charming.

Chris merely gazed at him with an expression that plainly asked if he were stupid and said, "No. He said to wait here."

"Yeah," Chrystal piped up, finally getting her clue on, "He's like, crazy jealous and protective of Chris. Trey is like that with me too."

Chris fought a cringe. Now Chrystal could never lie to anyone about anything if her life depended on it. If they suspected Chris was lying, Chrystal just proved it, and they knew it as she saw the smirks and smiles surrounding them grow bigger.

"Well," the small one said, plainly flirting with Chrystal, "If I had a girl as beautiful as the two of you, I would be crazy jealous and protective too!"

Chris noticed Chrystal, damn her, was falling for it and wanted to reach over and slap her upside the head. Before she could do anything, three cars roared out of the next street and pulled a u-turn right in front of the apartment, screeching to a halt right behind Chris's black Impala. Chris gave an audible sound of relief that made Scary Bald Man chuckle slightly when Darnell and some of his boys jumped out, but when he walked up to her and grasped the tattooed man's hand as he greeted him respectfully, her jaw dropped.

"Hey Billy!" Darnell said jovially as he shook his hand. Then looking between the two girls and Billy, he asked, "What's going on?"

"Just wondering why you never introduced us to your girl here Darnell." Billy indicated to Chris, looking her up and down again and shooting a manly kind of look at Darnell.

Seeing Darnell's confused and uncomfortable expression, Chris rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she said sourly, "Oh alright _fine_! Darnell is not my boyfriend." Her eyes snapped to Darnell with a plea in their depths as she asked, "So you guys know each other?"

Darnell grinned at her in a helpless sort of way as he said, "Yeah. This is Billy Darley."

Chris's eyes widened. She knew who he was now, she had gotten run over by the Big Dog himself. He was the leader of the gang.

Oh shit!

She had just lied to a gang lord who from all accounts, really took offence at being lied too. Noticing her look, Billy smirked again as he told the other men, "Well, we gotta go. We'll talk some more later Darnell, meet me at the Four Roses in a couple of hours." He said in a demanding voice that expected to be obeyed and from the way Darnell was nodding, he was going to do what he was told.

As he and his boys told the others 'Later', he turned to her and once more ran his eyes up and down her figure before saying softly as he brushed his body uncomfortably close to her as he breathed in her ear, making her shiver as his warm moist breath washed over her, "I'll be seeing_ you_ real soon too sweetheart."

As the group made to walk away, he suddenly stopped and asked as he lit another cigarette, "Hey Darnell, who does this car belong too?" he gestured to the black Impala.

"Oh that's hers." Darnell said with a wave at Chris, making her want to stomp on his foot hard enough to break his toes. Billy gave Chris one last smug smile around the cigarette clamped between his lips before winking at her and disappearing into the night with his boys.

The girls trooped with Darnell into the narrow hallway that was the entrance to their apartment and she barely waited for Darnell to finish telling his friends to get back to his place before stomping her foot on the ground and saying sarcastically, "Oh thank you _so_ MUCH for your help Darnell!"

"What?" he asked all wide-eyed, "Did you expect me to lie, not only to my boss, but to someone that would think nothing of putting a bullet in my ass for lying? Honestly?"

"AHHH!" Chris threw her hands in the air and stomped up the flight of stairs at the end of the narrow hallway. She threw herself down on the couch and threw an arm over her eyes in true Drama Queen fashion, a side of herself she hardly ever let herself give into.

"Chris," Chrystal said hesitantly, "It's not that bad. They seemed perfectly nice."

Chris dropped her arm from her eyes as she said sarcastically, "Yeah, I bet that's exactly what the victims of serial killers thought too, before they got gutted into fish sticks!" She sat up and looked at Chrystal with open-mouthed astonishment, "Seriously? Not that bad? I LIED to BILLY DARLEY! A guy who, from what everyone says about him, would happily beat the shit out of me for it! AND!" she added, getting louder with every word and pointing a finger towards the ceiling as her brain whirled overtime imagining all sorts of ways he could put a big hurt on her, "When he left he told me that he was going to 'see me real soon'! Now tell me it's not that bad!" she dropped back on the couch and said with a whine to no one in particular, "Oh why did I have to open my mouth and say your name when he asked?"

"Why did he ask?" Darnell asked with a puzzled frown.

Chrystal snorted as she said, "Because when they asked us if we lived here alone, she told them we lived with our boyfriends and he asked what the boyfriend's names were."

When they both turned to look at her quizzically, she said defensively, "Well, they asked because you were the dummy that told them where we lived in the first place! I didn't know who they were, and even if I did, I wasn't about to tell them that there was two girls living here by ourselves, now was I?"

Darnell nodded and said, "Well, I gotta go, got shit to do before I meet Billy."

"What? No words of comfort or anything?" Chris whined at him.

Darnell smiled and gave her a wink, "I wouldn't worry Chris, from the looks of things, he wasn't looking at you like he wanted to beat you. Fuck you maybe, but not beat you."

He laughed as Chris threw a pillow at him as he went down the stairs and Chrystal followed to lock the door behind him. Chris collapsed back on the couch as Chrystal came back up and said, "Shit! A perfect ending to an already fucked up day!"

"Aw, come on Chris." Chrystal smiled at her knowingly, "It's not like you weren't checking him out just as much as he was you."

Chris groaned in disgust as she said, "That's not the point Chrystal. We both know what they say about Billy Darley. He's a dangerous guy and he uses women until he gets all that he wants and just tosses them in the trash like old newspapers. I don't want to get involved with a man like that and let myself be used as a fuck toy!"

"Well," Chrystal said meaningfully, "I'm not saying fall for the guy, just screw him. Jesus Chris, you need to get laid before you blow up! He may be dangerous, but you can't deny he's hot as hell!"

"Good! You fuck him then!" Chris snapped.

"I'm not the one he had his eyes all over." Chrystal snorted as Chris scowled at her. Chris had the impression that Chrystal wished he had been looking.

"Lucky you." She snapped.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here." Chrystal reasoned, "He didn't make any moves and chances are that he will forget about us in no time." She flapped her hand dismissively.

"We hope." Chris mumbled as Chrystal went to bed.

As Billy led the way into the Four Roses, he went straight to the tables in the back where the gang usually sat and asked as he saw Dog, Spink, Bodie and Tommy there, "Well?"

"We took care of it dawg," Spink told him bragging, "Those little pussies were crying for their mammas by the time we were done with 'em."

"Fuckin' punks." Dog added, "We also told them what you said, to stay out of our turf or they'll end up in a hole."

Billy nodded, satisfied that the little shits that thought that they could make names for themselves in the Hall outfit by fucking around in Darley territory had been taught a proper lesson by his boys.

Signaling Mandy, Baggy's sister who was the waitress at the Four Roses for some beer and shots for his crew, he turned back in time to hear Dog asking Joe where they had been.

"Talking to those chicks Billy and Bodie flattened. Man did you see the brunette?" He smiled hugely, "Now would I love to hit that! Now normally I would go for the blonde, but man, I think Billy might kill me if I did!" He threw Billy a mischievous grin as he added, "From the way Billy was checking her out, he's planning on tappin' that ass real soon too!"

At Billy's manly smirk, all the guys laughed.

"Man, I can't believe two girls that look like that live in our turf and we had no idea!" Baggy exclaimed as he looked at the others. "The brunette is cute enough, but shit—that fucking blonde is just—damn!"

"What girls?" Mandy asked as she served them their beers.

"The two women living in an apartment off of Stygian, above that long building with the shops and shit." Baggy told her. Mandy knew a lot about the people in the neighborhood due to working in the bar and most people feeling free to talk in front of her as if she was invisible.

"One of 'em drives a sweet black '67 Impala." Joe told everyone.

Mandy's eyebrows rose as she asked, "You mean Chris and Chrystal?" The guys all looked at her with their jaws dropped, except for Billy, whose head swiveled in her direction with his eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"How the hell do you know them?" he asked her abruptly.

Mandy didn't take offence to the briskness of his tone. Billy was like another brother to her and she knew the difference when he wanted to know something because he was curious and when he wanted to know something because he was pissed. She wondered which of the two he was interested in.

"Sometimes I go to that bar down at the end of the building. I mean I work here guys, I don't want to hang out here all the time too, you know?" She told the men who were all looking at her, "Why? What did they do?" she frowned.

"Nothing." Baggy answered with a grin in Billy's direction, "Billy and Bodie just plowed them down as we were doing something, then Billy spent a good ten minutes busting one of them in a lie while imagining how she looked naked and in various sexual positions!"

The rest of the boys cracked up and Mandy laughed as well even though she felt a little apprehensive about Billy's interest in those particular girls, but she knew that they all wanted Billy to have a girlfriend to look out for him, unlike that slut Julie. When Billy had went to prison for two years, she had cheated on him constantly while trying to cause trouble for the gang by telling Billy bullshit like they wouldn't let her come to see him, they were stealing money, they were stealing drugs, and her favorite one, they were trying to get into her pants.

Thankfully, Billy had known she was a lying tramp and got rid of her right after he was released two months ago, but Mandy and the guys could tell he was already bored with the line-up of bar girls that hung around the Four Roses and the gang like flies on shit, but only Mandy and Bodie, thanks to Billy's drunken ramblings about a month ago, knew that he was lonely and wanted a real girlfriend that would be there for him. Privatly, she wasn't holding out much hope for a happy ending if he was interested in Chrystal.

"What's the blonde's name Mandy?" Billy asked her pointedly.

Ah, so that was the one that had his nose sniffing the air, Mandy thought, relaxing with a satisfied smirk, "The brunette is Chrystal and the blonde is Christina, but everyone calls her Chris." Privately, Mandy thought that Chris was by far the better choice. She liked Chrystal well enough, but she had noticed the subtle signs that Chrystal was intensely jealous of Chris and Chris didn't see it. Mandy had observed them closely and seen the way Chrystal always seemed to want the men that she knew were interested in Chris, but she would pick at the guys flaws in front of her roommate until Chris would lose any interest she might have in the guy.

"How fucking long have they been living there?" Baggy asked.

"About four years I guess." Mandy shrugged as she answered her brother.

"Four fucking years?" Jamie asked, "How the hell have they managed to live in this neighborhood for four years and we don't know shit about them?" he asked no one in particular, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling pretty fucking stupid for not knowing that there were two women who look that hot, living in our part of town alone."

Mandy narrowed her eyes at Jamie and the others as they all nodded, "That just proves how smart they are. Really guys, if you were women, would you be advertising that you live in a building with no close neighbors?" She snorted as she finished setting down their shot glasses from her tray, "Please, they are not stupid enough to set themselves up for rape or worse! And what do you mean girls like them? What's wrong with them? They're nice girls!" she asked, working herself into lecture mode.

Seeing this and not wanting to set off his little sister, who could pin their ears back when she got in the mood, and he didn't want to get Billy mad at her, Baggy hastened to explain, "That's all we meant Mandy. They are nice girls, not like the whores that run around this 'hood—not that you're a whore—" he stammered helplessly as her eyes narrowed at him and her hand went to her hip.

Seeing Baggy digging his hole deeper, Billy cut in, "You know what he means. They obviously ain't from around here. They ain't whores or addicts or at least one of us would know about them, besides Darnell."

"Yeah, well." Mandy was still scowling, though mollified, "They only know about Darnell by accident, and they buy pot from him once in a while, but it's not like it's an everyday thing." She set a bottle of Jack Daniels down and Baggy immediately poured everyone a shot.

Seeing Sammy signaling her to get her ass back to work, she said, "You guys be nice to them. Like I said, they are nice girls and they're my friends. I am asking you guys to not treat them like your usual style…please?" she added a puppy dog pleading look that usually got her way with the guys.

After she left, everyone looked at Billy as if wondering what he was planning. He leaned casually back in his chair and lit a cigarette from one of the pointless candles on the table as he said, "Dog, I want you to watch their place and tell me everywhere Christina goes, everyone she talks too." Dog nodded and Billy added as he stood up, "Take Tommy with you."

After those two left, he told the rest of the gang, "Alright people. Jamie, you and Baggy get back on the corners. Keep your eyes open. Those little pussies might show up again, or else the Hall will want payback for fucking up their boys. Heco, you and I will take the morning shift. Then Bodie, when Tommy and Dog get back, I want you and Joe following them." He looked around after giving everyone their orders, "Let's move!"

Everyone stood up and went about their business, leaving Billy to wait for Darnell, who had some fucking shit to answer.

**There, first chappie, now review PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo sorry! Internet providers are a bitch sometimes. Had to switch mine and it took a couple of days for me to get the internet back. Thank you to all who had read the story and big kisses and hugs to everyone that reviewed!**

Chapter 2

The next day, Billy entered the place that the gang referred to as the 'Office' to get the rest of the nights take to give to Bones. As he walked into the room where they cooked the drugs that they sold, he saw Dog and Tommy both sitting there yawning their asses off. Dog told him that Bodie and Joe had just relieved them and that the girls never left the apartment and no one came to visit them.

Billy nodded. As he collected the nights take and the two shuffled off to go home and sleep, he called Bodie on his cell and asked where the women were. Bodie told him that they were all at a diner on Fourth Street eating breakfast and that the girls had already spotted them so he and Joe acted like they went there all the time as Joe flirted a bit with Chrystal.

"I think he even managed to get her number dude." Bodie said with a snicker.

"Ah, that's my boy." Billy laughed, "He knows how to work the Darley charm on the bitches."

Bodie laughed as well before he said, "Seriously dude, they seem alright. Chris ain't a slut and she ain't an uptight rich bitch either. She's al'ight ya know?" he paused for a second and said what his gut had been telling him ever since Joe had properly introduced him to the two women, "I don't know about that other chick though—something about her is a little fake."

"Ya, I know. Just keep an eye on them." Billy said before hanging up. He had already gotten that feeling from the other one and he had learned long ago to trust his gut when it came to shit like this.

As he drove to Bones' shop, he thought about what Darnell had told him the night before when he had came the Four Roses promptly when Billy had told him too. Darnell had come in with one of the other boys, Billy signaling them to go into the backroom that was the gangs' unofficial headquarters while not at the Office. Everyone knew better than to go in there without an invitation from Billy or one of his boys.

"What's up Billy?" Darnell had said a little nervously. He was a part of Billy's gang, but he had never been told to show up at the bar, that was for the upper members only while Darnell was actually a small cog in the wheel of the Darley street crew.

"Sit down." Billy had told him as he lit a cigarette. Leaning his elbows on the table, he blew the smoke out and peered at Darnell with a narrowed eyed look that said not to fuck around, "Tell me everything you know about Christina."

Darnell, seeing the look that told him to spill everything he knew or his ass was in the fire, started talking, "Well, they moved here about four years ago but I didn't meet them until about a year and a half ago. They buy pot from me sometimes, but they ain't big users. They hang at the bar on the corner or else at some club out on the Westside near Brookline."

"She got a man?" Billy asked sharply and when Darnell hesitated, Billy smacked his fist on the table, making even Bodie, who had not been expecting it, to jump.

"Nah man," Darnell said nervously, "Not that I know of. I know Chris was seeing this one fucker, but she kicked him to the curb so fast, the dude's probably still wondering what the hell happened." He joked to lighten the mood before asking courageously, "Why do you want to know?"

Billy didn't answer for a moment. Why did he? It wasn't like it mattered if there was a man in the picture or not. Billy had never cared before, so why should he start now? But then, Darnell was too fucking low on the totem pole to be asking these kinda questions anyway. With that in mind, he grabbed the other man by the back of the neck and hissed dangerously as he brought their faces close together, "Because I want to fucking know shithead! What the fuck do you think you're doing asking me fucking lame-ass questions?"

"Nothing man," Darnell said with a trace of panic in his voice and eyes, "It's just that she's a friend, you know? I've watched out for them since I met them and she knows who you are and she's kinda scared shitless thinking about what you want from her. She thinks you're gonna beat the shit outta her for lying to you about being my girlfriend! That's all man!"

"What did you tell her?" Billy asked as he let Darnell go and relaxed back in his chair as if nothing happened.

Darnell gulped nervously for a minute before saying, "I told her you probably want to hook up with her more than you want to beat her ass for lying to you dawg."

Billy smirked at that. Fucking hell yes he wanted to get between those sweet little thighs and had every intention of doing so, but he asked instead, "So what did she say to that?"

"I don't know man, I went to get your money ready for you before I came here." Darnell answered as he laid the cash on the table and slid it towards Billy.

Billy quickly hefted the bundle before counting it and saying, "Any of their money here?"

Darnell nodded, "Yeah, they bought a dime bag last night after you did your rounds."

"How much do they usually buy in a week?" he asked.

Darnell thought and then said with a shrug, "About maybe thirty or less. Sometimes, they don't buy anything in a week. Like I said, they ain't big users."

Shit, that was nothing. Still, "You don't take money from her anymore got it?" he told Darnell, "Just give her the shit she wants and leave."

"Okay man." Darnell answered with a nod of his head.

Billy narrowed his eyes at Darnell once again as he asked in a deceptively casual tone, "You ever fuck Christina?"

Darnell almost laughed at that, but knew by the look on Billy's face that if he did, he would be dead by dawn, "Nah man. I had a thing for Chrystal for a while, but she had a man at the time and now I'm over it. They're just friends." He rushed to reassure the gang lord.

Billy nodded, pleased with the answers, "Good. You make sure to tell your boys that Christina is off fucking limits until I say otherwise and if she calls you for anything, I don't give a fuck what it is, you call me, got it?" Darnell nodded obediently, "Good, now get the fuck outta here." He gestured to the door.

Darnell wasted no time in leaving, thinking to himself that from the way the big man was acting, Chris was in for the full Darley treatment and hoping that she wouldn't put up a fight. Things could get fucking ugly if that happened.

Chris and Chrystal were laughing at a joke that Bodie had told as the door to the diner opened and Billy Darley came strutting in, ripping his sunglasses off as he spotted the foursome sitting in the booth with Chris leaning into Bodie and wiping the tears of laughter out of her eyes. His steely gaze hardened at this and Bodie saw it. Luckily, he was smart enough to nip any ideas Billy was getting into his head in the bud by excusing himself to go to the bathroom.

Bodie met him halfway across the diner and said, holding up his hands submissively as Billy scowled with his jaw clenched as he looked at his best friend, "Nothing is going on Billy. Don't even think it man. I know you have an interest in her and when have I _ever_ poached in your pond dawg?"

Billy nodded and relaxed appeased. He was right, besides Billy and everyone else knew that if Bodie even thought about fucking around on Alisha, his girl would cut off his balls and feed them to him. Bodie made himself scarce for a few minutes and Billy walked over to the table. He saw the way she had stiffened when she saw him talking to Bodie. Ignoring it, even enjoying it a little, he smoothly slid into the booth next to her, crowding her into the corner a little as he said, "Well good morning girls. How was your night?"

"Fine thank you," Chris said in a cool polite tone as she examined the small jukebox on the table, "Yours?"

"Good." Billy replied just as the waitress came over to take their order, eyes all over Billy.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked as she stared at Billy ignoring everyone at the table, her tone plainly offering herself on the menu. Billy shot her a sharp look, recognizing her from the Four Roses and he said in a 'don't fuck with me' tone that all the bar bitches knew, "Bring me the special and a cup of coffee."

She finally gave a glance at the other's asking, "Anyone else?"

"Coffee." Bodie told her as he too recognized her and pushed her to the side none to gently as he got back to the table and slid in the booth next to Joe.

As the waitress scurried off, knowing that she was not wanted, Billy began to ask some of the questions that had been on his mind all night, "So, are you girls from, Boston?"

Chrystal shook her head and said, "No, we moved here because our boss wanted to open one of his places nearby and we were his best waitresses, so, here we are."

"Where do you guys work?" Joe said, "Maybe we'll come by to check the place out."

"At Arabian Nights." Chris answered, looking at Joe, "It's an Arabic restaurant-slash-nightclub over on West Broadway." She was pretty confident that they wouldn't show up there. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw Billy approaching their table. A fission of the awareness she had felt when they crashed into each other last night made its way straight through her body as she watched him walk confidently towards them and slide in beside her.

She had spent most of the night tossing and turning before telling herself she was being ridiculous. It wasn't like he was going to rape her or anything. First, he didn't seem like the type to have to resort to those methods when he didn't get his way with a woman, and second, nothing she had heard about him said that he would do that. Women literally fought for his attention, so he didn't have to use force. Therefore, she had decided to just be polite and friendly in a distant way and ignore any moves he tried to make until he gave up and lost interest.

Billy slung his arm over the back of the booth, and lightly played with her hair, which he noticed was baby soft, as he asked, "Where are you from again?" Never taking his eyes off of Chris.

"Originally California, then, Detroit." She said, ignoring the fingers stroking her head in a way that made her want to purr and lean closer like a cat. Damn him. The man definitely knew what effect he had on women. Ohh, she needed to get this attraction under control.

"So how come you two have been living right in the middle of our turf and we didn't know about you?" He asked huskily, letting his fingers leave her hair and stroke the side of her neck.

Trying not to let her voice betray the chills of pleasure racing along her nerve endings caused by his calloused fingers on her smooth skin, she shrugged, "We don't bother anyone and we keep our noses out of other people's business. Not many people in the neighborhood even know that there's an apartment there besides Darnell and some of his guys."

Billy smirked as he felt the way she was starting to tremble under his fingertips. Oh, the girl had walls, walls he was going to enjoy tearing down until he had her exactly where he wanted her. Naked and spread wide open for him to do what he wanted. He knew what she was doing and he was going to enjoy every minute of the chase.

He was bored with the usual slag's from the neighborhood that would fall down and spread their legs for him at a drop of a hat. This woman was going to be a challenge, he could already tell, and he did love a challenge.

"That's a good strategy." Bodie said as the waitress came back and eyed the way Billy was sitting so close to the blond girl with his arm around her and caressing her skin.

Once the waitress refilled their coffee's and brought Billy his breakfast, all the while shooting poisonous looks at Chris, which she ignored, the talk turned to relationships when Joe asked Chrystal if she had a boyfriend. As Chrystal told a visibly disappointed Joe, "Yeah."

Billy noticed the way Chris frowned and her lips thinned as she took a drink of her coffee. He was guessing that she didn't like the dude at all, but she didn't say anything. After a while of Billy eating his breakfast and trying to get information about Christina while she drank another cup of coffee and her not really giving him anything other than the fact that she casually dated a couple of guys but nothing serious, Chris announced after looking at her watch, "Well, it's been fun hanging out with you guys, but we have to go."

"Go? Aw come on, you don't have to go." Joe pouted making Chrystal giggle and Chris grin at him. Over the course of their time in the diner, she seemed to warm up to Joe and Bodie, but Billy, to his annoyance, was still feeling the chill.

"We have errands to do before work." Chris told him as she signaled for Billy to slide out for her.

When Joe opened his mouth to say something, Billy cut him off with a stern glare and a grunted, "Yeah, we got shit to do too."

They got up and walked to the cashier to pay their tab, but Billy cut them off, "We got it."

"We can pay for our breakfast Billy." Chris said as she dug around in her purse and brought out some bills and started to hand them to the waitress, who was watching avidly.

Billy yanked the money out of her hand and stuffed it into the back pocket of her jeans, getting a feel of her firm ass that made him smirk slightly as he growled in a tone that firmly put an end any discussion, "I said I got it Christina."

Chris shrugged, noticing the finality of his tone and figuring that it wasn't a big enough deal to cause a scene about. Instead she simply said, "Okay, thanks for breakfast. See you later." She said casually as she walked out the door.

Billy scowled after her, having not made as much progress over breakfast as he had hoped. He, Joe and Bodie watched the girls get into the Impala and Billy said, "Let them pull out and then follow them."

"Okay dog." Bodie said simply as he scrounged for his keys in his jacket pocket and he and Joe walked out the door.

"Hey Billy." The waitress purred as she leaned on the counter trying to make her flat tits seem bigger, "I get off in couple of hours and then I can get you off right after that, far better than that bitch could." She batted her lashes at him.

Billy glared at her with icy eyes and said scathingly, "I don't want none of your over-used pussy slut, so shut the fuck up."

He threw the money in her face and stomped to the Mustang and got in. Peeling out of the parking lot, he turned his mind to making plans for the night.

A week later found the girls just hanging at the bar on a Thursday night. As they drank and joked with the regulars, Chrystal asked Chris, "So, are we going to the club tomorrow or no?"

Chris took a sip of her Bacardi and Coke and said cheerfully, "Sure! Why not! I could use a little unwinding, plus there are always hot guys at the club on a Friday night." She winked.

"Ohh," Chrystal teased, "I don't think Billy would like that."

They had spotted Billy and some of his boys around the neighborhood since last meeting them at the diner. Billy had been trying to get Chris to spend time with him, either as she went around to do whatever it was she was doing at the time, or at the bar that they knew was the inner circle of the gang hung out in. Chris wasn't dumb, she knew that they were being followed. On one hand, that pissed Chris off, but on the other, when she had a date last night, it had made her giggle at the thought of Heco, who had followed her, telling Billy about the hot kiss he had been a witness to outside of the restaurant as her date had walked her to her car.

Little did she know that it had pissed Billy off so bad when Heco had called him, he had had Heco follow the dude to find out where he lived and wait outside for Billy to show up to give him some 'friendly' advice to stay the fuck away from her. Once Billy had her where he wanted her, he was going to make sure there was no competition until he decided he was done with her.

Darnell had also let slip when Chris tried to pay him for a dime bag that Billy had told him not to accept money from her. Of course, Darnell had only given up the information after Chris tackled him to the ground and pinched him repeatedly and then begged her not to say anything to Billy about him telling her.

"Fuck 'em!" Chris said daringly, "He's not my boyfriend."

"That's right!" Chrystal nodded along, "But you know as bossy as he is, he's gonna try to tell you what to do. Man, there's something wrong with that guy."

Chris said nothing. Since Billy had shown up in the diner and especially after Darnell telling them whatever Chris wanted was for free, Chrystal had been pointing out every chance she got that Billy was controlling, perhaps even abusive, but Chris wasn't getting that vibe from him. At least not the abusive vibe. Chris had pointed out to Chrystal before that she was a much better judge of character than Chrystal and it had made her friend pout and rant for almost two days. Chris didn't want to go through that again, so she kept her thoughts to herself.

Just then, Chris's cell rang and she checked the ID to see an unfamiliar number, flipping it opened, she snapped loudly, "What?"

"_Is that how you always answer your phone?"_ said the teasing voice of Joe.

"Yup! When I don't know who is calling." she said in a much friendlier tone as she drained her drink. She had forgotten she had given Joe her number yesterday when he '_accidently_' ran into them at the grocery store. She called, "Mary, can I get another one please?"

"_Where are you guys?"_ Joe asked.

"The bar. Why don't you come down and have a drink with us?" Chris said as Chrystal asked her who it was and Chris told her it was Joe. As soon as she said it, her brain started to work frantically for a way to politely ask him to not to bring his brother. She wanted to relax, not fend off the sexual advances of one of the biggest womanizers in the city.

Joe laughed and said with a pout in his voice, "_Maybe, I'm working right now. What do you two have planned tomorrow?"_

Chris said, "Well, we're going to the club that we like, but you can come with us if you want." She added as she saw Chrystal getting a call from her boyfriend, Derek the Dick, as Chris called him privately. She got the feeling that Joe was terribly interested in Chrystal and welcomed any opportunity to get her best friend away from that loser, even if it meant having to deal with a horny Billy.

"_Sure, I'd love to. Is it okay if I bring Billy and some of the boys?"_ Joe asked, not wanting to blindside her. He knew that Billy would show up anyway even if she said no, considering he was listening to this call over Joe's shoulder. Billy was giving him the hard look to get to the point of the call that Billy had told him to make as soon as he got back from selling on his corner.

"Sure, why not?" Chris said cheerfully, keeping her eyes on her visibly distressed friend and not really paying attention. Ohh, Derek the Dick was going down now! She thought as Chrystal started to sniffle.

Chris could have sworn she heard him yelp quietly before he said_, "Hey, I got an idea, why don't you and Chrystal come to the bar we hang out at?" _Joe gave Billy a look that plainly said to stop punching him in the arm.

"When?" Chris asked curiously.

"_Tonight, in about an hour?"_ Joe asked hopefully.

Chris bit her lip as her gaze flicked back to Chrystal who was looking more upset by the minute. Fucking Derek was going out with the trash if she had anything to say about it. Joe seemed like an alright guy who was genuinely interested in Chrystal, therefore, she said, "Okay. Where is it?"

Joe gave her the directions as he gave the thumbs up at a pleased looking Billy and said brightly, "_See you girls in an hour right? You promise? You're not gonna stand me up, right?"_

"I promise Joe." Chris laughed before saying goodbye and ending the call.

Chris let Chrystal sniffle for a while as she told Chris what her asshole boyfriend said and when Chrystal started blaming herself for the dickhead's bullshit, Chris had had enough. She smacked her hand down on the bar and hissed, "That is enough Chrystal! He is not worth it. The only time you see him is when he wants into your panties, the rest of the fucking time, everybody in the world is more important than you! He is using you for a booty-call while making sure he's the only one you're seeing. It's time to kick his fucking ass to the Goddamn curb!"

"He's not using me for a booty-call Chris!" Chrystal protested, knowing that it was true, but not wanting to admit it.

"Bullshit!" Chris hissed again, "He comes over, drags you straight to your bedroom, comes back out and puts his shoes on and leaves without a fucking word in between! You are smarter than this Chrystal!" Noticing the time, Chris grabbed her keys and jacket off of the back of her barstool and said, "Come on. Let's go somewhere else."

"Where are we going?" Chrystal asked as they got into Chris's car and Chris started driving.

Chris sighed and said, "Um, Joe called and wants us to meet him at the Four Roses, that's the bar he and the rest of the gang hang out in."

"Oh!" Chrystal hooted, "You know Billy is gonna be there, is that why you want to go?"

"Billy has nothing to do with it Chrystal!" Chris said with a roll of her eyes, "I want to go because Joe likes you, he's a decent guy that is far better than Derek the Dick and even if he only wants sex from you, he will at least tell you that's what he wants without being a pussy about it!"

As they pulled into the parking lot of the small dingy bar, they spotted the black Mustang with the red tribal symbols on the driver's side that Billy drove as well as a red Plymouth with matching black symbols on the passenger side that Heco usually drove right away.

As they walked in, they were greeted by a cloud of cigarette smoke as well as the smell of thirty different perfumes and colognes, booze, sweat and noise. The place seemed pretty lively for a Thursday, Chris thought as she looked around for Joe or his dark red hair that Chris privately thought looked as if he had melted a Crayola crayon on his head. Not that she would ever tell him that.

"Hey girls!" came a squeal from the bar area. The two best friends turned to see Mandy waving at them and hurrying over with a big smile. "What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Joe asked us to come for a drink." Chris answered after greeting her friend. She liked the other blond girl a lot. She was funny and genuine, not like some girls that only wanted to hang out with you when you had a car and had money to go places, like some of the girls that Chris knew from around Boston.

Chrystal leaned towards Mandy and asked, "Where is the bathroom?"

After Mandy pointed her in the right direction, Chrystal hurried off. Mandy turned to Chris and asked seriously, having noticed the signs of Chrystal having cried recently, "What's going on?"

Chris frowned slightly as she said, "She is finally getting a clue about Derek the Dick. He's been promising her for two weeks that he would hang out with her tonight, but then blew her off to go out with his stupid friends."

"Dick." Mandy huffed, not liking the ass any more than Chris, "But how does that bring you guys here?" she asked before her face cleared with a look of understanding, "AH! Joe and Chrystal huh?"

Chris snickered as she said, "Yeah. He seems to be into her and I am hoping that he will treat her better than the dickhead. What do you think about it? I get the feeling he's a nice guy, but tell me, is he a player?"

Mandy laughed and shook her head, "Well, he is when he doesn't have a girlfriend, but that's any guy. When he does have a girlfriend, he's loyal as a puppy. Your assessment is spot on, he is a good guy."

Chris blew a sigh of relief at that. Usually, she was a good judge of character, but even she got it wrong sometimes. Before she could ask Mandy if she had seen Joe yet, Bodie came up behind her and spoke in her ear, "Boo!"

Chris jumped slightly before lightly smacking a laughing Bodie on the arm, "Hey Bodie!"

"Hey girl!" Bodie said with a huge grin as he slung an arm over her shoulders, "Where's Chrystal? Joe is practically pissing his pants in anticipation over there."

Chris laughed and said, "She's in the bathroom. She'll be right back."

"Ooh!" Bodie said half-way seriously, "Let's go get her. No one here knows you two yet and the locals can get a little rough with pretty little things like yourselves."

They quickly found Chrystal as soon as they stepped into the long hallway that led to the bathrooms, a short guy was trying to obstruct her way back down to the bar area and Bodie quickly yanked him away and whispered something in his ear to make the guy give both Chrystal and Chris terrified looks before stammering his apologies, "S-sorry!" he grumbled, "I didn't mean nothing. Have a nice night." He fairly squeaked before scurrying out of the hallway.

After checking that Chrystal was alright, she reassured them that they had shown up before he had done more than say hello to her, Bodie led them to the back of the bar near the pool tables where Billy sat with two slutty looking women, a bleached blonde on his right and a super skinny redhead on the left, both hanging all over him. The two women gave Chrystal, and especially Chris, hard assessing stares.

Chris wasn't stupid. She knew that he was watching to see what her reaction would be to the two women. She had heard all about the smack-downs women that frequented this place would get into over him and he was probably hoping for her to show enough of an interest in him to be jealous. Swallowing any negative reaction before it could show on her face, even if she did feel a small twinge of jealousy…okay, a big roaring flame of the green-eyed monster, she smiled sweetly and introduced herself to the two women who said their names were Jo and Jill.

Chris then sat down and waited for Bodie to introduce them to the others whose names they didn't know yet, but Bodie was too busy looking at Billy with a floundering expression, so Joe did it for him, "That one here is Baggy, that one is Heco, this here is Tommy and that's Dog. You already know Bodie of course and Billy, and this guy here is Jamie" He finished pointing out each guy, who watched her curiously. When she showed no obvious reaction to the other women who were now busy running their hands possessively over Billy while Jo, the blonde, kissed his lips and Jill, the redhead sucked his neck as she rubbed his crotch through his jeans while Billy gazed at Chris with eyes narrowed in displeasure at her non-response.

Before the tension could get to obvious, Baggy asked, "So! Where are you girls from?"

Chris and Chrystal talked to the guys for a while and she continued to keep her cool and calm façade while she swore Billy was getting a hand job under the table by Jill, before Bodie challenged her to a pool game, betting her fifty bucks. At first, Chris wasn't going to accept, but when Bodie started taunting her that he would even give her a few points because she was a girl, combined with the dark stare she was getting from Billy as he sat with the sluts all over him and chain smoked, she decided that she needed the distraction.

Winking at Chrystal, Chris got up from the table and accidently stepped on Baggy's foot. "Oops! Sorry sweetie, didn't mean that!" She exclaimed slurring slightly as she gave him a big smacking kiss on the cheek before following Bodie to where he was racking up the balls.

Baggy grinned like a fucking idiot until a furious Billy, dismissing the whores with one hand and a growled, "Get the fuck outta here!" glared at him like he wanted to kick Baggy's ass. Baggy immediately lost the smile and gave Billy an apologetic nod before hiding in his beer.

In no time at all, everyone was watching Chris whip Bodie's ass like he had been a bad little boy. As she shot the last three balls straight into the corner pocket one after the other, Jamie, who like Bodie and all the other guys, had been standing there with his mouth wide open, asked, "Where the fuck did you learn to play like that?" Hell, even Billy was looking impressed as Chris held out her hand in the universal 'Gimme' gesture and Bodie gave her a bill with a rueful grin.

"I could have told you not to play her!" Chrystal said jokingly.

Chris giggled as she went back to the table and everyone sat back down. "Where do you think I got that sweet car I get to drive?" she asked as she drained her Bacardi and Coke and Billy signaled Mandy for another, "Pool and poker baby!" she winked at Jamie, who got a glare from Billy but either didn't see it, or ignored it altogether.

"So your dad didn't buy it for you?" Joe asked teasingly as he and Chrystal sat very close together with his arm draped across the back of Chrystal's chair. When they had asked about the girl's families they had told the guys that Chris was raised by her dad and a step mom while Chrystal was raised by her mom and her dad.

"He probably would have—if I had bothered to ask him too." Chris said with a big smile at Mandy, who had set her new drink down in front of her. "See, if I had let him pay for it, it wouldn't have been _my_ car, it would have been _his_ car, then he could have taken it away from me whenever he wanted, see?"

"Ah!" Dog exclaimed, "An independent woman!"

"Well, see," she explained, "I needed a job that would make me enough cash for the car, so I used a fake ID and got one at Rocco's when I was sixteen."

"The strip club?" Tommy asked astonished, "They have one here, I thought you said you were from Detroit?" His eyes weren't the only ones flicking between Billy and fighting the urge to glance down her body, imagining her working a stripper pole and getting Billy's gun shoved up his ass after she left.

"Yeah, but originally I'm from a small town in California. I've only lived in Detroit for a few years. There is another club in Lodi, right near where I lived." Chrystal told him, "Its run by Rocco's little brother."

Seeing the looks the guys were giving her, Chris snorted and said, "Waitressing, not stripping, you dirty minded boys!" They all grinned at her with the exception of Billy, who was observing her with an unreadable expression as he puffed on his cigarette, "When my dad found out, he went ape-shit and made me quit, saying I couldn't work in any more bars, period." She gave everybody a sly grin and a wink as she added, "Now he didn't say I couldn't be_ in_ a bar, now did he?"

The guys all laughed appreciatively at that. She was a resourceful girl, and according to this story and the run around she was giving Billy, quite a handful too.

"You're a sneaky one, aren't you?" Joe laughed shaking a finger at her.

"It's a talent, what can I say?" she shrugged as she finished her drink again and got up, "Where exactly is the bathroom?"

After Chrystal told her, she walked away from the table and everyone turned to their own conversations as Billy watched her go. He gave her a minute before following her into the narrow hallway and waiting for her to come out.

Chris used the bathroom and washed her hands with the sanitary gel in her purse considering that the bar didn't seem big on soap, or cleaning for that matter. After checking her reflection in the mirror to make sure her mascara wasn't running, she picked up her bag and walked out, only to run into a wall, or what she thought was a wall until big hands wrapped around her upper arms and kept her from falling against the door.

"So." He rumbled as he looked down at her, "I hear you had a hot date last night."

Chris tried not to smile evilly as she thought she had known Heco would tell Billy all about it, "Yeah, so? And I noticed that you guys seem to be following us around too."

Billy smirked and said, "Well, we're just concerned for your safety after all. Two girls living alone around here, it's dangerous."

Chris snorted as she crossed her arms and leveled a look at him, "We can take care of ourselves thanks. We have for four years now. Don't you have better things to do than tag along after us?"

He hemmed her in by placing one hand on each side of her head and leaning against the wall, "Not when you have something I want."

"Really?" Chris tried to swallow around the lump in her throat and the way her heart started beating double time, "And what is that?"

"You." Billy leaned further in and brushed their lips together. He was taken aback by the electric reaction that seemed to jump from the contact of their lips, making him pull back from her. He stared at her for a moment, surprise evident in his eyes before swooping in for a much more demanding kiss.

As he pushed his tongue into her mouth and entwined it with hers, she felt as if she was going to go up in flames. Every inch of her body that came into contact with the hardness of his muscled frame tingled and burned. Her arms rose to link around his neck as she responded by straining against him to get closer. His hands left the wall to pull her into closer contact with his hips as he pushed his jean clad erection into the cradle between her legs, but not satisfied with that muffled contact, wanting to feel more of her softness, his hands went to her thighs and urged her to wrap her legs around his waist as he picked her up, slamming her back against the wall.

She moaned softly, a sound that drove him crazy, as his kiss got more harsh with the desire he was feeling. With the only thought in his head screaming at him to get inside of her as soon as possible, he thrust himself against her, making her cry out with pleasure.

She gasped and gave a small whimper as he moved his lips from her mouth to her neck. The part of her brain not currently on fire considered what Chrystal had told her the night they had met Billy and his gang. Maybe she should take advantage of the fact that a man as experienced as Billy was in bed, wanted her. God knew that her ex-boyfriend had been a selfish prick that couldn't have known what to do if she had given him directions written in crayon…along with an accompanying map.

Her decision made, more or less by her body, she tightened her legs around his waist and rubbed herself along the hard ridge that caused another groan when it made her jeans and panties create a delicious friction against her clit, making her pussy throb to be filled by the impressive hardness that borrowed between her thighs like a steel rod. Billy growled as he backed off enough to say in her ear, his voice deep and rough, "I want to fuck you right here and now!"

Chris, lost in a sensual haze, could only nod. Growling again deeply, he let her go and grabbed her hand as he led her out of the bar and across the street to a rundown looking apartment building without another word. He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her into oblivion as they rode the rickety elevator to the top floor.

Before Chris could grasp what was going on, they were inside one of the apartments and they stumbled towards his bedroom. The room was simple, a big bed, a dresser and two tables on either side of the bed with a sheet covering the one window and muffling the light from the florescent lights of the gas station across the street next to the bar. He kicked the door shut with his foot as he yanked off his coat and she occupied herself by pulling his shirt over his head. He ripped her t-shirt off of her in retaliation as he latched his lips onto her neck, licking at the saltiness of a thin layer of sweat, as she threw her head back and moaned loudly. Clad now in only her jeans and a blue lace bra, he started placing hot open-mouthed kisses on her chest before using his nose to nudge one cup of her bra, exposing the erect nipple to the cool air of the room, making it pebble and harden further. He backed away and massaged her breasts firmly, his hot gaze watching the play of her white skin bubbling between his fingers as she moaned.

She hissed as he covered her nipple with his mouth and bit down roughly as he sucked it, not hard enough to hurt, but she was sure that she would be sporting a mark in the morning. He grabbed her by the hips and threw her onto her back on the bed, quickly covering her body with his own before she could do more than gasp as she bounced. She whimpered as the rough skin of his chest slid against her own smooth skin. He didn't have much hair on his chest, just a very light dusting between his pecs.

She spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist as she ground her hips into his with a whine from the back of her throat as she raked her nails lightly down his back, feeling numerous small scars, evidence of the rough life he lived. He grabbed both of her hands in one of his and pinned them to the bed above her head as he reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra, making her breasts tumble out and into his free hand and waiting mouth.

Neither of them felt they could take things slow as the fire that burned between them blazed hot and high, consuming them in desire until it felt as if their bodies would spontaneously combust if they did not reach completion within moments. They communicated this through the urgency of nails on flesh and the firmness of their groping hands as well as the arching of their bodies into the others.

She felt like she was on fire, every nerve ending in her body sizzling as he let her nipple go with a resounding pop and pulled her jeans down quickly undoing them first, taking her panties with them. When he let her hands go, they automatically grasped his own jeans by the waistband and she deftly flicked open the buttons of his fly.

He drew his hands down her body until he grasped her thighs and pulled them wider apart as she shoved his jeans and boxers down to the tops of his thighs, freeing his dick. He quickly ripped open the package of the condom he had taken from the table next to his bed with his teeth, and rolled it down his erection as she licked her lips in anticipation. What little she could see in the darkness of the room was enough to tell that he was well-endowed, large and round with a bulbous head and a thick patch of pubic hair at the base of his penis. When the protection was in place, he hitched her legs up higher around his waist and lunged forward with a grunt and entered her on one strong thrust.

She screamed into his mouth which had covered hers in a demanding kiss. Damn that had hurt. Sure she was ready, but he was big—way bigger than her ex, not that one lover had made a lot of experience. She winced as he spread her open farther than she had ever been stretched before, feeling as if a white-hot, throbbing, poker was being stuffed inside of her vagina until it hit the wall of her uterus with a sharp sting. Fuck, it hadn't hurt this much when she lost her virginity. As the burning sting started to fade, she responded more to his tongue dancing inside of her mouth.

Billy felt like the top of his head was going to explode as her pussy squeezed his cock deliciously. Her silky walls were crushing him in a tight, wet, hot embrace that made him harder than he could ever remember being, bordering on painful. He knew he had hurt her when he first pushed inside, but goddamn, it was taking everything he had to stay still for a minute to let her get used to the invasion. She was as tight as a fucking virgin and Billy loved it.

He kissed her with playful nips as he held still for a moment to let her adjust before starting a steady, deep pace, hitching his hips with a little twist on the down-stroke to be sure to tap her clit until she was literally screaming for him to fuck her harder and faster, which he eagerly granted with a growl as he gripped her hips tighter and titled her to up to angle for deeper penetration so he could hit her g-spot.

The sex wasn't soft or slow or even that nice. It was hard, fast and utterly so satisfying that Chris ended up coming like a freight train with a scream she was sure would have people calling the cops to report a possible murder if it wasn't for the fact that the God-like man that was the cause of it was just as loud as she was when he finally finished.

They relaxed for a matter of moments before he quickly pulled out of her. As he threw away the used condom and grabbed another, he kicked his jeans and boxers all the way off as he positioned himself so that his head was hovering between her legs, he said with his deep voice full of lust, "I am far from finished with you."

She stiffened for a moment as if she was unsure of what to do before she let out a shriek of pleasure as he lowered his head and went to work, proving to her the difference between men and boys.

A long while later, after yet another round—or three—of amazing sex where Chris had totally lost track of the number of times he had made her toes literally curl, they both collapsed back onto the bed in a tangle of sweaty arms and legs. Chris lay with her back to him and he hooked a strong arm around her and pulled her close as he kissed the back of her shoulder. Throwing his hair roughened leg over both of hers, he effectively pinned her to the bed with his large body as they both fell into a sated sleep.

Chris woke a few hours later to the tinkle and vibration of her cell phone. She pawed around on the floor for a moment before locating her jeans and pulling the phone out of her pocket. Flipping it open, she checked the number before quietly slipping out from under his arm and out of the bed. Tiptoeing out of the bedroom and down the hall into the bathroom she answered to the loud, excited voice of Chrystal.

"Where the hell are you?" she sounded very drunk and giggly, "I just bet Joe ten bucks that you're fucking Billy right this minute."

"I'll be there in a minute." Chris snapped as she hung up. Cracking open the bedroom door, she peered at the slumbering man laying on his stomach with his limbs stretched out all over the double bed and snoring like a buzz saw. She kept tiptoeing around as she gathered her clothes and made sure she still had possession of her phone and car keys.

She got dressed as quickly and quietly as her sore, well-used body would allow, wanting to avoid any painfully awkward moments, after all, he had gotten what he wanted hadn't he? She bit back the small feel of disappointment at the knowledge that he would now stop chasing her, or worse, treat her as dismissively as he had treated those girls at the bar tonight as she watched from the corner of her eye while Bodie had racked up the balls for their pool game. A flash of pride surged through her as she thought that if he expected her to be panting after him, he could think again. She was not going to become one of his booty calls, no matter how good he had been in bed. Her daddy didn't raise a doormat.

Well, there was no way she was gonna wait around for him to toss her aside with empty promises or even worse, a casual thanks for the ride lady. She dropped a soft kiss on his bald head and skedaddled before he woke up and saw her leaving, not wanting to have the big, 'morning after' conversation.

She jogged across the street to find Chrystal and Joe making out against her car and cleared her throat loudly. They broke apart and gave her identical questioning looks and she rolled her eyes and muttered, "Pay her the ten bucks you owe her so we can go. I got shit to do in the morning."

Chrystal raised her arms and crowed in triumph as Joe gave her an uneasy look as he fished in his pocket for the money as he asked, "Does he know you left?"

"No, he was sleeping." Chris said shortly as she got into her car. "See you later Joe."

As Joe watched the girls drive off, his gaze swung back to the apartment building and thought to himself that he hoped that leaving Billy's bed without telling him wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass.

**There it is. Just so you know, this story is finished and a sequel is in the works. As usual, I own nothing that you recognize from the movie Death Sentence.**

**Please be darlings and review...please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, for those of you who don't know, my OC is the adopted daughter of Clay from the FX series Sons of Anarchy, another little obsession of mine. Her biological brother is Bobby from Four Brothers. I own none of these shows or movies nor do I own any of the characters….if I did, Garrett Hedlund would be handcuffed to my bed right this minute and I would not have time to write any fics…lol**

**Also, this story contains graphic…GRAPHIC PEOPLE!...language and smut, if it isn't your thing, why are you reading? Still, don't be offended, not my intention…..On with the show…..**

Chapter 3

The next night, Chris and Chrystal were having a good time, laughing and joking at the bar, when a guy came up and asked Chris to dance. She hopped up from the stool and let him grab her hand and drag her off to the dance floor to the beat of Will Smith's Party Starter. The guy introduced himself as Eric, he was tall with brown, close-cropped hair and green eyes and a really nice body, Chris noticed with a grin as they danced sexily together.

She had spent the whole day forcing herself to not think of Billy. Finally, after lecture number one thousand, she had stiffened her spine and called her step-mom. She had poured her heart out to Gemma and as always, Gemma had given her excellent advice. She told Chris to put her big girl panties on and get the fuck over it. She had convinced Chris, during their hour long call, that there was nothing at all wrong with having a one-night-stand and that Chris should just treat it as such. Gemma had ended the call by also throwing in that it would be wise to never mention her sex life to Clay, as her father was liable to fly all the way to Boston to defend his little girls virtue.

It was very hard to not giggle at the image, especially when she thought that if her dad knew what had happened in that bed last night, he would really flip his lid and bring the whole club with him. The idea then caused Chris to shudder at the images of the carnage that would follow. She had resolved that whatever happened, her dad was not going to hear about it from her.

Chris drew her attention back to the guy in front of her as she once more, pushed thoughts of a certain sexy gang lord out of her head as she felt Eric's hands settle on her hips as he danced closer.

Chrystal sat at the bar talking to a guy that had started a conversation with her when she felt a hand on her elbow and she turned to see Joe, Billy, Mandy and a couple of their guys with them with a pretty black girl, all looking around curiously and the guys checked out the nearest women while Billy glared around and Joe shot daggers at the guy next to Chrystal.

"Hi!" Chrystal said with a wide, slightly drunk smile, "You guys are here! Did you have any trouble finding the place?"

Joe grinned at her as his gaze roved over her body in its dark red velvet mini dress, "Nope. We made Mandy come with us so we wouldn't have a problem finding the place." Not that Tommy and Dog weren't parked right outside until five minutes ago, it being their turn to follow Chris today.

"Where's Chris?" Billy barked above the noise level of the club full of people and pounding music as his gaze scoured the area.

Chrystal grinned again as she pointed to where Chris was dancing extremely close to the brown haired guy, who had a plain look of lust on his face as he watched her sway sexily to the music.

Everyone saw Billy's jaw tighten and his lips thin as his hands clenched into fists. He had been in a bad fucking mood all day, ever since he woke up and reached across his bed, expecting to find Chris's warm, curvaceous body next to his and only encountered empty space and a cold spot. He got out of his bed and stalked to the bathroom to find it empty. After checking the whole apartment and waking up Joe who told him that she had left at four in the morning, he had punched a hole in the wall and stalked back to his room, thoroughly pissed.

His temper had taken a nosedive when, by the time Spink had gotten to their apartment that morning, the girls were already gone. He had expected her to at least call him sometime during the day and then he would have the chance to make it perfectly clear that leaving without telling him was just not done in Billy Darley World.

Neither was this shit he was seeing now. No woman of his was going to be dancing like that with any other man, except him, and only when naked. As he stood there watching her getting practically fucked with her clothes on by this asshole, Joe, Jamie, Baggy, Mandy, Bodie and Alisha, Bodie's girlfriend, got extremely nervous when they saw the signs of a major ballistic episode coming on in the Darley Temper Spectrum. The guys immediately jumped in front of him to hold him back as the veins in his head popped out as they said shit to try to calm him down.

"Billy man," Bodie practically begged, "Don't do nothing stupid dawg. This ain't the time or the place."

"Yeah bro," Baggy said trying to reason with him, "she's just dancing with the dude."

"DANCING!" Billy screamed, luckily, his voice was drowned out by the music to all but those standing close to him. The people not in his gang took one look at the dangerously pissed man and scooted off. "SHE GOES FROM_ MY _FUCKING BED TO RUBBING UP AGAINST THIS ASSHOLE? DOES THAT LOOK LIKE FUCKING DANCING TO YOU?"

"Billy, dawg, be reasonable." Jamie's calming tone broke through the red haze clouding Billy's vision, "Did you tell her anything about you wanting to keep her around?" When Billy looked blankly at him, he answered, "No, you didn't did you? So how is she supposed to know that it was more than a one night stand to you?"

"That's right Billy." Chrystal told him tremulously, her buzz quickly leaving as she saw his reaction, "She thinks it was just sex for you."

Fuck! They were right. He hadn't mentioned anything along those lines to her, the words that fell out of his mouth being only ones of lust and hunger.

Seeing Billy start to calm down from his murderous rage, Mandy grabbed him courageously by the upper arm and dragged him over to the bar with the rest of the gang following and crowding around. Joe looked around and smiled smugly when he noticed that the dick that Chrystal had been talking too disappeared. "Mark!" Chrystal tapped the bar, "Can we have some shot glasses and a bottle of Jack?"

The bartender quickly placed glasses in front of the group and a bottle of whiskey and made himself scarce. Once everyone had a shot, Mandy poured Billy another one and started talking, "Billy, you gotta understand something. Chris, she's not one of the Skank Squad at the Four Roses. She ain't gonna wait around for you to call her when you want to see her. She's got too much pride to let you use her like that."

"Don't you think I fucking know that already Mandy?" Billy snarled, "If I thought that she was that easy, I wouldn't want her around. I can have any of those bitches at the drop of their panties."

"Yeah," Mandy snorted and poured them both another shot and then handed the bottle off to Chrystal and the others, who were listening avidly, "That's the problem." She downed the shot and wheezed, "Billy, you didn't tell her anything about wanting her for anything other than sex. Now she probably thinks that because you got what you wanted, you'll go back to your usual stable of whores and she's not about to let you turn her into one of them now that any challenge she presented for you is over." She drank another and coughed, "Jesus, how can you guys drink this shit like it's water?" she asked looking at the glass.

Billy drank and said absently, "You get used to it." His calculating gaze sought Chris out as she stood on the other side of the bar talking to the asshole while they shared a drink, oblivious to the crowd watching and flicking their eyes back and forth from her flirting to Billy's jaw clenching again.

"I don't think I will, thanks." Mandy said as she signaled for the bartender again and ordered a Bacardi and Coke, a Mind Eraser for Alisha, Sex on the Beach for Chrystal and beers for the boys. "Listen, if you want her for a relationship, you got to tell her straight up. But let me warn you Billy," she pointed a finger in his face and he cocked an eyebrow at her bold move, "she won't put up with any cheating…none at all. She won't forget and she especially won't forgive, so you better be damn sure you can keep your pants zipped around other women or you will lose her faster than you can say 'oh damn'."

Billy considered Mandy's words as Chrystal's phone started ringing. Chrystal answered the call and it soon became apparent it was the guy Mandy had told them about. The one that Mandy and Chris called Derek the Dick. Billy and Joe made no attempt like the others to pretend that they weren't listening to every word.

When it started to sound like this guy was trying to order Chrystal back to her place so that he could come over, Joe had had enough and snatched the phone out of Chrystal's hand, "Yeah, this is Joe Darley. That's right, Billy's brother. Go find yourself another piece of ass somewhere else dickhead 'cause this one's taken. You better forget her fucking number and if I hear about you sniffing around, I'll be introducing you to my fucking gun asshole!" he snapped the phone closed and pulled an astonished Chrystal into a harsh kiss.

Alisha laughed and Mandy said, "Seems Chris isn't the only one getting claimed tonight!"

"Damn straight!" Joe said smugly as everyone laughed at Chrystal's dazed expression.

Just then, Chris came through the crowd around the bar area and faltered for a minute as she saw Billy leaning casually against the bar with an unreadable expression on his face as he watched her drag Eric with her. Shit, she had completely forgotten that Joe was supposed to come to the club. Even if she had remembered, she had fully expected Billy to not be there seeing as he already got what he wanted. Chris drew on her inner Gemma, squaring her shoulders and acting like it was no big deal, she greeted everyone cheerfully and introduced Eric to everybody.

Her jaw dropped when she introduced Eric to Billy and Billy looked at the brown haired man's out-stretched hand and said without taking it, "Get the fuck outta here asswipe, you're wasting your time."

"I'm sorry?" Eric said as he looked at Chris as she gazed open mouthed at the tattooed bald man.

"I said, you're wasting your fucking time with this one. It's _my_ bed she'll end up in tonight, just like it was_ my_ bed she got fucked six ways from Sunday in last night too." Billy stated with a cold smile as he drank his beer. He then leaned against the bar, the edges of his jacket falling open enough for the guy to get a good fucking look at the gun in the waistband of Billy's jeans and added with a deadly edge to his deep voice, "I see you rubbing yourself against her ever again dickhead and you'll be eating the barrel of my fucking gun by dawn!"

The guy blanched pure white and disappeared so fast that it made the rest of the guys laugh so hard that both Baggy and Jamie were wiping tears out of their eyes as Chris stared at a still smirking Billy with her mouth open. In shock that he had said that to Eric. What was he trying to do? Keep her alone while he was free to fuck anything in a skirt? He held her gaze as he drank his beer and then quirked an eyebrow at her as if daring her to defy him. She felt her temper starting to spike and decided to bail on the whole situation before she made a scene like trying to strangle him and getting barred from the club.

Her mouth snapped shut and Baggy, who was the one standing the closest to her, took an instinctive step back as he saw signs of an imminent explosion. She whirled around and stomped away, Billy quickly following her without the smile.

He caught up with her in the alley right outside the back door of the club and grabbed her upper arm in a vice grip. Whirling her around to face him, he opened his mouth to lay down the law and was shocked when she slapped him hard across the face making his head snap to the side.

His first instinct was to knock her into next fucking week. He never took shit from a woman, but he also knew that for some reason, he just couldn't do that to her, yet neither could he just let it go and let her think she could slap him whenever she wanted. He narrowed his eyes at her as he growled dangerously, "Don't ya ever do that again."

"Get the fuck away from me!" she snapped as she tore herself out of his grip, "I can't _fucking_ believe you!" she screamed as she pushed at his shoulders, making him stumble back a couple of steps, "Who the FUCK do you think you are!"

Who did he think he was? He'd fucking show her who he was and who she belonged to now.

He grabbed her again by the upper arms, ignoring the slaps and her cursing and slammed her into the brick wall next to the back door, his mouth covering hers with crushing force. When she refused to open her lips after his tongue licked at the seam, one of his large hands went to her face and gripped her jaw, prying it open for him to deepen the kiss as his body pinned hers against the brick, not giving her a chance to escape.

Not breaking the kiss for even a moment until he felt her body relax, the kissed gentled, coaxing and arousing, as he let her arms go and started making slow, sensual sweeps of her curves before one large hand drifted to her breast and squeezed gently. Hearing her whimper with pleasure made his already rock hard erection twitch and throb as he ground against her.

She circled her hips against his as she ground herself against him in return. The knowledge of where they were and the fact that anyone could see them disappeared from the awareness of both of them as Billy roughly pulled her bra up until the roundness of her breasts popped out of the bottom. Pulling her camisole shirt up to bare her to his hot gaze. He swooped down and bit one nipple lightly before he started sucking as one of his hands tweaked the other nipple just shy of painfully. His other hand ran roughly up the inside of her thigh and under her short skirt and reached her panties where it zoomed past the elastic until she hissed as one thick finger entered her and his thumb swiped over her clit teasingly.

Chris threw her head back as Billy bit her nipple again as his thumb pressed into her clit hard and started a slow circling movement. She felt like she was on fire for him. She needed him now. She lowered her hands from where they had been clutching the back of his neck to the front of his jeans where she pulled at the zipper before sliding her hand sneakily past his boxer briefs to wrap around his hard length firmly and tug.

Billy gasped as he felt her small hand close around him and he pushed into her tight grasp. He shoved another finger inside of her and curved them up and around, rubbing at the rough patch, making her moan and whimper, "Billy—please."

With a guttural growl, he broke away from her and turned her around, pulling her skirt above her waist as he ripped off her panties and unbuckled his belt, pushing his pants down to his thighs. Pushing her down with a hand on her back, so that she was bent over with her head on the unforgiving brick wall and her hands splayed out on the rough brick, he grasped his cock in one hand, lined himself up with her dripping entrance and slammed into her forcefully with a single shove. Without giving her time to adjust to his size in this position, he grasped her tits in his hands and started thrusting into her like a madman, the only thought in his head to mark her as his and his alone.

Stopping only to brace his feet further apart and adjust his grip on her tits, he drove into her at an angle so that her hips hitched up with every pounding drive of his body slapping against hers and his balls hit her clit as he fucked her brutally. Chris adjusted her hands on the wall and pushed her body back into his to not only return his movements but to keep her face and head from banging off the wall. God, he was so deep this time, she could swear she could feel him in her stomach. It hurt a bit, a slight sting, but she didn't care. She forcibly relaxed her inner muscles and let him do what he wanted. She felt the pressure of her impending orgasm rush over her a split second before she cried out her release.

Billy grunted as her body clamped down on him, making her deliciously tight pussy get even tighter. Grasping her by her shoulders, he pulled her into him on every thrust, hitting her harder and faster, grunting like an animal at every movement until her juices splash back against his lower belly as she climaxed again. Wanting, needing her to know exactly who was fucking her, he let go of one of her shoulders and brought it down around her front where he found her clit, the tiny erect piece of flesh hard with her arousal. She immediately grasped his wrist with one hand, too sensitive to his touch, but he ignored her feeble attempts to make him move his hand as he clasped it lightly between his fingers and plucked at it as she cried out, begging, pleading, but never asking him to stop what he was doing.

Billy felt the electricity sizzling down his spine and into his balls as they drew up, signaling that he was about to blow. His hips moved faster until they seemed like a blur as he rubbed and squeezed her clit between his fingers. Moving his arm from around her shoulder until it circled her neck, he pulled her up slightly and whispered hotly in her ear, "Cum for me baby. I want to feel you again."

A low scream built up inside of her at the combination of his dirty words, his wicked fingers and his pounding thrusts and she felt an even bigger pressure coil tight in her belly, making her feel like her insides were going to fall out. Blackness invaded her vision as she let it go. Her heart was beating so fast that she feared she was having a heart attack. Suddenly, she was flying and Billy was groaning, whispering things in her ear, things that she couldn't understand, except for one word, "Mine!"

Billy felt her body pulse around him and groaned as he shoved himself as deep as he could and ground against Chris as he spewed his cum deep inside of her. He grunted again as his body jerked uncontrollably, making him buck against her a few times, milking his cock of all fluid for what seemed like hours. Regaining enough of his senses to grab her closer as her legs gave out; he fell to his knees, panting like he had just run for miles. Pulling out of her and laying her across his lap, he waited until he had regained his breath and took stock of the situation.

There was no way he could take her inside now. Not only was she totally out of it, but the front of his pants was wet with a combination of their fluids. He propped her up against him and tucked himself back into his jeans. Picking up her ruined panties off of the ground, he placed them in his pocket as he rearranged her skirt so that it covered her and pulled her bra down, covering her nipples after giving each of them a soft kiss.

Billy stood up and swung her up into his arms and exited the alley in search of his Mustang. Once he had placed her in the front seat, after making sure that she was merely sleeping and not dead from sexual overload, he pulled out his cell and dialed Joe.

"Yeah Billy?" Joe answered with a strange tone to his voice.

"Tell Chrystal I'm taking Chris home and ask her to take Chris's car and if she will drop you guys off." Billy said.

Joe covered the mouthpiece of the phone and Billy heard his muffled voice speaking to someone before he came back on the line with a chuckle. "We were already deciding that when you called. Chrystal also told me to tell you that she has seen far more of your ass tonight than she ever wanted too."

Billy's eyebrows rose as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, "She saw us huh?"

"Yeah," Joe snorted, "I told her not to follow the two of you. I told her that you were more likely to fuck Chris stupid than kill her, but she didn't listen." He laughed.

Billy gave a gruff laugh and said, "Alright. Later." He ended the call and got into the car. Driving back to his place, Chris never woke up as he lifted her out and carried her to his apartment. Neither did she stir when he stripped her or when he climbed into his bed beside her, taking her cell phone number and programming his into her phone before placing both phones on the table next to him and drawing her against the warmth of his body in the cool room. Nuzzling his face into her neck, he went to sleep, determined to talk to her in the morning.

Chris came awake slowly, by degrees. The first thing that registered in her sleep-fogged mind was the coldness of the room that made goose bumps appear on her arms. She sensed a source of heat behind her and she cuddled instinctively closer, making muscular arms covered in solid black tribal tattoos tighten around her as warm breath let loose in a sleepy sigh ruffled the hair on the back of her head before resuming its deep snores.

She sighed as her mind flashed back to the previous night and the alleyway. Half of her was disgusted with herself for allowing herself to surrender to Billy, while the other half noted that she had never been taken like that before. Her ex-boyfriend had ever demonstrated such raw sexual need for her. She smiled wryly when she admitted to herself that he hadn't made her cum like that either. In fact, Billy had been the first man to given her, her very first non-self-induced orgasm. She didn't know what it was about Billy that made her mind completely shut down against the desires of her body. Her mind had always been actively engaged during sex, always thinking, wondering and worrying about all of her insecurities. Was she too fat—was she good in bed, that kind of stupid shit. But with Billy, it was like there was an animal inside of her that knew nothing beyond the urge to mate with him, there was no thought in her head beyond the sensations he drew out of her and the feel of his mouth, hands and body.

But now her brain was whirling a mile a minute as she cautiously slipped out from Billy's arms and gathered her clothes and phone. She tiptoed to the bathroom and dressed quickly. Letting herself out of the apartment, she jogged down the stairs and set off at a brisk pace for her place. The sun was just rising and the sky was various shades of color ranging from dark blue with stars to pink and orange just in the horizon, so she felt it was safe enough to walk knowing that there would be few people on the streets at this hour of the morning. The criminals would be heading to their lairs and the others would either be getting ready for work or sleeping off their partying from the night before.

As she walked, she tried to make sense out of her seemingly inability to say no to sex with Billy. The self-disgust welled inside of her as she thought to herself that she was now just like those pathetic women that hung around and begged for his attention. She knew she was worth more than that. From now on, she was just going to have to be stronger and if that didn't work, she would just make sure that she was never in a situation where she would end up anywhere alone with him. She was not going to be like those pitiful women that sit around and wait for some man to have the time to call her when all he wanted from her was sex.

Filled with her new determination, she didn't notice that she was crossing the area around the underpass where she knew that some of Billy's gang were always around selling their drugs until someone called her name. She turned sharply and saw one of Billy's boys—Dog, she thought his name was—jogging over to her with a concerned look.

"Hey baby girl," he said as if they had been friends forever, "what the hell you doing walking around alone at this time of night?"

Chris's eyebrow quirked, but she didn't take offense at his tone. He was just seemingly concerned about her and a part of her was grateful even if it was bullshit.

"Heading home and it's not night, it's morning." She pointed out.

Dog scoffed, "Yeah well, it's still dangerous for you out here alone." He took her elbow in his and said, "Come on, I'll walk with you back to your place." His tone made it clear that it was not an offer, but a demand. Chris didn't argue though, she simply marched on in silence at Dog's side until they reached her apartment and she smiled at him and thanked him for walking her.

She hurriedly let herself in with the spare key they kept in a loose brick next to the door and ran up the stairs to her room. The living room, she noticed, was littered with clothes telling her that Chrystal had not only made it back home, but had company. Chris briefly hoped it was Joe and not Dickhead Derek. She took a hot shower and dressed before grabbing her keys from the coffee table and heading out the door again.

She drove around for a while before pulling into the parking lot of a diner across town. Placing an order for pancakes and coffee, she pulled out her cell and dialed the long distance number, knowing that the person she needed to talk too was probably still sleeping. After a few rings, a deep voice answered sleepily and grunted, "What?

"Hey Bobby," Chris said weakly, "sorry to wake you."

The phone jiggling sounded as he probably sat up and he asked, much more alert, "Nah, its fine babe. What's the matter?"

Chris bit her lip, "Does there have to be something the matter for me to call my big brother?" she tried to tease.

He wasn't buying it obviously as he huffed and said, "No, but when my little sis calls me at the ass-crack of dawn, it tends to let me know that something is wrong, now what is it?"

She sniffed and before she knew it, she was pouring her heart out, telling him everything that happened and everything she was feeling. How upset with herself she was. Bobby stayed silent for the most part. Heart to hearts and mushy stuff really not being his forte. Finally he said something that was just so him, it earned a laugh from Chris, "So whose ass do I need to kick?"

Chris giggled again as she said, "Mine it seems."

"You sure I don't have to come down there and kick his?" Bobby asked eagerly, not liking that someone had made her cry and liking someone making her doubt herself even less.

Chris sighed and said, "No Bobby. He really hasn't done anything to me that I didn't want. It's me that's the problem."

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Bobby asked with a trace of disgust for having to have this entire conversation.

Chris propped her chin on her fist and said, "No. He doesn't strike me as the type for those kinds of talks." She sighed and poked at her hash browns for a second as she swallowed over the lump in her throat and added, "Besides, from what I've heard, he gets free pussy every time he turns around so he has no need for just one woman. Kinda like you Bobby." She teased so that he wouldn't hear the hurt in her tone.

Bobby laughed and they chatted for a few more minutes before he said with all seriousness, "I think you should come here for a while. I would love to have you."

"I know." Chris smiled, "I'll think about it."

They said their goodbyes a couple of minutes later and Chris shut her phone off. Picking up the check, she paid for her breakfast before heading to work. She had managed to waste away the morning hours driving around and having breakfast, so she was only just on time for her noon to eight shift at the restaurant. Chrystal had the day off, so she didn't have to put up with any questions from the other girls at work who nothing about who Chris had slept with.

She put the whole mess on the back burner of her mind as she concentrated on work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chris was on her break when her boss, Mohammad-please-call-me-Mike Assad, told her that there was a phone call for her in his office. Chris frowned as she wondered who could be calling her at work as she went to answer it.

"Hello?" Chris asked, wondering if it was Chrystal. Mike hated it when they kept their cell phones on during work, so she and the other waitresses always switched them off.

"Yeah, were the hell did you fuck off to this morning?" grumbled the deep voice of Billy over the line.

Chris winced at the tone of annoyance. She guessed that for some reason, he sounded slightly pissed off at her and she took a deep breath before she said coolly, "I went home."

"Why the fuck didn't you wake me up?" he rumbled again, "I would have driven you home, you didn't have to fucking walk!"

Not wanting to get into an argument by telling him that basically it was none of his business what she did, she merely said, "Yeah, sorry."

He was silent for a minute before he changed the subject, letting the issue of her leaving again rest for now. "What time ya get off of work?" he asked instead.

"Eight." She said shortly as she mentally prepared herself to say what she had too.

"I'll send someone to get ya and bring ya to the Four Roses." He stated as if she wouldn't have different ideas.

Chris smirked a little at the thought that he was just so used to getting his own way that what she had to say was probably going to be a shock for him. He was an infamous and very feared gang lord and no one wanted to disagree with him and risk his wrath, but he had no idea who she was. Telling him like this, on the phone rather than face to face was a cowardly way to do it, but she felt it was much easier to turn him down without having his nearness complicating the issue.

"I don't think so Billy." Chris said with the determination that she had been building up in her mind all day coming through.

"What?" he asked, "What the fuck do you mean?"

Boy, he sounded pissed now, she thought to herself with fission of apprehension, making her even more glad to have to do this on the phone. The knowledge that she would probably come face to face with him eventually making her stomach twist with nerves. She didn't want to totally piss him off, but she had to be firm, she reminded herself. She was too good to become one of those women that hung off of him like needy leaches. She was better than that, she told herself in a mental mantra.

"Look Billy," she said calmly after taking a deep breath, "last night—the last two nights were really great, but, um—" she took another deep breath and closed her eyes as she finished with a rush, "That's it. I had a lot of fun—um—but I don't think—"

He hung up on her before she could finish. She winced and hung up the phone as she bit her lip. Just great, she managed to piss him off even while trying to be nice. She ran a hand through her hair and realized that she was shaking with nerves. Maybe it would be better for her to take Bobby up on his offer. She had never been to Chicago and she would not only get to spend time with her brother and take in the sights, but she would also put some distance between herself and this mess.

Shit! She mentally cursed herself as she remembered that she had been practically throwing Chrystal into Joe's lap in her haste to get her best friend away from Derek. Well now, wouldn't that have been awkward if Chrystal and Joe had hooked up? She doubted that she would have managed to totally avoid Billy if his little brother was going out with her best friend and roommate.

She blew out a breath and left the office to get back to work. She had a little over an hour and a half left and then she was going to ask Mike if she could take some time off. She started thinking of what excuse she could use as she grabbed a pen and an order pad. After all, she couldn't just tell her boss that she needed to get out of town for a while because she had been dumb enough to fuck a dangerous gang lord and now he was pissed at her. Mike may be her friend, but he was also her boss and he didn't put up with too much shit from his employees.

She plastered on a cheerful fake smile and got to work as she thought that her life officially sucked.

Billy closed the phone and shoved it back into his pocket as he resisted the urge to throw it across the room. He stuck a cigarette between his lips and lit it using one of the candles on the table. Taking a deep drag and holding it in for a moment before letting it out, he scowled heavily and tapped his fingers on the table as Bodie and the others watched him warily.

What the fuck was wrong with this woman? He thought to himself as he tried to calm down the anger. Couldn't she see when a man was interested in her as opposed to just wanting into her pants? His angry gaze flicked to Chrystal as she and Joe came back from the pool table where they had been playing a game. As soon as she sat down, Billy asked her.

After gapping at him for a moment, Chrystal answered, "Did you two talk at all last night or did you just fuck her brains out in that alley?"

"Not exactly." Billy said somewhat grudgingly as he shot a look at his boys and they took the hint and scattered, giving him and Chrystal a bit of space to talk in private.

Chrystal frowned and said, "Then apparently the answer is no. She must still be thinking you only want in her pants." She fiddled with her drink for a moment and asked, "So what are you going to do?"

Billy thought about it for a moment and then stood up without answering as he fished his keys out of his pocket. He stomped out of the bar without a word to anyone. As soon as the door closed behind him, Joe, seeing Chrystal's worried look said soothingly, "Don't worry. He's probably just gone to talk to her."

"Talk to her or beat the shit out of her?" Chrystal asked, still worried, "You can't tell me he has never hit a woman for giving him less shit than Chris has Joe."

Joe couldn't lie, "Well, I can't tell you he has never beat a chicks ass for less, but I can tell you that he was never as twisted up about a girl like he is Chris." He took a drink from his beer and went on, "I ain't ever seen Billy act this way around a girl, but then, I never seen him take a real interest in one either." Chrystal looked at him with confusion and he told her, "Like last night at the club when Billy threatened that guy and got all pissed at the way she was dancing with him. Normally, Billy don't give a shit if the chick he is screwing fucks a dozen guys right in front of him—he don't care. Hell, he'd probably just join in, but with Chris it's different."

"She's different." Bodie said as he sat down, "Billy knows she isn't one of the usual skanks he hooks up with and he's digging it, even if she is driving him nuts." He laughed, "Don't worry about her girlie, Billy ain't gonna do anything to jeopardize getting her back into bed."

"How can you be so sure?" Chrystal asked curiously, still slightly worried. And more than slightly jealous, Bodie thought.

Bodie pinned her with a bead eye and said, "Joe and I both know Billy. Joe's his little brother and I've been his best friend since the first grade when we got into a fistfight in the sandbox during recess. He genuinely likes her, he won't do anything to hurt her. Trust us, he is well aware that she ain't one of the bar whores and he knows he can't go treating her like he would one of them because if she was one of those girls, he wouldn't be so tied up in knots over her."

Chrystal nodded. It was a little comforting to have Joe and Bodie both telling her that Billy wasn't about to beat Chris because she was being slow to get a clue. Chrystal just wondered if Billy would talk to her instead of just laying her out on the nearest surface and trying to fuck her into submission. All that would accomplish was making Chris even more sure that she was nothing but a booty call. That could make things get ugly and then it might fuck things up between her and Joe.

Chris had just walked out of the door of the restaurant when she suddenly ran into Billy. He stood in front of her with a clenched jaw, his eyes narrowed to mere slits and a generally pissed off expression which made her gulp and stutter, "Billy what are you—"

She broke off when she suddenly found herself turned upside down over Billy's shoulder. She squealed and started striking him on the back with her fists as she yelled for him to put her down. His answer was to swat her hard on the ass with his free hand as he said, "Knock it off! I'm just taking ya to the bar. Then you and I are gonna have a talk." His tone left no room for argument as he carried her to his Mustang that was parked right outside of the doors, still running, and dumped her into the passenger seat.

She crossed her arms and fumed as he walked around and got behind the wheel. She refused to look at him as he peeled out of the parking lot. She kept her face turned away from him, but was highly aware of his gaze as he divided his attention between her and the road. She ignored him though and kept her face turned toward the window, fighting back tears of anger. So much for her standing up to him, she thought bitterly.

Billy sighed and ran a hand over his shaved head. He wasn't sure exactly how to handle this—how to talk to her about whatever it was that was going on between them, so he thought that the place to start was going to have to be with what he wanted. He knew what he wanted, he just wasn't sure if she wanted the same thing. His hands tightened on the steering wheel as the thought that she might not want those things flashed briefly across his mind. He honestly couldn't predict what he would do if it turned out that she _didn't_ want what he wanted. Billy knew that he was difficult, demanding and moody as hell so he wouldn't blame her at all if she was leery about getting involved with him on any level.

Before he knew it, he was drawn out of his thoughts as they arrived at the bar. With another sigh, he parked the car and got out. Walking around to the passenger side, he opened her door and extended his hand to help her out of the car. She hesitated for a moment and he noticed with a pang in his chest that she looked as if she wanted to cry, but she took his hand and let him draw her out. He continued to grip her hand as he led her inside and to the back tables where Joe, Chrystal, Bodie and Tommy were sitting. He stopped on the way to tap the bar and tell Miguel to send his other waitress Nadine, over with a Bacardi and Coke for Chris and a beer for him.

Instead of sitting with the rest of them, he led her to the next table over that was situated in the corner behind the pool table. It afforded them a bit of privacy which was what Billy wanted seeing as he had no intention of everyone hearing the conversation between them. He took off his jacket and hung it on the back of the chair as the others came over to say hi to Chris. After a few minutes and a black look from Billy, they meandered back to the other table and left the two of them to talk.

Billy had just opened his mouth when Chris announced with a slight tremble to her voice, "I have to use the bathroom."

Billy sighed again and rolled his eyes and pursed his lips as he sat back in the chair and lit a cigarette from the pack on the table. He once more started tapping his fingers on the table as he tried to think of how he wanted to say what was on his mind. He looked around the bar as Miguel brought the drinks himself. It was crowded, which was not that unusual for a Saturday night in this neighborhood. The regular crowd was there and the bar bitches were eying him from various points, but he gave them all the look that they knew meant not to approach. A table of rowdy drunken faggots near the jukebox caught his attention as they hollered at the waitresses, who consisted of Mandy and Nadine, to bring them more beer. They looked like some sort of sports team by the way they were all dressed in kakis and polo shirts.

Billy watched them for a few seconds before he heard Chris's voice literally scream his name making his heart jump into his throat and his body bolt out of the chair he was sitting in hard enough to crash and break against the wall behind him as he hauled ass in the direction of the bathrooms with the boys right behind him.

Chris almost ran to the bathroom to calm herself down and get rid of the tears of agitation that welled in her eyes. She flushed the toilet and stood at the sink, which now had soap, and washed her hands. She ran the water on cold before splashing her face and her eyes. She stared at herself in the cracked mirror for a moment before drying her face with the paper towels that were in the dispenser. She had no idea what was going to happen next. She couldn't put her foot down and be firm if all he was going to do was ignore her and overpower her physically.

Visiting Bobby sound more and more like a good idea as she thought that Billy was just going to do what he wanted and not give her any choice in the matter. She wasn't cut out for casual relationships, if they could even be called relationships. She needed monogamy, she needed the security that she was the only one her man was going to for all of his needs, whether physical or emotional, just as she was going to him for hers. Billy Darley was just not that kind of man from everything she had ever heard about him.

Taking a few deep breaths so that she wouldn't appear to be upset, she would be damned before she showed the idiot any weakness, she drew herself upright and marched out of the bathroom. Halfway down the hall, a tall man stepped into her path and stopped her with his hands on her hips. Before she could back away from him, he had her pinned against the wall as he brutally grasped her breasts and whispered with breath that stank of whiskey, "Well, well, what do we have here? You look pretty fresh and I ain't had a taste of a fresh little piece of ass in a while."

"Get off of me!" she said furiously as she pushed at him. Her struggles only seemed to excite him as he pressed his hardness against her hip. He gripped her wrists in his hands hard enough to leave bruises and she cried out in pain.

"Shut up you fucking whore, or I'll make it hurt!" he hissed dangerously as he leaned forward and ran his tongue along her neck.

When she found she couldn't get away, he was just much too strong and her feeble attempts to get away were not working, only exciting him further by the way he was now mauling her breast with one hand and attempting to wedge his knee between her legs, she opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could, "BILLLLYYYYY!"

In what seemed like minutes to her, but she knew to have only been seconds as she struggled with the man, he was suddenly ripped away from her and thrown into the wall opposite to where he had her pinned. Billy stood there breathing raggedly as he held the man pinned to the wall with his forearm across his throat and his expression twisted in absolute fury as he ground out in a dangerous hiss, "You think you can lay hands on what's mine?"

The stranger's eyes grew wide with fear and panic as his gaze flicked to where Chris stood crying with Joe and Jamie's arms wrapped around her, asking her questions and trying to assess the damage and comfort her at the same time. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he stuttered weakly, "I—I was just—"

Billy ignored him as he sent Jamie a look and Jamie said, "She's scared and she's got bruises all over dude, but she's okay."

Billy let go of the guy with one hand and gently gripped her wrist to see for himself the mark that was already turning purple. He snapped his attention back to the trembling man he still had pressed against the wall before he roared, "MOTHERFUCKER!" he let go of the guy and pulled back his fist, the first blow connected solidly with the shithead's face and he felt the satisfying crack of broken bones beneath his knuckles.

The man sagged to the floor only for Billy to pick him back up and drag him to his feet with one hand twisted in his sweat stained shirt. Billy felt the hot rage wash over him as the image of the bruises on Chris burned in his mind while he landed punch after punch in the bleeding man before him as the fight moved from the hallway to the open area in the front of the bar.

Billy didn't notice the way everyone had stilled and the music from the jukebox cut off as he pounded his fists into the bloody mess in front of him while he screamed hard, "THAT'S MY FUCKING WOMAN ASSHOLE AND YOU PUT MARKS ON HER? SHE BELONGS TO ME! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING HER MOTHERFUCKER!"

Billy really lost it as he landed blow after blow on the guy until Baggy and Bodie grabbed him around the arms and dragged him off of the guy as Bodie said, "Bro, it's over—he's done!"

Billy, still breathing heavily, jerked himself away from them and landed a few kicks in the man's side with his heavy biker boots and spat on him, "Get this fucker outta my sight! I ever see him again, I'll FUCKING kill him!"

Chris watched everything wide-eyed in a little bit of fear. Not fear for herself, but fear that Billy looked like he actually wanted to kill the guy in front of everyone. She had heard he had a temper and she was now seeing a birds-eye view of it, but none of the gossip she had ever heard about him said that he would go off like this over a woman he had slept with. The small seed of doubt about what he really felt made her think about her own behavior since this whole thing started. She had been terrified that she was going to get raped in that hallway and her only instinct was that Billy would not let it happen, making her call out his name as loud as she could.

Sniffing and wiping his nose as Dog and Tommy hefted the man up and dragged him out the door, Billy paid scant attention to his hands which were bleeding from breaking the skin over his knuckles on the fuckers face. He turned and strode over to Chris and drew her into his arms, ignoring the wide-eyed crowd around them listening to every word.

"You okay baby?" he asked huskily as he ran his hands over her back while she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. He felt her nod shakily and he squeezed her closer before backing away and gripping her hand in his and led her back to the gangs table while Miguel poured them some shots and brought them over.

"Here, let her drink this—it'll help calm her nerves." The older man told Billy.

Billy dragged her to sit in his lap while he held her close and brought the glass to her lips. "Here baby, drink this." He said coaxingly as he tilted the glass and she sipped it. When she had drank all of it, he set the glass down on the table and pulled her closer. The gang started talking among themselves, not wanting to disturb the bubble of privacy that Billy had created around himself and the woman in his lap.

Chris sniffed and sat up straighter as she looked into Billy's blue-green eyes and he asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Chris nodded, still looking into his gaze as she whispered, "I was more scared than anything." She bit her lip and asked tremulously, "Why did you go off like that? I mean, I thought you were going to seriously kill that guy."

"I would have if Bodie and Baggy hadn't stopped me." Billy growled as his gaze drifted to her wrists which were now a bright purple color in the shape of fingerprints. He lifted her abused flesh to his mouth and kissed it softly, murmuring, "No one puts their hands on you. Ever."

"Why?" she asked, her voice shaking still, but not with fear, but hope as she saw the emotion in his eyes. The way that he was acting towards her and the way that he was treating her was just so tender, so gentle and so full of concern that she suddenly thought that maybe he wasn't trying to turn her into one of his usual girls, that maybe he was trying something different with her.

Billy took a deep breath and held her gaze, hoping that she would feel the same way as he said softly, "Because you're my girlfriend and I'm your man. I'll always do anything I have too to protect you. No other man is ever gonna touch you."

Chris felt her heart stop for a moment before starting again, only to pound furiously as she said with a sharp gaze, "So does that mean no other women? I would need that Billy, if this is gonna work."

Billy looked deep into her eyes for a moment before kissing her softly and drawing away before he nodded and said huskily, "No one but you baby."

Chris smiled happily and he smiled back before drawing her into a scorching kiss that drew appreciative giggles and cat calls from the others. She stayed cuddled on his lap for a couple of hours until he nudged her and said, "Gotta hit the head."

She stood and sat in his chair when he left the table. Chrystal, who by this time had had more than enough to drink, leaned over and gave her a strange look before asking, "So?"

"So what?" Chris asked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you guys—like—together?" Joe asked with rampant curiosity.

Chris couldn't help the smile that lit her face as she nodded. Joe gave a whoop and Bodie and the others raised their glasses to her and congratulated her in various ways, but Chris noticed that Chrystal remained silent. Once the conversation flowed around them, Chris asked her, "What's wrong? Are you upset that Billy and I are going out?"

Chrystal hesitated for a split second before shaking her head and saying somewhat less than enthusiastically, "No—it's great, really." She shrugged and smiled good-naturedly, "Don't mind me; I'm just in a weird kinda mood today."

Chris frowned and asked, "Why, what happened after Billy and I left last night?"

"Nothing." Chrystal shook her head, "Joe spent the night last night."

Chris tried to hide a smirk, but then she noticed that Chrystal didn't look too happy about it, so she pressed on, "Was it not good? Did he do something wrong?"

"No!" Chrystal stated emphatically, "It was good—really good, but—" she sighed and ran a hand through her long brown hair, "I just wish I knew where I stood with him like you do with Billy, that's all." She said as she watched Joe while he talked to Baggy about something.

Chris thought for a moment, "Have you tried asking him?"

Chrystal snorted and shook her head, "No." she turned back to Chris as she said with a small laugh, "Really, don't worry. I think I just be must be close to starting my period and its making me all maudlin and shit."

Chris smiled back slightly and told herself that maybe Chrystal was right. From everything she had seen about Joe, he wasn't just going to fuck her and then dump her and Chrystal did get funny ideas in her head right before PMS set in. Chris took a drink of her beer and smiled at Billy as he made his way back to the table.

Her smile disappeared though when one woman detached herself from a group of rather cheap looking women who Mandy had already shared her private nickname of the Skank Squad with her and Chrystal. When the woman stopped Billy with a firm grip on his bicep, Chris scowled and slammed the beer mug on the table, gaining the attention of Bodie, who was talking on the phone with his girlfriend, and Jamie who was talking to Tommy.

The three men swiveled their heads around to follow Chris's line of sight and Bodie said, "Hey babe. Looks like Gina is trying to crawl her way into Billy's shorts and Chris don't look too happy about it." He listened for a minute and then held the phone out to Chris as he grinned and nudged her to take it, "My girl Alisha wants to talk to you."

Taking the phone from Bodie and putting it up to her ear, her scowl deepened, "Hello?" Chris growled with her eyes still trained on where Billy was trying to get away from the woman. He kept shrugging her off and she kept grabbing at him, casting catty looks at Chris.

"Girl, Bodie told me that you and Billy are together now." Alisha said firmly as if they had known each other for years and not just met the night before, "If he's your man, you gotta get over there and kick that bitch's ass!"

"What?" Chris scoffed, "We aren't in high school anymore Alisha."

"That is the only thing that works with those bitches at the bar." Alisha assured her, "I had to do the same thing with Bodie honey. I had to make an example. If you don't make an example of Gina for touching your man, all the bitches are just gonna keep throwing themselves at him every chance they get whether you're there or not. Kick her ass and let them all know that he is yours and off limits! Just trust me honey."

"Okay." Chris said as this Gina chick tried to run her hand over Billy's chest and he knocked her hand away. He tried to glance in her direction and Gina leaned up and ran her tongue over his neck. Chris tossed Bodie his phone and he caught it with a grin as she stood up and stalked over to her man.

"Come on baby." Gina purred as she tried to cup Billy's goods through his jeans.

"I told you to fuck off Gina!" Billy said firmly as he raised his hand as if to backhand her, making her flinch.

Before her hand could remove itself from his privates, it was caught in a vice like grip and bent at an awkward angle as Chris hissed, "Back the fuck off of my man bitch!"

Chris wrapped her hand in the woman's stringy brown hair and yanked her head back. With Gina temporarily immobile, she swept a predatory gaze along the line of narrowed eyed women standing there watching. Yanking Gina so far backwards that the woman cried out at the pain in her spine, Chris said loud enough for all the women to hear, "Billy is mine now and off the fucking market—got that? The next one that touches him is gonna get this!" Chris swept Gina's legs out from under her and jumped on top of the crying, screaming woman as she punched her in the face repeatedly.

Billy, grinning fit to burst, let Chris have at it for a few minute before he finally thought that Gina had gotten the point as had the other women, and circled an arm around Chris's waist and picked her up like a piece of lint while Bodie and Miguel, both laughing their asses off, picked a sobbing and bleeding Gina up and shuffled her out the door.

Billy, still grinning, set Chris down and turned her so that she faced him as he said laughingly, "Come on baby, I think everyone got the point that my dick is now your exclusive property."

"Damn straight it is!" Chris turned her back to his front and glowered at the now cowed women. They were all thinking the same thing—that for a girl, Chris fought like a man, and none of them wanted to get their faces fucked up like Gina just did.

Billy held onto Chris's hips all the way back to the table where the rest of the gang all of whom were wearing huge grins. He sat down and dragged her into his lap and gave her a scorching kiss that drew more appreciative whistles and catcalls from the rest. Chris broke away from him and demanded, "Let's go."

She stood up and drained her beer. Taking Billy's hand, she pulled him out of the bar after telling the snickering gang, "Later." The adrenaline and the jealousy were making her more aggressive than she actually was, but Billy wasn't complaining. They made their way to his apartment and his bed in record time where she tore his white t-shirt over his head and then pushed him backwards on the bed before crawling her way up his body like a cat, kissing random places until she reached his chest, where she bit his nipple lightly, making him jump and grunt in surprise.

Now normally, Billy was not one to give up the control in his bed. He was a very dominant lover, who relished controlling how fast or how slow the pace was set, but he thought with another grin that he just might see how much he liked letting her do what she wanted. He thought it was hot and from the tightness of his jeans, his body wasn't complaining.

Chris latched onto Billy's neck and licked his skin as her hands were busy flipping open his belt buckle and pulling down his zipper. Snaking her hand past his open fly and his boxers, she closed her hand around him and started pumping him slowly, only letting go when he pulled her top over her head and unhooked her bra. When her top half was bare, she leaned back down and resumed mouthing his neck, she sucked slightly as if asking his permission to make a mark. He gasped, groaned and nodded as his hands swept over her back and she sucked hard at the spot right next to his Adam's apple.

She pulled back to admire it through predatory eyes and ground down hard against his thigh before lifting herself slightly and yanking his pants down enough to free him. She kept her eyes on his as she took his hand and brought it down her body from where he was playing with her nipple to her pussy. He smirked when he felt how wet she was and rumbled huskily, "You wet for me baby?" Chris bit her lip and nodded, "Aw, come on sweetheart, don't get all shy on me now. Tell me what you want."

"I—I want—" She bit her lip and a small blush formed on her high cheekbones. He grinned encouragingly as he kept stroking her, making her moan and she went on, "I want you inside of me right now."

"You want my cock in your pussy?" he asked dirtily, loving the way she kept blushing at his choice of words. When she nodded, he said, "Well come on then baby, take what you want. Take what's yours." He ripped off her panties, making her catch her breath at the way he just tore them right off of her, and then moved his hands to her hips where he helped her position herself over his rock hard erection. Once she was in place, he swept his hands back to her tits and massaged them firmly, fascinated with how firm and perky they were for being as large as they were. It had been his experience that big tits usually sagged or were somewhat soft, but not his girl's, hers were firm and beautiful. She had tits most women would pay good money for and he knew that they were real, just by the feel of them.

Chris lowered herself on him in a smooth, slow motion, drawing moans from the both of them. She sat still for a moment until she felt him buck his hips a little to get her moving. Opening her eyes and gazing hotly at him, she refused to let him make her move, "This is my show, remember baby?" she tutted, "I'm taking what's mine."

He grinned and nodded at her in apology, resuming his playtime with her titties. He pulled her down far enough to reach them with his mouth and she gasped as he bit down before soothing the sting with his tongue. She moved slowly at first, grinding against him on the down stroke to rub her clit against the root of his cock. It wasn't long before he pleaded with her as he gripped her hips with his hands, "Faster baby, harder. Fucking _ride_ me already." In order to bend her to his will, his hand slid down her front until his thumb reached her clit, where he pressed and flicked, bringing her closer to coming undone. He knew from her gasps and breathing, as well as the tightening of her body around him, that she was close and he wanted her to tip over the edge around him.

Chris felt the edge of oblivion rushing towards her and with his voice in her ears as he continued to whisper dirty, crude things that were only allowed in the privacy between lovers, she started slamming down on him just like he wanted, making it his turn to throw his head back into the pillows behind him as he groaned. Sweat was beading on her, making her whole body glisten as she rode him into the home stretch, crying out loudly, "Billy!"

Billy's eyes snapped open as she said his name and he gripped her hips firmly, thrusting up as hard as he could to help her get him off. His balls drew up tight and his thumb slid back to her clit as he gasped and ground out, "Yes, baby—_yes_—just like that—fuck me—fuck me!"

He smiled wickedly as he snaked one hand around to her back and pressed the tip of his finger against her ass, not hard enough to penetrate her, but hard enough to stimulate her and from the way her eyes snapped open and her jaw dropped, she loved it. He kept playing with her this way until she screamed, "OH GOD! BIILLY!" and spasmed hard around him before her tight little pussy choked the shit out of his cock like he loved when she came a second time.

Billy jerked upwards once—twice, he hissed and groaned, "_Fuuuck_! I'm cummin' baby! **Ahhh**!" She fell forwards against his chest, their heart pounding in sync as they panted raggedly. His arms held her as his cock continued to pulse inside of her as she tingled around him. Billy swallowed hard as he slowly regained his breath while staring at the ceiling and holding Chris close.

Chris was so relaxed, she didn't think she could summon enough energy to roll off of Billy if someone held a gun to her head, so content with just letting him hold her, she dozed on his chest, figuring that when he was tired of her laying on top of him, he would push her off. Damn, that had been mind-blowingly unbelievable. She had been a little taken aback when he had used his finger on her butt, but the sensation had been intense and she had quickly decided that she really, _really_ liked it. After a little while, he rolled her off of him gently and sat up.

Surveying the damage, he grinned. Damn, she had fucked him with his boots on. He finished removing the rest of his clothes and turned to look at her sprawled out and sleepy, clad only in the short black skirt that she worked in and the smile of a sexually satisfied woman. He untwisted the skirt from her waist and pulled it down her legs and off of her before getting up and covering her with the sheet. Going into the kitchen, he drank a glass of water while standing at the sink and refilled the glass and went back into his bedroom.

He prodded her with a hand and said as she opened her eyes, "Here baby. Drink some water."

She sat up, drawing the sheet to her breasts and sipped as she watched Billy leave the room for a moment and then come back in with a small towel that he had wet down. She blushed furiously when he briskly parted her legs and cleaned their combined fluids from between her thighs as she squawked, "Billy—", highly uncomfortable that he would do something so intimate to her. Her mind immediately snorted, like he hadn't done anything just as intimate to her before. He threw the towel into the corner when he was finished and chuckled at her embarrassment.

"Ain't no thing baby." He told her softly as he kissed her. Frowning slightly as he realized something, he asked, "You on the pill baby?"

"Yeah," she murmered, relaxing back onto the bed, sleepiness claiming her once again.

He nodded. She had made him so hot for her that he had forgotten to use a condom, something he_ never_ did before and the more he thought about it, he had forgotten last night in the alley as well. If they weren't careful, she was going to end up getting pregnant and Billy wasn't sure about how he would feel about that. He was definitely didn't think he was ready to be a dad.

He took the glass back from her and set it on the table next to the bed. She closed her eyes again, thinking that he was just going to climb in beside her and go to sleep, but when she felt the sheet roughly yanked away, her eyes snapped back open to see him stretched out at the foot of the bed wearing a wicked smirk as he clasped her thighs.

She quirked an eyebrow at him and he whispered sexily, "It's time for _me_ to take what's _mine_ now."

Chris bit her lip and groaned as he parted her thighs and dove in, licking her all over as he thrust a finger into her. She moaned and grasped the pillow beneath her head so hard that her knuckles turned white. Her head thrashed from side to side and he zeroed in on her nubbin and sucked hard as he pumped his thick finger in and out. She cried out his name when he started to flick her clit fast with his tongue while keeping the suction on her with his lips as the one finger was joined by another.

She tasted like ripe strawberries, Billy thought to himself as he watched her facial reactions to his ministrations. He had never done this to a woman before, not that he would ever admit that to anyone, but the guys all talked about how their women liked it and Billy was a fast learner if nothing else. He would have found this particular act disgusting if he wasn't so aware that she was not like the women he usually bedded. While obviously not a virgin, her tight little body told him from the start that she wasn't a whore, and if that wasn't enough, her reactions to him and everything he had done to her so far spoke loud and clear that she was not that experienced.

The memory of her as she rode him earlier flashed in his mind as he slid his thumb inside of her perfect little hole, gathering as much moisture as possible before replacing it with his first two fingers. He kept the suction on her clit more or less constant as he flicked his tongue around, alternating from a sweeping side-to-side motion to tiny little circles with just the tip. He kept his eyes on her face, looking for any sign of discomfort as he pressed his thumb into her ass, opening it just a tiny bit.

Chris felt his thumb try to enter her anus and her eyes flew open with a gasp. She looked down at him and saw his gaze locked on her anxious one. She was a little frightened about it, she had never had anyone touch her there and she had heard that it could be really painful. It had felt incredible earlier, but then at the time, he had not been trying to put anything inside there.

When he saw that she was unsure and a little scared, he let her flesh go with a pop and whispered to her without moving his thumb from her entrance, "Shhh—it's okay baby. I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me too."

"I—I don't know about this Billy." She whispered, still unsure, "I heard that it hurts."

Billy found that he couldn't lie—not to her at least. He begrudgingly admitted to himself that if she was another chick, he just might lie; he had before to get what he wanted. "It can at first, if you resist it." He admitted in a low voice, "But I'm not gonna do that baby. I'm just gonna play with it a little like before—you liked it before right?" he asked coaxingly.

Chris blushed and nodded shyly. He grinned approvingly at her as he instructed, "Just relax baby, let me make you feel good." He lowered his head to her core again and resumed his mission. True to his word, he didn't try to penetrate her ass any more than he already had, but he was certainly going to try to get her to let him take her that way eventually, he told himself.

Billy Darley was a man of large sexual appetites. He liked fucking a woman's ass sometimes more than her pussy, depending on the woman. If he found her pussy to be loose around him, like Gina's, he had no problem sticking his cock into the tighter hole. But with Chris, it was going to be different. He wanted to take her anally because he wanted her to be totally his, not because she had fucked so many men that her pussy was loose even around Billy's own larger than average size.

Billy felt her thighs trembling around his head and her body tighten up around his fingers in her cunt and knew that she was going to cum and cum hard. Very, very gently, he took her clit between his lips and pulled slightly while his thumb pressed firmly into her ass and the tip popped through the tight ring of muscle. His move was rewarded by Chris screaming as the wave crashed over her and her juices poured out which Billy happily lapped up.

Crawling up her body, laying a kiss here, a suck there, he entered her with a firm thrust of his hips, not waiting for her to regain her senses. Clasping her behind the knee, he hooked her leg over his hip and started pumping into her slowly as he watched her blissful face come down from its euphoria. When he felt he had her attention once more, he dipped his head and nipped at her neck before sucking strongly, giving her a mark to match the one that she had given him.

He soon grunted with the effort of his pounding thrusts as she groaned and shook with the impact and he whispered to her, "Who do you belong to baby?"

Chris gasped with the sting of his hipbones slapping her inner thighs as she told him what he wanted to hear, what she knew to be true, "You." She said breathlessly.

"What?" he asked aggressively as he reared back onto his knees and thrust faster and harder, "What was that baby?"

"You," she cried out as his right hand played with her clit as his left hand snaked around her leg and flicked over her anus once more, "I belong to you—Oh God!" It was too much, the stimulation between her legs was starting to border on painful and she grasped his wrist in her hand but he refused to move it or stop as he slapped their bodies together.

"It's okay baby—were almost done." He shushed her, knowing that she was reaching her limit. He angled his hips until he felt the rough patch of her g-spot at the tip of his cock and stayed there, hitting that spot with every stroke until she screamed again as she climaxed. As soon as he felt her tighten and her hot fluid boil over him, he slammed into her again and came with a roar of his own, falling forward onto his elbows on either side of her head and pressing into her as far as he could as he whispered against her throat, "That's right baby—your mine now!"

He kept repeating it as the last dregs of his climax died away and he opened his eyes to see her once again, out cold with her eyes still opened a fraction and her limbs quivering. He pulled out of her and collapsed at her side as he reached down and closed her legs, giving her twitching mound an affectionate squeeze before drawing the sheet back over their bodies and pulling her into his arms with a tired sigh. Holding her close, he fell into a dreamless sleep, his last thoughts being that he forgot the goddamn rubber again and she better still have her ass in his bed when he woke up this time or he was going to fuck her back into a coma tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Got another chapter here for you. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put this story on thier favorites list! You guys are the best!**

**I should mention I don't have a beta, so any mistakes in grammer and stuff are completly my fault seeing as I always forget that there is in fact a spell check feature...**

**And as I mentioned before, this story is finished and I am already on the sequel, so if anyone has and suggestions please, please, please let me know and I will see what I can do.**

Chapter 5

Chris lazily opened her eyes and smiled as Billy held her in a death grip and snored against the back of her neck. He was sleeping with her pinned to the bed with his big body and when she tried to move, his arms tightened fractionally. Scooting around so that she faced him, she placed light, feathery kisses all over his face until he opened one bleary eye and grunted as if asking her what was wrong.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She explained still with the same goofy grin on her face that she woke up with.

He hummed as he let her go and said sleepily, "Surprised you still have any water left after last night."

She snorted as she got out of the bed and pulled her shirt and skirt on, not bothering to look for the underwear, "Me too." She confessed as she headed for the door. Opening it, she peeped her head out to check for anyone that may be wandering around, after all, it was a very short skirt and she didn't want to flash anyone.

Hearing Billy chuckle, she turned her head to face him with a curious look to find him checking out her ass. "Don't bend over like that if you don't want me to look baby." He smirked at her and she stuck out her tongue before heading for the bathroom down the hall.

Doing her business and cringing at the rasp of the toilet paper on her sore privates, she washed her hands and face in the sink before going back to the Billy's bedroom. Billy was up and was just pulling on his jeans, not bothering to button the fly as he scratched his chest and said, "Come on babe, let's take a shower."

"I don't have any clothes here Billy." Chris pointed out but he walked over to his dresser and threw her a pair of clean boxers and a t-shirt before hustling her into the bathroom where they took a hot shower together, having fun getting dirty before they got clean. This time, he took her slow and gentle, knowing that she was sore by now after three solid nights of rough fucking, as the steam clouded around them. When they were finished, they climbed back into his bed for a couple of more hours.

They spent the day just laying around, watching TV and talking, Billy asking her questions about her past and her family. She told him that she was adopted after her biological parents were killed in a car accident and then her adoptive mom died when she was five, so she was raised by her dad until he had remarried when she was nine. She told him how he had not really known what to do with a little girl, but he had always loved her and made sure that she knew it. Her step mom was the widow of her dad's best friend and had always been there as a mother figure. She told him about finding her brother Bobby, the reason she had moved from a small town called Charming in California to Detroit.

When she asked about his parents, he clammed up and she let it go for the moment. They lay on the couch, Chris with her head on Billy's chest as they watched a movie on the DVD player. Finally, at almost six in the evening, she propped her head on her fist and told him, "I have to go home honey. I gotta go to work at eight."

Billy grunted and admitted grudgingly, "Yeah, I got shit to do too." He got off the couch and swatted her on the ass as he said, "Come on. I'll drive ya home."

He buttoned the fly of his jeans and pulled on a shirt as she slipped on her flat dress shoes. She stole one of his cigarettes as he pulled on his socks and boots and grabbed his jacket and keys. He drove her back to her apartment and gave her a long, lingering kiss before asking her, "What time do ya get off babe?"

Chris groaned and told him, "Two in the morning."

"Get Chrystal to drive ya and give me a call when you're finished. I'll pick you up after work and you can spend the night at my place." He said as he lit a cigarette. Chris nodded and he exhaled the smoke and grabbed her once more by the back of the neck to give her another kiss before he said, "Go on, get outta here before I take ya back to my place and fuck ya again."

Chris giggled and got out of the Mustang. He waited until she went inside before roaring off. Chris grinned goofily again as she sprinted up the stairs to get ready for work.

All night, as she took orders and dealt with customers, some who were obviously new in that they thought that she was included on the menu, only to be set straight by a protective Mike, she couldn't stop thinking about Billy. The hours seemed to crawl by until closing. Chris rushed through her clean up and called Billy on her phone. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember ever programming his number into her phone in the first place.

"Yeah babe, you done?" Billy's deep voice asked, obviously knowing whose number was calling him. Another question she was going to have to ask.

"Yeah. You busy?" Chris asked teasingly.

Billy told someone in the background, "Get the fuck outta here punk!" before turning back to his conversation with her, "Never too busy for you baby. I'm on my way now. Stay inside until I get there."

"Um-kay." She hummed happily, making him chuckle before he hung up.

Chris had a rum and coke as she waited and chatted with Mike and his girlfriend Michelle until she heard the rumble of the Mustang and the honk of the horn. Bidding them goodnight, Mike stopped her before she could breeze out the door by asking, "You still gonna need that time off?"

Chris smiled dazzlingly as she said, "Nope. Not right now."

The door closed behind her, cutting off Mike's chuckles as she skipped over to the Mustang while Billy watched with a smile. He pulled her to him by the back of the neck again and gave her a scorching kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and then pulling away. "Good night?"

Chris nodded and asked, "You?"

"Not bad." He said as he started to drive.

When she noticed that they were heading for her apartment, she asked, "I thought you wanted to spend the night at your place?"

Billy nodded and told her around the cigarette clamped between his lips, "You should pick up a change of clothes for tomorrow. And whatever else you chicks think is so fucking vital."

Chris laughed and agreed, "Yes, a toothbrush for the morning would be nice."

Billy snorted and they were silent for the rest of the drive to her apartment. He walked up with her and waited for her to go get her things, claiming that he had to inspect her bed. She wasn't worried. She had a nice big soft bed that Billy laid on to test it out as he watched her gather a change of clothes and clean underwear for the next day as well as her shampoo and conditioner, make-up, hair stuff in case she wanted to make her hair, body spray and baby powder. When he spotted the powder, he smirked as he thought to himself that that was why he thought he smelled it on her last night.

Finally, she announced that she was ready and he followed her back down to the car. He stood protectively behind her as she locked the door before grabbing her arm and putting her into the passenger seat and shutting the door himself. He knew that word of their relationship was already starting to spread like wildfire all over the neighborhood due to the gossip that Baggy and Tommy had already shared with him as well as a few brave women who had outright asked.

Not wanting to fuck things up with Chris before they had even started, Billy had confirmed it, especially when one woman tried to offer to blow him as payment for a score. He had made it very clear that Billy Darley was now a taken man. The woman was so flabbergasted that her friend had to remind her that the place they were heading for was in the opposite direction when she started walking off, still looking shocked that Billy was turning down something he never turned down before.

But now, with his confirmation, he knew it was a matter of time before someone thought that they could get to Billy through his woman. He had already discussed it with Bodie and it had been decided that she was to have protection at all times. Not only would his enemies try to hurt her to get to him, but people who wanted drugs or favors from Billy might try to use her to get them. Billy was going to have to have a conversation with her about it tomorrow at the latest. Luckily Billy, who heard it from Joe, who heard it from Chrystal, already knew that Chris had the day off tomorrow, so there was no rush.

As he was driving to his apartment, Billy looked at Chris through narrowed eyes as she changed the radio station before reaching for her hand and bringing it to the hard ridge beneath the front of his jeans as he whispered, "See what you do to me baby? I been hard all night thinking about you."

Chris blushed prettily and stammered as she bit her lip, "I—uhm, I'm kinda not—um, up to doing—you know."

"You raggin' baby?" he asked casually. Chris giggled nervously and shook her head. Billy frowned as he tried to understand what she was saying. When he did, he couldn't help but to grin smugly as he asked, "Sore pussy?"

Chris nearly choked on her embarrassment as she nodded.

Billy's grin grew. Hell, he _had_ put a pounding on her for the last few nights, so he should let her rest. He just shrugged and said, "Alright baby. We'll just sleep." That was when it hit him how serious he was about her. Any other woman, he would have wasted no time turning the car around and taking her back home if she wasn't up to fucking. With her, it was different, he told himself. She was his woman, she belonged in his bed whether he was gonna get laid or not. Instead of making him freak out, it was instead, making a warm feeling grow in his chest.

They arrived at the apartment and headed straight for the bedroom as they heard Joe and Chrystal fucking in Joe's room. Chris giggled again as Billy grinned and shook his head. They undressed and got into bed and Billy rolled over to kiss her. The light kiss he meant to be teasing, quickly turned serious and forgetting what she had told him, his hand swooped into her panties to rub and squeeze. Billy tore his lips away from hers with a scowl as she jerked and yelped.

Quickly turning over and flicking on the bedside lamp, Billy sat up and knelt on the bed between her legs. He made short work of her underwear and pulled her thighs apart easily even as she tried to clamp them closed as her small hands slapped at his hands and forearms.

"Billy, what are you doing?" Chris almost screeched as she tried to wriggle away. Obviously, Billy had personal boundary issues, she thought with a snort, answering her own question.

Billy held her firmly in place as he examined her. Shit, he had torn her a little. There was a small tear on the right side of her entrance and the edges of her hole were swollen and an angry red color. Feeling like a shithead, Billy whispered, "I'm gonna take you to the clinic tomorrow baby. I ripped ya a little."

Chris succeeded in wriggling away from him and she pulled him down next to her. She saw his self-disgusted expression and soothed him by saying, "It's okay Billy."

"I was too fucking rough with ya." Billy grunted.

"And I loved it." Chris told him coaxingly as she smoothed her hands over his head and neck, softly rubbing his ears, "I wanted it that way just as much as you. I'm not bleeding or anything so I'll be fine. We just might have to wait a day or two to do anything, but that's all."

Billy grunted again wordlessly, still feeling like an ass. Pulling her close to him, he kissed her and pressed his forehead to hers as he said, "I'm still takin' ya to the doctor tomorrow."

Chris smiled, "Fine, if it makes you feel any better, we'll go to the doctor tomorrow." Inside, she was thrilled at the care he was showing her. She could tell how upset he was with himself, but she didn't want him to feel bad for giving her the best sex she had ever had. They lay in silence for a while after Billy turned to light back off as Chris calmed him by running her hand over his chest and kissed his shoulder soothingly.

It wasn't long before her hand wandered over his rock hard abs and then lower to his semi-hard erection as she placed tiny kisses on his chest. Billy groaned and clamped her hand in his as he whispered roughly, "Chris, you don't have to do that."

"You don't want me too?" she asked uncertainly.

Billy snorted in laughter at that, he nodded his head towards his now huge erection as he whispered, "Does that look like I don't want you too?" He raised her wrist to his mouth and kissed the marks that she received in the bar, still a vivid black and blue as he said, "I'm saying I don't expect ya to do anything tonight baby."

"I want too." Chris said with heavy lidded eyes.

Billy chuckled as he smoothed a hand over her cheek, "You horny baby?"

Chris blushed again but nodded shyly. She was aroused, she always was around him. Billy chuckled again and asked, "You gonna give me a hand-job or ya gonna blow me?" He only said it to make her blush deepen, because he thought it was so damn cute.

Chris, face on fire, avoided his eyes and looked at his sheet covered body and said hesitantly, "I don't know—I mean, I might not be very good—not like what you're used to." She wanted it to be good for him. She didn't want to disappoint, but God, she couldn't get the idea out of her head.

Billy's brow knitted a fraction as he asked, "You ever give anyone head before?" Holy Shit, he thought. He had never met a woman that never did that and the thought that he might be her first was making the possessive monster that resided in his chest when it came to her roar in triumph.

Chris bit her lip and shook her head, still not looking at him, missing entirely the flash of satisfaction and something else, something deeper that crossed his face.

"How many men have you fucked before?" he asked abruptly wanting to know how she could _not_ know how to do this.

Chris scowled and shifted uncomfortably at the question, finally looking at him in the face as she shot back, "How many women have you had?" Before he could answer, she went on, "I'm not going to lay here and compare notes on our past sex lives Billy. I don't want to talk about it."

Billy scowled as he thought that there seemed to be something wrong with that, but not wanting her any more upset than she already was, he put that thought to the back of his mind for later examination. He would get her to tell him eventually, he had no doubt about that.

Instead, he smoothed a hand over her hair and asked huskily, "You still want to do this?" The hot look returned to Chris's deep blue eyes as she bit her lip and nodded. Billy hissed through his teeth and ground out, "Then let me see what you can do baby." He ripped the sheet off of his boxer-clad hips and nudged her head downwards towards his rock hard cock. He took a deep breath to calm himself and keep from shooting his load at the mere thought of her mouth on him.

He lifted his hips to help her lower his boxers around the top of his thighs and Chris looked at him closely. He was what she knew to be larger than average and thick around. As she looked at him, his dick gave a twitch and her gaze shot back to him and he chuckled again at her surprise. He held her hand in his and wrapped it around him, showing her how he liked to be stroked. She quickly caught on and he removed his hand from hers and played with her hair. Chris watched the movement of her hand over him and his reaction. When a drop of pearly white fluid appeared out of the slit in the top, she unconsciously licked her lips and leaned her head forward to lick it, tasting him. It tasted slightly bitter as it hit the back of her throat, almost like an asprin, but she didn't mind it so much for some odd reason.

Billy groaned at the first touch of her tongue against the head of his cock as she lapped at the pre-cum gathering there. His hand tightened in her hair and he groaned and instructed, his voice heavy with arousal, "Yeah baby, just like that all over. Get me nice and wet."

She did what he asked her too before taking the initiative and bringing forth all the memories of the girl talks she had had with her girlfriends where the subject of oral sex was discussed in depth. She experimented a little to see what made him hiss and what made him groan before placing the tip of his penis in her mouth and sucking as she drew him in.

Billy felt like the top of his head was going to pop right off as she took him deep into the hot, wet cavern of her mouth. "Good God baby!" he groaned hoarsely as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of her throat and her tongue run along the sensitive vein underneath. He gripped her head in both hands and groaned again as the muscles in his stomach curled hard enough to lift his head and shoulders off the bed, "That's it baby, take me as far as you can—you're a fucking natural." She hummed in pleasure at his praise and he cried out, "_Fuck_!"

He counted to a hundred and listed all of the steps to replacing a transmission in a '69 Mustang to keep himself from spewing down her throat right then and there. Taking a couple of more deep breaths, he showed her how to suck him off as he moved her head up and down his length slowly. She quickly got the rhythm and he let go of her head, not trusting himself to not gag her. He clutched the pillow behind his head instead and closed his eyes as he hissed when his tip bumped the back of her throat again.

Chris was enjoying the act far more than she thought she would at first. It had started as a way to please him, but she had quickly started enjoying the power that her actions were giving her over him. She wondered how he would react if she deep throated him and quickly recalled the instructions her friend Tammy had told her when she talked about doing it to her boyfriend Juice. Chris took a deep breath through her nose and relaxed her throat before swallowing as she went down on him.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Billy yelled as he felt himself slid down her throat as his eyes snapped open and his head snapped up to watch her take more of him. His hands tangled in her hair and lifted her off of him as he asked a little suspiciously, "I thought you said you never did this shit before?"

Chris wiped the back of her hand over her mouth and cleared her throat as she said with a smirk, "I haven't, but girl's _do_ talk you know."

"You talk about this shit with your girlfriends?" Billy asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Chris shrugged and said, "It's in our DNA. We have to spill the details to our friends and some share a little more details than others." She wrapped her hand around him once again and said huskily, "For instance, my friend Tammy told me how to do that and I remembered it because I had a hard time looking her boyfriend Juice in the face for a while after that."

Billy snorted and looked into her eyes. Her eyes had no indication that she was lying at all, so he took what she was telling him as the truth. He grinned and said playfully as he pushed her head back down gently, "Well, okay then."

She shifted her weight around and got more comfortable and went back to doing what she was doing. In no time at all, Billy was a panting, writhing mess as she blew him. His grip on her head tightened warningly as he muttered, "I'm gonna cum baby." Giving her the chance to either back away or swallow. He groaned in approval as she took him deep once more and he groaned, "Yeah babe, make me cum! Fuck, you suck cock like a fucking pro baby!"

Chris smiled inwardly as she rolled his tight balls in one hand and hummed like she did before, making Billy cry out loud, "Swallow it all baby! _Ahhhhh_! **Fuuck**! Christina!" He pushed her down on him further and pumped his cum down her throat as she swallowed around him frantically. She didn't get all of it though and some spilled from the corner of her mouth. When she felt the flow back off, she let him slide out of her mouth and wiped delicately at the spillage with her fingers as she watched him while he lay there panting. He opened his eyes and said, "Come here baby."

Chris crawled into his arms and he pulled her close, kissing her forehead before pressing his to hers as he whispered, "Fuck baby, that was just—damn!" his head collapsed back onto the pillow as he took deep breaths, he didn't even have the words for it.

She propped herself on an elbow and asked a little anxiously, "It was alright?"

Billy chuckled tiredly as he brought her hand to his chest so she could feel the rate of his heart thumping madly and assured her, "Any more 'alright' and I would have had a fuckin' heart attack." He let her go when she pulled away and watched as she left to room to get a glass of water. Shit, for a fucking novice, she had given him the best goddamn blowjob he could ever remember having.

Chris yawned as she crawled back into the bed and he spooned up behind her, pulling her close and kissing the back of her shoulder before rolling her over and sitting up. He stripped off her panties and she tried to sit up as she asked, "Billy, we said we weren't—"

"Shhh." He shushed her softly as he climbed between her legs and spread her open, "I'm just gonna kiss it and make it better." He said with a wicked look.

She moaned as he did just that. He licked and sucked, but he didn't use his fingers once as he quickly brought her to a satisfying release before closing her legs and spooning up behind her once more. He held her close as they both went to sleep.

The next morning, they woke up and Billy grumbled for her to shower and get dressed so he could take her to the diner for breakfast. When she came back into the bedroom, he was already dressed in his usual baggy jeans and a black hoodie, sitting on the bed and waiting patiently for her to dress in a soft purple sweater and a pair of jeans with a pair of black ankle boots. On their way out of the apartment, they met up with Dog and a tiny brunette that he introduced Chris too as his wife Wendy. Wendy seemed like a really nice woman and she and Chris chatted like old friends all the way to the diner. By the time they walked into the run-down place that still smelled delicious, Chris already knew that Dog and Wendy had met in junior high and had been married since they were eighteen and already and had two kids, a boy and a girl named JJ and Shelly.

As they foursome entered the restaurant and Billy got a phone call and excused himself, Wendy leaned over and whispered to Chris, "I'm so happy that Billy found himself a steady girl. I have been telling Jason for years that if anyone needed a steady woman it was Billy."

Chris assumed that Jason was Dog's real name. "Thanks." Chris said as Dog came back from the bathroom and slid into the booth with his arm around Wendy.

"Guess who's working today." He told his wife with a smirk. At her questioning look, he said, "Nancy."

"Damn." Wendy muttered with a look at Chris.

Chris gave them both a curious look and Dog explained, "Nancy is a chick from the bar. She's had a thing for Billy for ages."

Billy came back to the table just in time to hear what Dog said and cuffed him in the back of the head playfully as he growled, "Stop tellin' my woman shit Dog, or I'll tell Wendy how you_ really_ cut your chin last month." He slid into the booth next to his girl and whispered in her ear, "He got drunk as fuck and fell UP the stairs, now how fuckin' embarrassing is that?" Chris snorted and giggled.

"Huh?" Wendy narrowed her eyes at her husband and said teasingly, "You want to tell me something honey?"

"No dear." Dog said innocently.

Wendy harrumphed as the waitress finally made an appearance. She was stick thin and about Chris's height with dirty blonde hair that had nothing to do with color and more to do with bad hygiene. Her skin had a sallow, unwashed look as well as her gaze skittered over the group as she asked for their order. She wrote everything down and took off without meeting anyone's eyes, especially Billy's and Chris asked, "Why is she acting so scared of Billy?"

Dog snorted into his coffee while Billy just hooked an arm over the back of the booth behind Chris as Wendy explained with a cackle of laughter, "I don't think it's Billy she's scared of honey. It's you. Everyone has seen by now what you did to Gina and those bitches are afraid to look at Billy now because they're scared you will mess them up like you did her."

Dog hooted, "Yeah, she's got two black eyes, a broken nose and I'm pretty damn sure you knocked out at least two of her front teeth!" He laughed hard as he added, "And that's not counting the fact that her face is all puffy and bruised. Girl, she looks like she got hit with a truck right in the face!"

Wendy tacked on laughingly, "Yeah, now all the regular bar sluts know better than to approach Billy for fear you will mark your territory with their faces just like you did Gina's!"

Chris's gaze turned predatory as she looked at Billy and said, "Damn right! Bitches will get an ass kicking."

Billy grinned at her goofily and took her hand and entwined their fingers as he brought it to his mouth for a kiss just as Nancy came back with their orders. Chris watched her closely and smiled smugly at the flash of jealousy in the other woman's face as Billy pulled her closer and kissed her temple.

Chris was not a selfish or vindictive person. She would share anything she could with anyone she considered a friend, but the two things she would never share were her panties and her man. Billy was hers and any other woman was going to get the message with Chris's size eight stamped on her ass. They ate their food while Wendy tried to wheedle the story of how Dog really split open his chin out of Billy and Dog playfully trying to stab him with a fork to keep him quiet while Chris defended Billy with her own fork, which resulted in a fork-swordfight. They were joined by Joe and Chrystal, who walked in with Chrystal looking disgruntled about something. Joe ignored her pained looks as the group finished their breakfast and joked around while drinking coffee.

Chrystal wasted no time telling Billy how addicted to caffeine Chris was, drinking up to a dozen cups a day. Chris shrugged sheepishly at the charge and everyone laughed. But when Chrystal started pointing out other things about her roommate and best friend that were a shy less than flattering was when Billy, eyes narrowed at Chrystal, informed them all that him and Chris had somewhere to go. Chris missed both Billy's look and Wendy, who was watching Chrystal with her own displeased look as Billy threw down enough money to cover the cost of their breakfasts on the table and grabbed her hand as he pulled her behind him out of the diner.

As Billy got in and started the Mustang, Chris asked him, "So where are we going?"

"The clinic." Billy grunted as he lit a cigarette while simultaneously maneuvering the car out of the parking lot and into the traffic on the street. At seeing Chris's surprised look, he smirked, "Thought I forgot huh?"

"No, I didn't think you did." Chris defended herself before admitting in a mutter as she snagged his cigarette out of his mouth and took a drag, "But I did."

Billy snorted and lit another one, letting her have that cigarette as he drove to the small clinic a couple of miles away. He needed to know that he hadn't caused any real damage to her for his own peace of mind.

He parked the car and they entered the small crowded waiting room and signed in as various people watched them curiously. They knew who Billy was of course, the clinic being one of only two in the Darley gang's turf, so it didn't take long for whispers to start as people realized that the woman with him must be the girlfriend that the whole neighborhood was talking about.

Billy gave the gossipers a black look that silenced them as he sat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Being the only one free, he automatically pulled Chris into his lap and ran a hand down the outside of her thigh possessively as he saw a couple of young punks eyeing her like a piece of meat. Billy gave those two an even darker look and ducked his head to nibble on Chris's neck which made her sigh and shiver. Raising his head and staring the two down with ice cold eyes, they quickly seemed to think that they didn't really need to be at the clinic anyway and hustled themselves out the door.

It wasn't that long until Chris's name was called and she held his hand in hers as they walked over to the small exam room. The doctor, a man that looked to be pushing sixty, consulted the paperwork in front of him before asking in a brisk professional tone, "Alright Miss Morrow, what seems to be the problem?"

Chris hemmed and hawed for a moment before Billy broke through her stammers and said bluntly, "I tore her. Now her pussy hurts."

After a moment of shocked silence in which the only sound was Chris's groan of embarrassment, the doctor said, "I see." Putting the file down on the desk, he motioned her towards the table and said, "Please remove the clothing on your lower body and lay down please." He instructed as he walked to the door and called in a nurse.

"What's she for?" Billy asked as a frumpy, middle-aged woman came in wearing a nurses uniform.

"It's procedure sir." The doctor told him with a comforting smile, "It protects both the patient and the doctor from accusations of anything inappropriate during this kind of exam."

Billy's eyes narrowed as he growled, "You do anything 'inappropriate' to my girl and there ain't no nurse that'll stop me from kicking your ass!"

The doctor paled and gulped in fright and Chris spoke up, "Billy, will you please stop scaring the medical staff and let them do their jobs? This table is not exactly comfortable and it's kinda cold in here."

Billy grunted as he took a seat at the desk while the doctor and the nurse went to work. The doctor sat on a small stool and pulled on some latex gloves under Billy's watchful gaze. He took a look between Chris's legs as they sat in the stirrups and gave the nurse a significant look. The nurse, an older woman that was standing next to Chris's head, asked sotto voiced so that the gang banger in the corner wouldn't hear her, "May I ask how you were torn?"

Chris grimaced as the doctor poked and prodded her sore flesh and said, "We got a little—vigorous."

The nurse looked at her sharply as she asked, "So you weren't forced?"

Chris got a little miffed at the accusation in the other woman's voice and said somewhat louder, making Billy swivel his attention away from the doctor, "Look, just because he_ looks _scary as hell does NOT make him a rapist! I told you, we just got carried away." when the woman just looked at Chris pityingly Chris snapped, "How the hell would he have raped me when I was the one on top you dumb fucking bitch?"

Billy snorted in amusement as the nurse turned red at the set down. His jaw clenched though at the knowledge that these people thought he would do this on purpose to his girl and he said as much, "Why the hell would I do this on purpose when it means I can't fuck her?" he growled dangerously, "I ain't stupid."

The doctor looked at the nurse sharply and said, "I'm sorry, but when a woman comes to us with this type of injury, we have to ask."

Billy grunted again and Chris snapped, "Yeah, well we told you what happened, now shut the fuck up!" She heard Billy laugh. The doctor hurried up and gave her a cream that would help her heal and said, "Sorry for the misunderstanding."

Chris left without acknowledging his apology, still muttering about morons as she marched out of the office and got into the car, waiting for Billy to catch up after paying the fee.

He stopped in front of the car and lit a cigarette, still chuckling as he saw her sitting there with her arms crossed and a dark look on her face as she glared daggers at the door to the clinic. Getting behind the wheel, he handed her the cigarette and said, "Stop baby. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Well it was to me Billy!" she exclaimed, "How dare those self-righteous pricks assume that just because I'm a little sore it means that you are a rapist?"

Billy sighed and pulled her over to straddle his lap between his body and the steering wheel as he kissed her softly and said, "They had to check babe. Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference between rape and rough sex."

She pulled a little away from him and said, "Sounds like this has happened before. You tore some other girl by doing to her what you did with me?"

Billy could practically feel the seething jealousy behind her words and he smirked, "I'll tell you if you tell me how many men you fucked before me."

"I told you Billy," she snorted and rolled her eyes as she slid back into the passenger seat, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well it sounds like you do to me." Billy countered smoothly, "Come on babe, just give me a number."

He cajoled her all the way back to his place and all afternoon, but she still wouldn't tell him. He left her with Wendy, Alisha and Mandy for company while he prepared to get his shit done and go pay Bones his money after kissing her goodbye and arranging for her and the girls to meet up with him and his boys at the Four Roses later.

The girls had a good time talking and laughing for a couple of hours before Wendy had to go pick her kids up from her mom's house, leaving Chris with Mandy and Alisha. Unbeknownst to Chris, the three women had discussed what Wendy had witnessed in the diner and they had all agreed that Chris seemed oblivious to the rampant jealousy that Chrystal displayed for Chris. They had also agreed that they liked Chris and they thought she was good for Billy, who before meeting her, had always seemed to have only two moods, bad and worse. They were not going to let Chrystal get between the new couple if they could help it, so when Chris asked if she should call Chrystal and tell her they would be at the Four Roses, Alisha lied through her teeth and said that she had already told her when she saw her earlier.

Of course, whenever you have more than one woman in a room, gossip ensued and they bugged Chris for details, which she obliged to a degree. She didn't tell them all the intimate details, but she did tell them that Billy fucked like an animal, which they already knew thanks to the bar bitches. When the subject of protection came up and Chris admitted that they had forgotten a couple of times, Mandy and Alisha's jaws both dropped to the floor.

"What?" Chris asked at their shocked expressions, "It's no big deal, I'm on the pill, and I'm sure that he doesn't have anything nasty."

Mandy and Alisha both snorted at that as Mandy told her, "I know he doesn't honey. It's just that it isn't like Billy to forget to use a condom."

"Yeah," Alisha said, "Bodie told me that Billy has been paranoid ever since he caught the clap from some girl when he was fourteen." She snorted, "When Bodie and I first started going out, I saw Billy with my own eyes_still_ checking his wallet and pockets for a rubber when he was shitfaced off his ass!"

Mandy giggled as she told her, "And you know, you can still get knocked up…the pill isn't a hundred percent effective. My friend Barb got knocked up twice on the pill!"

Chris gnawed on her lip as she thought that what Mandy said was true. She really wasn't ready for a baby. After all, her and Billy had only been sleeping together for a couple of days and a couple for even less time than that. She was going to have to make sure that they didn't forget again.

They giggled and gossiped some more as they got ready to meet the men at the bar. Chris chose a dark blue halter dress that hit mid-thigh paired with a pair of skinny-heeled boots that reached her knees, only letting about two or three inches of her legs show. The top of the halter dress was rather low-cut on her, but Mandy and Alisha assured her that she looked hot and that Billy would love it.

Mandy chose a pair of dark skinny jeans and boots with a emerald green butterfly like shirt that tied around the back and at the neck, leaving her entire back exposed while Alisha dressed in bright yellow baby doll style dress that looked fabulous on her and ballerina slippers. They walked across the street, talking about whether the boys would be there yet or not.

As they walked in, Mandy, who had the night off, whispered to Chris and Alisha, "Geez, am I glad I'm not working tonight!" as they looked around the crowded bar. The crowd was too thick for them to see the back tables, where everyone knew not to sit, and instead went to the bar where a greasy looking big Spanish man was pouring drinks in between wiping the bar with a smelly rag.

"Hey Sammy!" Mandy called as she waved a hand around, "Boy, if I didn't know it was Tuesday, I would think it was Friday!" she joked before ordering drinks for herself and Chris and Alisha. She noticed the leering look that Chris was getting from Sammy and threw her arm around the other blonde's shoulders as she said with a warning in her tone, "I would be nice with this one Sammy."

Sammy licked his lips lecherously and asked as he stared unashamedly at a now uncomfortable Chris, "Really? What will I get?"

Chris, about to excuse herself from the entire conversation, smelled the scent of leather, whiskey, cigarettes and a faint cologne a split second before a very familiar muscled arm snaked around her waist and pulled her into an equally familiar chest as Billy snapped at the man, "A bullet in the fuckin' head if you don't put your eyes back in your goddamn head and you keep disrespecting my woman dickface!"

Mandy and Alisha both snickered as Billy turned Chris around with his hands gripping her hips hard and gave her a quick but deep kiss to show Sammy, and anyone else that was watching, that she was marked as his. Breaking the kiss, Chris was busy trying to unscramble her brain as Billy lifted his head towards Sammy once more and broke into the Spanish man's panicked apologies, "Get her a fucking rum and coke and a bottle of JD for me and my boys and a round of beers." He barked before taking Chris's hand in his and dragging her to the table.

He growled low in his throat as he sat down and pulled her into his lap so that she was sitting sideways across his thighs. Running one calloused hand down the bare skin of her thigh, he asked with a deepened voice and more than a little trace of jealousy in his tone as he motioned at her outfit, "What the hell do you call this?"

"Umm…a dress?" Chris only had half of her brain working glanced down at the halter dress as she answered in a bit of a daze.

Billy snorted, "It looks like you put on a shirt and forgot your fucking pants!" He growled again as he shot dark looks around to make sure no one was staring at his woman. His jealousy meter had hit the roof when he had walked in and saw Sammy leering at her like that. Maybe he should go beat the shit out of him.

Amanda was trying hard to keep a straight face as she brought over the bottle and shot glasses for everyone. As she was putting a glass in front of Billy, she couldn't hold it in and started cackling.

"What the hell's wrong with you Mandy?" Billy barked with the same scowl he had been wearing since he saw Sammy drooling on Chris's tits still in place.

Come to think of it, with her sitting on his lap and leaning back against him, he had a pretty good view down the front of her dress. It was a nice view too; his scowl melted away a little as he enjoyed it.

"Sammy." Amanda choked out and held up her hands in a helpless gesture, "I tried to tell him, now he's scared shitless you're gonna beat his ass so he's called in Miguel to finish the night."

The rest of the guys snorted into their drinks. The big Mexican wasn't afraid of much…except for Billy...and his mother. But then most people around here knew enough about the huge, dangerously temperamental gang lord to be afraid. As for Sammy's mother, well, a lot of people were afraid of her too. She was tiny, but she would not hesitate to knock your ass out with a frying pan. Luckily she adored Billy and the gang, always telling them they were far too skinny and making them huge amounts of food and bringing it to the bar for them to eat.

Noticing that Billy had been unusually silent for the last few minutes, Chris turned her attention to him and away from a funny ass story about his three year old daughter that Jamie was telling them to find his gaze glued to her chest. Smirking, she asked in a rather sultry voice, "See something you like?"

"Hmm." Billy hummed with a tiny smile, now with a much improved mood as he grabbed his beer and took a long drink without taking his eyes off of her chest, "I think I like this dress." He said with a smirk.

Chris laughed and kissed the side of his shaved head as she said, "Behave."

"Only for you baby." He told her with his eyes still level with her tits.

**REVIEW TIME MY LOVELY'S!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Time for another chapter! Serious hugs go out to all who have reviewed, seeing those little blips in my mailbox just makes my day!**

**On a serious note, this chapter skips ahead a bit, giving an overall idea of how their relationship is going. I just can't write all the little day to day stuff for very long…I'm impatient! So sue me!**

**Oh, wait, I make no money from this fic, so you shouldn't sue me cuz I'm broke anyway…unless you count my shoe collection, which I will fight ya for! (grr)**

Chapter 6

Three weeks later, Chris was ready to strangle Billy as he once again, as was his habit since the night he first asked her, asked how many men she had in her closet as they lay in the sweaty, panting aftermath of a seriously slow, sensual and intense fucking. Chris rolled her eyes and sighed as she thought that this time, unlike last night, she couldn't threaten to go spend the night alone at her place if he didn't drop the subject. They were already at her place for once because it was Billy's turn to do a morning shift under the overpass and staying at Chris's place meant he could sleep in a little, plus he had muttered something about needing to break in her bed.

"Why won't you just tell me?" he asked irritably.

She rolled over onto her stomach and said bluntly, "Because you won't believe me."

His eyebrow shot up as he craned his neck, "Why the hell wouldn't I believe ya?" It's not like he thought that her numbers would be in the double digits or anything. He had already figured that it was a pretty damn low number. But now he was thinking that maybe he was wrong and he could feel the jealousy well up in his chest, making his eyes harden.

Chris sighed and said softly as she avoided his sharp eyes and picked at the pillowcase, "Because when people find out, they think there is something wrong with me."

"Tell me." He demanded with a scowl.

Chris sighed with irritation and closed her eyes so she wouldn't see his reaction as she told him, "One. Well, two now, including you."

When he said nothing, she cautiously opened one eye and saw him just laying there grinning at her with complete male satisfaction. Tears came to her eyes as she thought that he would start making fun of her now. When he still didn't say anything, she glared at him and asked in a choked voice, "So now are you going to ask what's wrong with me?"

Billy lost his smile and frowned as he asked, "Why the hell would I do that?" Chris shrugged and didn't say anything. He felt the jealousy die down the minute she had told him, but he was still feeling more than a little possessive. When he saw that it really upset her, he puffed a breath and pulled her on top of him and pushed her hair out of her face so she could see his sincerity as he told her, "Baby, there ain't anything wrong with you. You should be proud that you aren't a used up whore and shit. Why the fuck would you think there was something wrong with you because you haven't let a lot of men stick their dicks in you?"

Chris shrugged again and looked away as she whispered, "Chrystal said—"

Billy bit back what he really wanted to say on the subject of that bitch. He and the whole gang had noticed that it had become Chrystal's habit these days to point out to everyone what she saw as Chris's faults making it seem like she was joking. Billy had a pretty good idea what the fucking cunt had to say that made his girl so insecure. Billy also knew that Joe was already sick of her fucking ass. Tamping down the urge to say something rude about her so-called best friend, Billy asked, "Chrystal said what?"

Chris sniffed slightly and Billy wrapped his arms around her as she said, "She said that men don't like a woman that doesn't have that much experience and that—" she broke off again but Billy patiently waited her out, "She said a man like you wouldn't want a woman that didn't know what she was doing."

Chrystal had expounded on the subject at length during the week that she and Chris kept running into Billy and his boys everywhere, as well as saying snide things like that Billy would only get bored with her and start cheating on her before he broke her heart for good whenever she had seen Chris when Billy wasn't around. It had the effect of making Chris very self-conscious with the level of her bedroom skill, which was exactly what Chrystal had been hoping for.

Billy frowned worse for a minute. He thought to himself that it fucking figured that Chrystal wouldn't want men to know how innocent Chris was, as it would point out that Chrystal was a whore in comparison. He cleared his expression before he brought Chris's face back to his with a finger as he said with gruff sincerity, "Chrystal is talking out of her ass, so don't listen to that shit." He regarded Chris through narrowed eyes as his hands started wandering all over her backside, "Men like to know that what they do to their women, no one has ever done before. It can drive a man wild. You have no fucking clue what it does to me to know that you came to me practically a fucking virgin baby."

He kissed her passionately as he rolled them both over so that he was on top of her. He sucked a nipple deep into his mouth before letting it go with a loud pop. "I already know I was the first to get my cock in your mouth, was I the first to go down on ya too?" he asked with a wicked smile that only grew bigger as she nodded and hid her face in her hands, still shocked by his language. "Fuck baby, you got any more of that cream the doctor gave you?"

She gasped and clutched his shoulders as he ducked his head back to her nipples and said, "Yeah, why?"

He chuckled as he sat up, wedging a knee between her thighs and forcing them apart and up high around his waist as he leaned back down and ran his tongue along her throat, "Because I am about to get very—what was it you told that nurse—ah yeah, vigorous with you." He thrust into her slowly. Grasping her hands in his next to her shoulders, he entwined their fingers as he picked up the pace until she was writhing underneath him as their bodies slapped together loudly in the silence of the bedroom and the headboard crashed against the wall with every stroke he took into her tight depths as he showed her exactly how hot he found her inexperience to be.

She passed out cold again when he finally came with a brutal thrust and a harsh grunt. He buried his face in her neck as he finished off, breathing harshly and cursing inwardly as he realized that he had forgotten to use a condom, _again_. Jesus, it was becoming a habit now. Since the first week they were together, he had either remembered on his own at the last minute or she had reminded him after explaining that she wasn't worried about STD's, but rather an unplanned pregnancy. They had been as careful as they could, but still managed to slip in their vigilance once in a while.

Billy rolled off of her and pulled her close as he thought of the feeling that had rushed through him as he had imagined her all round and shit with his baby in her. He was shocked that it wasn't an image that scared the shit out of him like it would if she were anyone else. He kissed her forehead as he thought that she would be a good mom. What he had felt when he had imagined them having a kid was a weird sense of pride and a warm, tingly feeling in his chest. When he had described the feeling to Bodie a couple of days ago, while they were having one of their drunken girly chats that they would deny having to their very last breath, he said it was love.

Billy had thought about it for a few hours after he had sobered up and decided that Bodie was right. Billy hadn't recognized the feeling at first because it wasn't one he had ever associated with a woman other than his mother before she died. He knew then that he was already more than a little in love with the woman in his arms.

Something was going to have to be done about that Chrystal bitch though, he thought with a scowl. Anyone with eyes could tell that she resented the way people could grow to care so much about Chris. What she didn't realize was that it was because Chris was a genuinely caring person, while Chrystal only gave a shit when she was getting something out of it. If it was no longer fun for her, she moved on to whatever else was out there that could give her the attention she wanted. Chris genuinely liked people for who they were, she didn't care if they were rich or poor, fat or thin, young or old or any of that shit. Whereas Chrystal only cared that they had enough money to share with her.

That was what initially caused the problems between her and Joe. She was upset that Joe didn't have enough money to give her for shit like new clothes and the tanning salon. Chris on the other hand, had never once asked Billy for a fucking dime for anything, not that he wouldn't have given it to her if she did.

Joe told Billy that he knew that Chrystal was already fucking around on him and he didn't really care. If it weren't for Billy's interest in Chris, he would have gotten rid of the fake ass bitch after he first fucked her, saying that she was all flash and no substance. Joe had picked up on Chrystal being jealous of Chris right away, before any of the rest of them, save for Mandy, who had known both the girls longer than the others. Mandy had confided to Billy that Chrystal used Chris's looks to get men, knowing that if she pushed the right buttons, Chris would lose any interest she had in a guy and then Chrystal would be right there to 'console' them.

If that was the case, then Chrystal was caught in a trap of her own making. The knowledge that she wasn't the one that was really wanted, that she was only second best, was making her jealousy worse by the day. With Chris and Billy together now, Chrystal was hard pressed to gain the attention she wanted from men now that there was no available bait. Billy knew that Chrystal had been trying to arrange a girl's night with just her and Chris, playing on Chris's guilt that they hadn't really been hanging out now that Chris found herself a man. Mandy, knowing what Chrystal was likely up too, always managed to make it so that she, Alisha, Wendy and either Baggy's girl Silvia or Tommy's girl Autumn tagged along too, which was pissing Chrystal off to no end.

What was really getting to Billy was a few nights ago when Chrystal had made a sloppy pass at him in the hallway of his apartment while the gang and a few people that hung around held a party to celebrate Dog and Wendy's anniversary. He had pushed her away from him and hissed at her that he wouldn't fuck a slut like her with another man's dick and that she better pray he didn't tell Chris about it, which had made her pale and stammer out an apology as she blamed it on having too much to drink.

He had handed her off to a pissed looking Joe, and Joe had broken up with her that night after informing her that the reason she was getting kicked to the fucking curb was because he had already found out about a couple of other guys she had slept with and if she ever came around him or Billy again, he wouldn't waste any time telling Chris about this incident.

Chris knew that Joe had broken up with Chrystal because Chrystal was seeing other men, and she was upset with Chrystal about it, but she still had no idea about Chrystal's pass at Billy. Billy and Dog had had a talk about it. Billy finding that Bodie and Dog were the ones that were showing him how to keep his woman. They gave him advice that Billy listened too as Dog had been with Wendy for over ten years and Bodie had Alisha for a couple of years already. They had advised him to not say anything unless he really had too because Chris and Chrystal had been friends for a very long time and telling Chris that shit might backfire on Billy. So Billy kept his mouth shut for now.

But now that he knew that Chrystal was filling Chris's head with this bullshit, well that wasn't something that Billy was gonna stand back and let happen. He was not going to let that bitch make Chris feel like there was something wrong with her when in Billy's eyes at least, she was damn fucking perfect for him.

He kissed her forehead again and she snuffled in her sleep and cuddled closer as he closed his eyes and drew up plans in his head to limit the amount of influence Chrystal held over his girl.

He got started the next day as he did his shift under the bridge. He called his boys and made plans with them to surprise all their girlfriends to a night out just for the couples while Joe worked the corner seeing as he didn't have a girl anymore, which he was happy to do once Billy told him what was going on.

He called Chris to make sure she was getting off of work early and told her that they were going out that night, just the couples. She squealed with pleasure so loudly that Billy grinned as he had to hold the phone away from his ear, earning himself a strange look from the preppy guy in the car buying some dope from him.

They had a very good time at the club and then Billy and Chris had a very good time at his place as he got rewarded for the night out with a blowjob that left him as weak as a fucking kitten. Mandy, Alisha and Wendy, all of whom Billy had let in on his plan, were only too happy to keep running interference whenever Billy had shit to do over the next couple of weeks. They reported that Chrystal finally just openly tried to set Chris up by surprising her with a double date, but Chris had foiled the attempt by stating flatly when asked that she had a man already and was not on the market. Mandy and Alisha told Billy how Chris had then had some very strong words with her friend about trying to introduce her to guys and trying to get her involved in double dates. Chris had flat out told Chrystal that just because she fucked up her own relationship with Billy's brother did not mean that Chris was interested in screwing around on Billy and if Chrystal couldn't respect that, then it was for the best that the two friends spent some time with some of their other friends.

This news put Billy in an excellent mood for days. Chris was now spending more time at his place than she was her own. It wasn't without its little hiccups though. He found that he could get himself into a world of shit if he pissed her off when she was about to start her damn period. For a few minutes, he had to resist the urge to cover his balls protectively in case she went after them.

She also got emotional during these times and cried at the drop of a hat or if Billy even looked like he was mad at her. They had had a few arguments, but nothing major, just small shit as they got used to sharing so much of their time with one person. Billy especially, wasn't used to sharing his living space with anyone but Joe, but he wouldn't trade it though.

Even though some of the things she did annoyed him a little, he thought they were kind of cute and got more annoyed when she tried to stop doing it so as _not_ to annoy him, shit like licking the flavor off of her chips before she ate them. He did stop her from doing it around the guys though. The way she had slid her tongue over the chip, sucking on it to get every last bit of flavor had every single one of his boys sporting a visible erection as they had gathered at Billy's to watch a game on TV, even Dog and Bodie.

He fucked her brains out that night and then forbid her to eat chips and ice cream around any of the men because he already knew from experience that she ate ice cream the same way. He thought it was hilarious when he realized from her blush and shocked expression that she never realized she did that.

Normally, they coasted along together just fine though. The arguments were quickly over and forgotten.

There were also times when she read more in his words than what he actually meant. The first time he had walked into his bathroom and found a sexy pair of her panties hanging over the shower rod, he barked, "Hey babe!"

"Humm?" Chris hummed from his bed where she was still laying, sprawled across the sheets in one of his t-shirts and another pair of his boxers.

"Why the fuck are your underwear hanging in the fucking bathroom?" he asked with a frown.

"I washed them out last night." She answered simply.

"So why are they in here?" Billy asked as he stomped back into his bedroom with a scowl on his face while holding the French cut scrap of lace in his hand.

"Where else are they gonna dry?" she asked as she sat up and quirked an eyebrow at him.

Billy snorted, "So they are just gonna hang in the bathroom for everyone to see?"

Chris scowled now as she asked, "I'm gonna put them on when I get dressed, so what's the big deal Billy?"

Billy made an agitated sweep of a hand over his head and gestured around as he huffed, "I don't want them in there!"

Chris's expression flickered for a moment as she said "Fine!"

"Alright then!" he snapped back, all out of patience. He tossed her the offending undergarment and stalked back in to take his shower. By the time he was done, he went back into the bedroom to find Chris dressed in her own clothes and stuffing all of her things that had accumulated at his place over the weeks into plastic grocery bags.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked with raised eyebrows as she waltzed past him and into the bathroom, coming back out with her toothbrush and toiletries.

"Doing what you asked." She said with a slight tremble to her voice as she marched back to the bed and picked up the bags, "You don't want my things here, then fine, they're gone!"

She brushed past him again with the bags in her hand and out into the living room where Joe was just coming out of his room running a sleepy hand through his rumpled hair and asked lazily, "What's going on?"

"I'm leaving." She said quietly with a small sniffle, "Billy doesn't want me here."

Joe's jaw dropped and he and Billy both exchanged flabbergasted looks as she crossed in long strides to the front door. Joe glared at Billy and made a gesture with his hands that seemed to say, '_What the fuck happened?_', to which Billy returned with a '_How the hell am I supposed to know'_ look and shrug. Joe glared again sternly as he waved his arms as if saying, '_Get your dumb ass moving and fix it_!' before backing into his room to give Billy some privacy to kiss his woman's ass.

Billy chased after her. "Wait a fucking minute Christina!" Billy grabbed her arm before she could walk out the door, "I didn't say I didn't want you here!"

"Yes you did!" She sniffled again as he held onto her tight with her back against his front and nuzzled his face into her neck in apology as he slammed the door she had opened shut.

Billy sighed and told her, "I said I didn't want your underwear in the bathroom. If you gotta hang that shit up, hang it up somewhere in my room baby." He turned her around and she buried her face in his chest as she sniffled again. He lifted her face up to his with a finger under her chin and cupped her face between his hands as he wiped off the tears that had spilled with his thumbs, "I don't want Joe or anyone else to see your fucking panties. That shit is just for me and my viewing pleasure _alone_ sweetheart." He told her with a possessive look.

"Really?" she sniffed.

He kissed her softly again as he inwardly sighed in relief that he had the shit under control now, "Yeah, really baby. Come on back to bed."

He coaxed her past a grinning Joe who was standing in his bedroom doorway and back into the bedroom and laid her out on the bed. He quickly stripped her and kissed her all over, starting at her lips as he whispered, "How—could—you—ever—think—I—don't—want—you—here—baby?" he asked through the kisses he strung along the base of her neck like a necklace.

He made love to her slowly, drawing out her pleasure until she was a sobbing mess in his arms, begging him for release which he finally granted her once he knew she had understood that this shit between them was serious for him and he wasn't going to be tossing her pretty little ass out anytime soon. When she woke up from her stupor, it was to find that Billy had been a very busy boy. He took her hand and led her over to his dresser as he gruffly showed her which drawers he had cleared out for her to keep her things in.

She threw her arms around him and sobbed again as he rubbed her back soothingly as he rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like, "Fuckin' woman gettin' all emotional and shit." Chris laughed and wiped her eyes as she kissed him.

Over the next few weeks, she had plenty of clothes at his place so he finally brought up the subject he had been thinking about since she had told him about Chrystal undermining her confidence in his bed. He had found out everything else the cunt had been telling her too after a bit of relentless hounding. He had made damn sure that his girl didn't believe a fucking word that woman said. There was no way he was getting bored with her and he didn't even want anyone else and he made damn sure Chris knew it.

"Baby." He said as they lay on the couch watching some horror flick that Chris had picked out. God was he glad that she wasn't into chick flicks. He would have had a hard time watching that shit, even for her.

"Hmm?" Chris asked as she lay there with her head on his shoulder watching a particularly gruesome slaughter on the TV screen.

He shifted uneasily before he asked with deceptive casualness, "What would you say if I asked you to move in with me?"

Chris stilled for a moment as her eyes widened and her heart started pounding in excitement. She had not thought either of them would bring up the subject so soon. After all, they had only been together for a little over two months, but she would be a liar if she said she hadn't hoped that they would get to this point in their relationship.

They had spent every moment they could together since the night he declared them a couple. Mostly at his place since Chrystal decided to be a bitch and cheat on Joe. Chris was like any other girl that thought she found the right guy, dreaming about moving in, getting married and maybe even starting a family. Yes, she was involved with a notorious drug dealing gang lord, and getting those things would not be easy, but a girl could dream right?

She bit her lip as she said, "Do you want me to move in with you?"

Billy huffed out an irritated breath and said, "I'm fucking askin' ain't I?"

Chris levered herself up so that she could see his face and asked, "Are you asking because you really want me too or because you think that it's what I want?"

Billy rolled his eyes, huffed irritably again and then scowled at her, "I want ya too, that's why I'm asking or are ya just trying to be difficult?"

Chris's smile beamed as she giggled, "Then I would say how soon can we move my stuff?"

"You want to move in here with me and Joe?" he asked as if he didn't believe her answer. He had worried that she wouldn't want Joe living with them, even though she had never indicated any animosity towards his little brother. In fact, she and Joe got along so well that sometimes Billy had to wonder who she had come over to see that day, him or Joe.

Chris shrugged, "Well yeah, there's no sense in making both of you move to my place when it's easier for me to just move my stuff here." She suddenly frowned as she said thoughtfully, "Although, I don't really know if my stuff will fit in here."

"How much stuff do you got?" Billy asked skeptically. Chrystal was always calling things 'hers' since they day they all met. 'Her' apartment and 'her' couch and shit like that.

"Well, everything at my place is mine actually." She said absently as she gazed around the apartment deep in thought.

Billy exchanged a look with Joe, who had walked in on time to hear the tail end of the conversation and had guessed that Billy had finally gotten around to asking Chris to move in. The two brothers had already talked about it and Joe had assured Billy that he had no problem with Billy's girlfriend moving in or with Billy moving into his own place.

"Whoa," Joe gasped with an open mouth, "You mean that big screen TV is yours?"

Chris snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Joe's voice, "Hi Joe. Umm, I hope you don't mind, but Billy asked me to move in with you guys—I don't have too if you don't feel one hundred percent comfortable—" she stammered helplessly.

Joe cut her off with a wave of his hand, "Yeah, yeah, Billy already asked me and I told him I like the idea fine—that TV is for you?" he got to the heart of what was important here.

Chris giggled as she sat up fully and said, "Yeah. The TV, the entertainment center, the stereo, the DVD player, the living room furniture, the lamps, the kitchen table, the dishes, the small appliances, my bedroom furniture—everything actually except for the stove and fridge, which came with the apartment, a toaster and Chrystal's dresser set. Her bed is mine, but I don't think I'll be taking that back from her." She finished with a grimace.

"So why the hell do you let her tell everyone that that shit is hers?" Joe asked and both the Darley brothers waited for her answer. Billy already guessed that she didn't think it was worth the argument with Chrystal. Sometimes his girl was just too damn nice.

Chris shrugged and said, "She and I both know the truth so who cares what other people think?"

Billy and Joe both exchanged a frown. They both silently agreed that it was about Chrystal trying to make Chris look like a leech that was sponging off of Chrystal, when in reality, it was the other way around. Billy had already noticed, as had Joe, that Chrystal never seemed to have any money for necessities like food, but she always seemed to have cash for bullshit like the tanning salon and a manicure.

Chris on the other hand, was always buying shit like the towels and a new coffee pot for Billy's place and new sheets and blankets for both Billy's bed and Joe's. When she had come over with the shopping bags, Joe had dipped her backwards like men did in old movies and kissed her full on the mouth, earning him a growl and a punch in the arm from Billy, before sinking into the softness of his new dark red comforter with chocolate brown cotton sheets.

Billy had to admit, after sleeping like a fucking baby on his own new crisp black sheets and dark blue comforter, that he was going to have to forgive Joe for the trespass on his territory.

Billy glanced again at Joe to not say what they were both thinking, so Joe said emphatically, "We will make it fit girl! Let's go get it now!"

Chris laughed at Joe's enthusiasm and said, "Joe, I have to tell Chrystal that I'm taking my stuff first. She's at work right now. If she comes home and everything is gone, she'll call the cops and report a break-in! Besides, it will take a few days to organize everything and figure out where we are gonna put stuff."

Billy scowled yet again, no way in hell was he waiting a few days now that he got her to agree to move into his place, "Mandy, Alisha and one of the other girls will go with you tomorrow and pack all your shit while me and the boys will get a truck to move it."

"Billy—" Chris started to protest.

"Tomorrow." Billy stated.

"But—"

"Tomorrow." Billy now added a trace of steel to his tone that let her know that his mind was made up and he wasn't budging.

Not thinking it worth an argument, Chris let it drop until Joe skipped off to his room, his head full of visions of watching porn on a large screen TV dancing in his head, and Billy opened his mouth and said, "Now that that is decided, when are you gonna quit?"

Chris gapped at him for a minute, really hoping he didn't mean what she thought he meant and then asked, "Quit what?"

"Your job." Billy frowned slightly as if it was perfectly natural that since she was moving in with him, she had to stop working. Little did she know yet, that was exactly what Billy was thinking. He was her man and as such, it was his job to provide for her. He was the provider and that was that.

Chris backed up on the couch and said, "I'm not quitting my job Billy."

"What? Why not?" Billy asked, his scowl getting worse.

"Why should I quit my job?" she countered with her own scowl.

"Because you're with me now." Billy said as if that made sense.

Maybe it did to him, but it certainly didn't to her, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're living with me now, it's my job to provide for you like any man should provide for his woman." He told her as he watched her eyebrows climb her forehead, not understanding why she wasn't thrilled with the idea of his taking care of her.

"So now being with me is a job?" she asked as her eyebrows hit her hairline.

"Of course not," Billy scoffed, "that's not what I fucking meant baby, but now that you are gonna be living with me, I don't want you working someplace where the fuckin' dudes that go there drool on you. You stay at home and when you need money, I'll give it to you."

"So I should just do nothing but sit around and live off of you and hope that you have time to spend with me?" she asked a little shrilly.

"No, but you would at least be here when I want you to be!" he raised his voice to the same level as hers as the argument quickly escalated, bring Joe back out of his room and Bodie and Alisha from down the hall as well as Jamie, who had been talking to Bodie.

"So let me get this straight!" she fumed, "You want me to move in here and quit my job so I will be available for you whenever you want me?" when he nodded, she blew up and screamed, "WHAT ELSE? HUH BILLY? YOU GONNA LEAVE A TWENTY ON THE TABLE NEXT TO THE BED WHENEVER I SUCK YOUR DICK?"

"THAT IS_**NOT**_ WHAT I'M FUCKING SAYING CHRISTINA SO DON'T_**EVEN**_ FUCKING GO THERE!" Billy screamed back with a threatening finger in her face, furious that she would think he would treat her like that, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME WANTING TO TAKE CARE OF YOU HUH?"

"I DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF ME BILLY!" she screamed out in a half sob, "I NEED YOU TO_ BE_ WITH ME!"

"GODAMNNIT, THAT'S WHAT I'M_ TRYING_ TO FUCKING DO HERE!" he scrubbed his hand over his head and Bodie and the others stepped closer as they watched with wide eyes, really hoping that Billy wasn't going to lose it and get physical.

"I AM NOT GOING TO QUIT MY JOB BILLY!" Chris yelled right back, disregarding everyone's nervousness, "I WON'T LET YOU CONTROL HOW MUCH I SPEND ON WHAT I WANT!"

"I'M NOT TRYING TO CONTROL YOU DAMNIT!" Billy screamed before he took a deep breath and let it out as he put his hands on his hips, tilted his head back towards the ceiling and ruthlessly tamped down on his temper. Finally he was able to go on with more calm, "I'm not trying to control you. I want to take care of you, I want you to be happy." He admitted, feeling like a total pussy for letting everyone hear him.

Chris's face fell from anger to something much softer as she whispered, "Being in the same room with you makes me happy Billy." She edged closer to him until he opened his arms to her. Billy wrapped his arms around her and she slid hers around his neck as they kissed, not caring about their audience now. "I worry about you when you aren't with me." Chris whispered to him as their foreheads touched, not noticing Joe and the rest leave the room to give them privacy now they were sure they weren't about to kill one another.

"You don't have to worry baby." Billy said as he placed a kiss next to her ear.

"But I do anyway." She said as they rocked together slowly almost as if dancing, "I need something to do while you're working so that I don't go totally crazy while thinking of all the things that could go wrong." She sniffed as tears welled up in her eyes, "I worry constantly that you're gonna get shot or stabbed or go to jail or something like that and I would lose you."

"Sweetheart," he said with a sigh as he gazed at her with soft eyes, "I can't tell you bad shit will never happen because we both know that ain't true. But I can promise you that I'm not gonna do anything stupid and I will always be as careful as I can so that I can come home to you. I been doing this shit for a long time and I know how to take care of myself."

She nodded in acceptance of his word. Taking a deep breath, she said softly, "I want to keep my job baby." She looked at him imploringly, hoping that he would understand and let it go.

Billy grimaced but nodded. He understood that it was more of a distraction from her fretting now than anything else, "Fine baby. Keep your job." He brightened as he suddenly thought of something, "Can you give me your schedule a week ahead of time then, that way I can work my shifts while you're working at the restaurant?"

She nodded, "Mike usually has them done a month early."

Billy kissed her again, longer and with more tongue before he picked her up with her legs around his waist as he headed for the bedroom muttering, "Want ta find out if a fight makes sex better?"

"Oh yeah," she giggled as he opened his bedroom door with his foot, "We should test that theory."

The bedroom door closed with a slam that muffled the sound of feminine giggles and masculine chuckles as several heads poked out around the corner that led to the kitchen.

"Coast is clear." Bodie said with a relieved sigh.

Joe whispered to the others, "How long do you think they'll be occupied?"

Bodie and Alisha shared a look as Jamie chuckled, "Don't plan on seeing either of them for at least the rest of the night." Jamie told him matter of factly.

"Or the morning either." Giggled Alisha as Bodie grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door as he told her, "Come on honey, let's go home and find something to fight about!"

Joe followed them out the door and made sure to lock up behind him as he asked, "Jamie, can I crash at your place tonight?"

"What?" Jamie asked, "They're in Billy's room, it's not like they're doing anything in front of you."

"Yeah, but they make a lot of noise when they fuck, and they fuck A LOT! I need some sleep man." Joe explained with a tired look. Jamie's laughed all the way back to his place.

Later that night, after they had exhausted themselves testing out the make-up sex theory, Chris and Billy lay spooned up together in his bed and Billy squeezed Chris closer as he whispered into her sweaty neck, "I love you baby."

Chris's eyes snapped open as they welled with tears as she twisted around to face him. Cupping his face in her hands, placing feather light kisses all over his face before ending at his mouth, she whispered back against his lips, "I love you too Billy."

They kissed for a little while more as their tongues entwined and their hands roamed before Billy pulled her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder and said in a choked voice made deeper by the emotion he was feeling, "Sleep baby."

Chris smiled happily and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello once again my lovelies! You will never believe what happened! My comp had a MAJOR heart attack and died on me! WAA! I had forgotten to back up anything on a disk so all of my work was erased! *GASP!* Yes…luckily I had emailed the story to a friend who should be getting props as my Beta—I am so sorry Jan and I will take my whipping like a big girl! So I only have to tweak the rest of the chapters, write the last one and rewrite the WHOLE sequel, so the second part will be a little late, but I promise I am slaving away on it as we speak—or not speak-?****?—anyway, hope you enjoy! **

**Oh, graphic stuff used to be ahead, but read the authors note and it will explain.**

Chapter 7

Sometime in the night, Billy woke up and just laid there for a while, enjoying the feeling of holding the woman he loved in his arms. He could hardly believe that she loved him. Billy Darley was not a very lovable guy, so he wasn't used to someone that had genuine emotion for him other than Joe and the rest of the guys—even fuckin' Heco. Women especially only wanted things from him, drugs, money, his cock or his protection—that was all they were interested in. He smirked to himself as he thought that Chris, while having a very healthy and amusing interest in his what was in his pants, she was the first woman that wanted all of him.

He squeezed her warm, luscious body closer and kissed the back of her neck as she snuffled in her sleep. In the last two months, he had changed because of her. He had never let a woman as close to him as he had her. He had told her things that he had never told anyone. Fuck, he thought, they had only been together for such a short period of time, but to him, it felt like it had been longer. He had told her a little about his mom and her death and how Bones had changed so drastically afterwards, a subject he didn't even speak about to Bodie.

Sex with her was like nothing he had ever experienced before. It was different in a way that he couldn't explain. He wasn't stupid, he knew that it was more exciting for him, not only because she was so innocent and so snug that her body fit his perfectly, but because he had never been emotionally connected like he was with her. Her pleasure actually mattered to him while with other women, getting himself off was always the priority. With her, it pleased him to please her. Sure, there were things he wanted to do to her, like fuck her ass, not because he had done it before, but because she was his and he wanted there to be nothing that she couldn't experience with him.

He knew that she enjoyed it when he played with her there, so he was sure she would enjoy the feel of his cock deep in her ass. He hadn't tried to fuck her there yet, but so far, he had gotten one of his fingers inside. Her pussy was heaven, but her ass would be fucking phenomenal, he was getting hard just thinking about how snug she was around his finger. He checked the time on his phone and thought that he might just have enough time. He quietly got out of the bed and gathered a few things before stripping off his boxers and climbing back in beside her.

She had conveniently rolled over to her stomach as he was busy and he started massaging her shoulders as he lightly mouthed the back of her neck. She sighed as he started playing with her pussy from behind. She moaned softly and opened her eyes with a smile as she murmured, "Well good morning to you too."

"Get on your knees baby." He breathed against her back as he trailed kisses to the soft swell of her ass and bit a cheek playfully. As she obeyed him, he reached over and grabbed the extra pillows he had gathered and stuffed them under her hips. He pushed her to relax as he picked up the wet, slightly soapy towel and wiped her along her crack, from ass to clit, gently as his mouth followed it down to her pussy.

**A/N: I was worried about posting this scene because my beta keeps yelling at me that it is too graphic for this site no matter how much I cut out, so I am afraid you will all have to use your imaginations for this one…if any of you want the unedited version you can contact me at my email on my profile….if my email is not there, send me a PM. Getting my account erased would be a big bummer.**

He collapsed onto her back and it sent her into the mattress. She whimpered as her ass was still slightly in the air because of the pillows under her and when he landed on top of her, it drove him into her as she continued to spasm around him as his dick deflated. Their hearts beat so hard that they could each feel the others.

He stayed like that for a long time, hugging her from behind and placing sporadic kisses on her shoulder and neck. She clasped his hand in hers and entwined their fingers as she kissed his hand and whispered, "I love you."

He kissed the back of her neck once more before burying his face in the side of her neck as he said, "I love you too baby—so fucking much."

He noticed her wince as he pulled out of her and shook his head as he saw how red she was. As soon as he had himself under control, he went to the bathroom and started filling the tub with hot water. When it was full enough, he went back into the bedroom and picked her up in his arms as she dozed. He carried her to the bathroom and placed her in the water, climbing in behind her. Picking up the clean washcloth he had placed there as the tub filled, he began to tenderly wash her from tip to toe, paying especially gentle care as he washed between her legs. He rinsed her off as she made contented sounds and they just sat like that for a while before Billy got out and picked her up. Setting her on her feet, he dried her lovingly before picking her up once more and carrying her back to bed.

He placed her in the bed and rolled her over slightly as she fell into a deep sleep and examined her to make sure he hadn't damaged her. Satisfied that he hadn't done anything permanent, though she was going be sore for a day or two, he slid into the bed and pulled her close after setting the alarm on his phone for ten am. That gave them four hours of sleep and then she would be right where she belonged.

Right here.

With him.

Always.

Chris woke up abruptly at the sound of Billy's alarm. Reaching behind her, she pinched his side as usual and he woke with a snort, "What?" he grumbled.

"Alarm." She yawned and snuggled back into him.

He shut off the alarm and wrapped her back in his arms as he mumbled, "Gotta get up. We gotta get you moved." She made a slight protesting sound and he rumbled against her neck, "How do you feel baby?"

"Good." She yawned again, "My butt's sore though." She said with a chuckle.

He guffawed and asked, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you like it?"

Chris rolled over until she faced him and linked her arms around his neck. Kissing him deeply, she told him, "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It's okay."

"Okay huh?" he asked with a smirk and teased, "Baby, you were so into it you were talkin' dirty to me."

Chris's eyes grew wide and she asked as she blushed, "Really?"

"You don't remember?" he chuckled again, "You were begging me to, and I quote, 'Fuck my ass baby, fuck it'." Chris's face flamed and she buried her head in the crook of his neck as he laughed and told her, "God that was so hot baby!" She groaned and he added, "Am I gonna have to fuck you in your ass every time I want to hear you talk dirty to me?"

Chris rolled out of the bed and shouted playfully, "Shut up Billy!" while he roared with laughter. She sashayed over to the dresser and took out a change of clothes and stuck her tongue out at him as she left the room to go to the bathroom. Billy got his amusement under control and got his ass out of bed.

As they got dressed. Billy called Mandy and Alisha and asked—or ordered, according to Chris—them to go with her to her apartment and pack her shit while he and the boys found a truck to haul everything back to his place. While they waited for Mandy and Alisha to arrive with Wendy, who was leaving the kids at her mom's again, Chris and Billy ate the pancakes that Chris made for them.

"Morning." Joe yawned as he wandered out of his bedroom. Chris whipped up some breakfast for him and he kissed her cheek as he sat down. "How come you always make pancakes?" he asked in between bites, "Not that I'm complaining or anything because they are the fuckin' best, but why not eggs?"

Chris snickered as she said, "I don't make eggs."

"Why not?" Joe asked, "It's not as difficult as pancakes."

"Because I'm allergic to eggs," She told him as she sipped her coffee, "so I just don't ever make them."

Joe nodded. Billy polished off his breakfast and got up to take his plate to the sink just as the girls arrived in a storm of giggles. He kissed Chris and said, "Come on Joe, we gotta find a truck if you want that TV here by tonight."

Joe woofed down his pancakes and took his dishes to the sink as well. He kissed Chris on the cheek too and the two brothers took off. Halfway down the hall, Joe asked teasingly, "Is Chris okay?"

"Yeah," Billy grunted as he lit a cigarette, "Why the hell wouldn't she be?"

"Well, I was over at Jamie's last night and that bitch Terry showed up, so I came home to get away from the drama." Joe said breezily, "From the sound of it, you put her ass through the paces at about four am this morning." He snickered at Billy's expression at being busted by his little brother introducing his girlfriend to the delights of butt fucking.

After a minute, as they reached the Mustang and Billy opened the door, he told his little brother from across the roof of the car, "Well she's fine and if you say one fucking thing to her or anyone else about it, I'll pound you into the ground Joe."

"Aw, come on Billy," Joe protested as they got in, "I ain't gonna do that. It would embarrass her."

"Exactly." Billy said as he clamped his smoke between his lips and started the car, "Then I'd have to hurt ya."

Joe was quiet for a moment as Billy drove towards Heco's. "So how was it?" he asked daringly. After dodging a cuff to the back of the head, he laughed his ass off at Billy's goofy grin.

"So how do you think she's gonna take it?" Mandy asked Chris from the backseat as the four women drove to Chris's soon-to-be former apartment.

Chris shrugged uncomfortably before saying, "I don't really know. I would think she's gonna be pissed about the short notice, but whatever." Chris shifted again as she fought a moan of arousal. Every time she so much as moved, her butt tinged and her thoughts flashed back to the previous night.

Mandy shared a look with Alisha, who was also sitting in the backseat while Wendy said from the front seat shrewdly, "You don't sound particularly bothered if she is."

Chris was silent for a minute and then said with a sigh, "Last week, I went back to the apartment and found Chrystal high off her ass. We got into an argument."

"What?" Alisha asked, wanting the details.

Chris nodded, "Yeah, and from the white powder on the coffee table, it wasn't weed she was doing either." The other girls exchanged raised eyebrows as Chris went on, "Well, she used to have a coke problem and believe me, she wasn't a pleasant person to be around then. She gets nasty when she's doing that shit."

"What the hell did she say?" Mandy asked with a frown.

Chris sighed again as she parked the car. None of them made a move to get out though as she said, "She had a few words about Billy—well, it started with Joe and it sort of progressed from there to Billy and to me. She said some pretty mean shit." Chris frowned at the memory of Chrystal calling her a lowly two-bit gangbanger's whore and how Billy would never stay with someone like Chris.

"What the fuck did she say?" Alisha asked with a growl as her, Mandy and Wendy all scowled at the hurt in Chris's voice.

"Lots of stuff." Chris said shortly, "Look, I don't really want to talk about it now. Let's just—let's just get this over with." She changed the subject and asked, "Mandy, did you bring the boxes?"

"Yeah, they're in the trunk with the newspapers. So we are taking everything or are we leaving some stuff?" She asked as she got everything out of the trunk and closed it while Chris unlocked the steel door.

"All of it." Chris said shortly.

They went inside and followed Chris upstairs. Chrystal was sitting on the couch watching TV. She regarded them out of narrowed eyes when she saw the boxes and asked, "What's going on?"

"Look, I know this is short notice and everything," Chris began, "and I will still pay my share of this month's rent, but Billy and I are moving in together, so we're here to pack my stuff."

"Okay." Chrystal said with an unconcerned shrug and turned back to the TV.

Chris and the girls got busy packing Chris's bedroom first, Mandy having to call Baggy and tell him to bring the tools to take the bed apart, and then they moved into the kitchen and bathroom. It wasn't until Mandy and Chris were carrying out the boxes of dishes that Chrystal noticed what they were taking.

"Hey!" she called from her spot on the couch, "What are you taking those for?"

"Chrystal," Chris said patiently, "I told you we were taking my stuff."

"But that's my stuff too!" Chrystal said angrily as she sat up on the couch.

"Yes," Chris said drily, "I left the two plates, the one spoon and four glasses you have in there."

Chrystal scowled as someone pounded on the door downstairs and Alisha went to answer it.

She got up and stomped into her room and Chris sighed. Wendy came out of Chris's room and asked, "Snit?"

Chris nodded and shrugged as she started going through the CD collection and disconnecting the wires on the stereo. Chrystal flounced back out of her room a couple of seconds later and said shrilly, "You can't take that stuff! It's mine!"

Chris raised her eyebrows and went into the other room, coming out with a shoebox which she tossed on the coffee table and started going through the papers inside. After a minute, she held up a receipt, "This is for the stereo. See, I paid for it with my credit card. This is for the furniture, this is for the TV and DVD, and this is for your bed! Don't call shit yours when it's not!" She stood up and scowled just like Billy, which made the other girls snicker as she said with absolute calm, "I told you I'm taking MY stuff and that means ALL of it!"

Chrystal's face turned red with fury, but there was nothing she could do. She was smart enough to know that if she tried anything, the other three girls would be all over her in a heartbeat. Chrystal never had been good at a physical fight and knew she would get the shit beat out of her by any of the women in the room. Mandy's eyes narrowed as Chrystal tried a different tactic—good old-fashioned guilt.

"Well I would think that since we're friends and you are leaving me in the lurch like this, you could at least leave me the furniture." She pouted with calculating eyes.

Alisha came back up the stairs with Billy and all his boys in tow and they got to work carrying out the bedroom furniture. While everyone was distracted, Mandy pulled Chris aside by the arm and hissed in her ear, "Don't you dare fall for it girl! You leave anything of yours here and she'll have it squirreled away by tomorrow and you'll never see it again!"

"You're probably right," Chris whispered and nodded as she watched Chrystal glare at Billy and Joe with narrowed eyes and a vindictive expression as Billy stopped on his way to her room to give Chris a deep, tongue-down-her-throat-bone-melting kiss before grinning wolfishly and smacking a hand over her ass and giving it a hard squeeze. Chris closed her eyes with a shiver and whimpered softly at the resulting spark that traveled from her ass to her clit.

"Feeling okay babe?" he asked with a knowing look and a quirked eyebrow.

Chris smacked him on the arm and said, "Yeah, now get your ass to work or we'll never get this done."

Spink made a whipping sound from behind them and earned himself a punch in the arm as he cried, "Ouch! Damn, that's a mean right hook your girl's got Billy!" while he rubbed his abused arm.

"Yeah," Billy grunted as he patted her ass again, squeezing it and bringer her closer to his groin enough to show her he was hard and then letting her go, "You should see her left, now get your ass to work Spink!"

Laughing, Spink picked up a box and trotted down the stairs.

Chris turned to Chrystal and said with such fake syrupy sweetness that Mandy giggled, "I'm sorry Chrystal, but I really need ALL of my stuff. Billy and Joe's furniture is about to fall apart, you remember right?" Subtly reminding Chrystal of the way she had always been putting down the furniture that Billy and Joe had, only for Chris to tell her to shut up, they were guys and guys shouldn't be expected to give a shit about that kind of stuff.

Chrystal's face got even redder as she was forced to stand by and watch as the apartment was essentially stripped bare. When Joe approached the TV, she exploded at him, "You only want to take that because we broke up!"

Joe looked at her with raised eyebrows and said sarcastically, "Oh yeah, because you were so essential to my life, it broke my little fucking heart!" He snorted, "Get over yourself, you weren't even that good in the sack." He turned back to trying to figure out how to take it apart to be moved.

"Admit it!" Chrystal went on as if he hadn't spoken, "You probably talked Billy into getting Chris to move in just because you want to get back at me! This was all your idea!"

Billy stopped on his way to the stairs with the headboard to Chris's bed and snorted, "I asked her to move in because she is mine and I love her—not because she has a TV, so why don't ya stop your fucking yakking?" He backed it up with a black look and she remained quiet until he was out of sight.

"I can't fucking believe you are doing this!" Chrystal hissed at Chris, "I wonder what your dad will say when he finds out you're seeing someone like Billy." She said calculatingly.

Chris smiled condescendingly and said, "He actually thinks it a good thing. He can't wait to meet Billy!"

Chrystal's face dropped from her triumphant expression as she had thought she had Chris there, "Huh?" she said stupidly.

Chris nodded as she pointed out some bags for Baggy and Jamie to take as they eavesdropped avidly, "Yes, I told him all about it on the phone last week. He's going to fly out here during the holidays to meet Billy and Joe." She narrowed her eyes at Chrystal, "Since my dad is in an MC, he can't really disapprove of Billy's being—what did you say again? A lowlife gangbanger?" she widened her eyes innocently, "Oh, by the way, Gemma wants you to call her so she can talk to you about how you called me a gangbanger's whore. She's really not happy, it seemed to upset her and your parents for some reason."

"If you're a whore, what does that make her?" Wendy asked as she walked from the kitchen to the bathroom.

Ignoring both Wendy and the threat of being on Gemma's shit list, not that the others had a clue as to who this Gemma person was, Chrystal crossed her arms and tapped her foot as she plotted on what to say next, "What about Bobby?"

Chris snorted at that, "Please Chrystal—stop it already. Bobby has spent more time in jail than out, do you really think my brother would have a leg to stand on if he disapproves? I'm moving—I'm taking all of my things and I'm not leaving anything behind. Like I told you, I will pay my share of the rent this month, and I have already told Nathan that I'm moving out so my lease is void. If you want to take up the lease, feel free, but if you don't—Nathan said you will have to find another place." She considered Chrystal, who until recently and by her own actions, she was seriously doubting was ever truly her friend and asked, "What bothers you so much about me finding a man that loves me and being happy? Are you jealous?"

Chrystal scoffed and looked away for a minute before looking back at Chris and looking her up and down scathingly, "Oh please, what do _you_ have that I would be jealous about?"

"A real heart?" Joe offered as he walked by.

"A brain?" Jamie spoke from one end of the couch.

"People that really care about her?" Baggy added from the other end.

"A bangin' body?" said Bodie, "Sorry babe," he said to Alisha, "just tellin' it like it is!"

"That's okay honey, I have to admit, if I was into pussy instead of cock, I would totally hit that!" Alisha giggled and leered playfully at Chris.

"Stay away from my woman and her pussy!" Billy growled, only half-jokingly as he came back up the stairs, "They're mine!"

"Aw, Billy, come on!" Dog joked, "I wanna see some girl-on-girl action!"

"I'll give you girl-on-girl action!" Wendy snarled and smacked him upside the head.

"Morals and standards?" Sneered Mandy as she sailed past Chrystal.

Fuming and near tears, Chrystal stamped to her room but before she could close the door, Joe hollered loud enough for her to hear, "We ain't taking her bed right? God knows what kinda diseases she's got!"

"Joe!" Chris hissed as Chrystal broke into loud sobs that sounded fake even to Chris's ears and slammed the door.

Everyone snickered, including Chris. Once everything was downstairs, Chris and Billy went down after Billy gave Chris a soft reassuring kiss. As Chris locked the door, she asked Billy, "Where did you guys get the trucks?"

"Heco got one from a guy and the van is Spink's." Billy stated simply as his gaze glued itself to her ass. What he wasn't saying was Heco and Jamie had scared the shit out of the guy until he agreed to loan them the truck. He bit his lip as desire surged through him as the sight of her taut little ass in skin-tight jeans made memories from the early morning flood his brain.

Noticing his hot eyes, Chris warned him, "Billy, behave you pervert!"

"I can't help it baby." He breathed lustfully, "You're just so goddamn sexy!" His hand reached out and smoothed a hand over her ass.

Chris laughed and swatted his hand away and said, "Let's go."

They drove back to Billy's place and everyone walked upstairs to the apartment. "We have to figure out what of mine we are gonna use." Chris had told Billy and Joe as they unlocked the door. Once inside, she bit her lip and turned to Billy and Joe, "I know we are going to use my TV, but where do you want to put it?"

Billy and Joe gave both gave her blank looks. Finally Billy asked, "Do we look like chicks? Do what you want, we don't know shit about decoratin' shit!" He waved a hand around vaguely.

"Yeah," Joe bobbed his head in total agreement with his big brother, "We're men! Manly men! Just tell us to do the heavy lifting and ask the girls about the inside shit."

With that, they quickly decided they had to go find some beers and something to put together with tools and got the fuck out of Dodge, leaving a open-mouthed Chris with a guffawing Mandy, Alisha and Wendy. Chris turned to the other women and said, "Damn, I never seen them move that fast!" making the girls laugh harder.

"Oh!" hooted Mandy as she ran to the bathroom, "I gotta pee!"

Wendy, completely in her element, quickly directed what they were going to keep and what was going to go into storage in the basement of the building. Once everything was agreed on, they gave the orders to the men as they unpacked the boxes of dishes, linen and clothes. Most of the boy's furniture went into storage except for the recliner that Billy loved and Joe's bedroom set. They swapped Billy's dressers for Chris's, keeping only one of Billy's and his bed since it was actually bigger than her bed. Alisha offered to burn Billy's sheets in a ritual bonfire except for the ones that Chris bought him.

At some point, someone went on another beer run and the entire gang and their girls ended up sitting around getting drunk and stoned after Chris found a dime bag she had forgotten about mixed in with her panties. They watched a horror flick on the big screen TV and made fun of the unfortunate teenage victims.

At one point, Joe shook his head at them all and said, "DAMN! That is so cold, she just got her head stuck in a lawnmower and here you fuckers are making fun of her lawnmower hair!"

Chris snorted from the spot on the recliner where she was curled up with Billy, who had a bad case of pot-induced wonderinghandsitis, "If the bitch is stupid enough to go into the creepy ass basement alone in the first place Joe, she deserves what she gets!"

Everyone raised their assorted drinks and made sounds of agreement.

It wasn't until two in the morning when Billy woke up with a jerk and looked at his watch. Yawning and scratching his chest, he slowly maneuvered himself out from under Chris, who was sprawled all over him. He nudged the others with his foot to wake them up and get them moving. Locking the door behind a yawning Bodie, he picked her up and carried her to their bed. He tucked her in and climbed in beside her. It seemed like he had just closed his eyes when there was a pounding on the front door.

Checking the time, he cursed when he saw it was eight in the morning. He got out of bed and stalked through the now empty living room and flung the door open to find none other than his father on the doorstep.

"Time to wake the fuck up Nazi." Bones barked as he waddled his way past his eldest son and looked around the apartment. Billy stood stiffly in the doorway before closing the door as he hoped Chris would stay asleep.

Bones turned to Billy after surveying the room, "Whose shit is this?" he asked with his cold eyes narrowed.

Not seeing any way out of telling him the truth, after all, if Billy said it was his, Bones would just take that as proof that Billy was skimming as the furniture looked expensive, Billy said shortly as he took a defensive stance, "It belongs to my girl."

Bones laughed humorously, before asking, "It serious or you just after a piece of ass?"

Billy's jaw clenched as he said, "How many women have you ever heard me call mine? She moved in yesterday. It's serious." He waited for Bones to make a threat against her, but none ever came.

Bones merely sat on the couch and flicked on the TV. After a moment, Billy too sat down, unnerved by Bones' uncharacteristic behavior, and Bones said almost like a normal father, "I came to meet her."

Billy's eyebrows rose and he gazed in disbelief at his dad. "Why?" he asked bluntly with a suspicious thread in his voice. Bones had never given a shit before who Billy was sleeping with, so why now?

Bones smirked and told him, "I already know that you been banging her for the last two months, just like I know she's been keeping you away from the drugs and shit so that now you're actually making me my goddamn money, so why wouldn't I want to meet the woman that accomplished that fuckin' miracle?"

Billy digested that little piece of knowledge. He couldn't deny it. The first time he had come home high on coke, Chris was not obvious about it, but he could tell that she didn't like it, so he hadn't done it since, which made him not drink as much and made him more aware of business. Plus, not drinking as much put a lid on his temper most of the time. Billy Darley was still a name to be feared on these streets, but he wasn't as much a loose fucking cannon as he had been before. He was actually more methodical about the revenge he exacted for someone crossing him and it served to make him more feared than ever, which kept those that were thinking about crossing him in check.

There was also the fact that a couple of weeks after they got together, when Billy had come up short because of a girl that Tommy had been fucking, who stole almost two grand, Bones had whapped Billy on the head with a gun and Chris had cried when he came home bleeding and she had stitched his wound closed. He didn't like to see her cry like that. She cried occasionally when she was happy or some girly shit like that, but seeing her cry over him had twisted his insides and made him hurt, so he made sure that Bones got the money he expected.

"So where did you meet her?" Bones asked calmly, "That bar you and your faggot friends hang out at?" He sat forward and fixed Billy with a steady gaze, "How many times do I gotta tell you boys, you ain't never gonna find a woman a Darley would consider worth keeping at a fucking dive bar."

"I didn't meet her at the bar." Billy said reluctantly. He told Bones the story of how he met Chris and the early days of their relationship. Bones cackled at the runaround Chris had given his son and nodded.

"She sounds like your mother." Bones said reminiscently as he stared at the TV, "that woman had me tied in fucking knots until the day she died." He suddenly asked, "She a user?"

"Huh?" Billy asked, still trying to get over the fact that Bones had just mentioned his mom for the first time since she died.

Bones snorted and asked bitingly, "She use drugs ya fuckin' half-wit?"

"No, pot sometimes but I can count on one hand how many times I've seen her stoned and still have fingers left over." Billy told him, starting to relax into the oddly friendly conversation.

Bones nodded, "Good, good. So tell me about her, what's she like?"

Billy snorted, "Hard headed, too nice for her own fucking good sometimes, wicked temper." Billy reached over onto the side table and grabbed a cigarette from the pack Chris left there and the lighter. Inhaling a big drag and slowly letting it out, he offered one to Bones, who took it and set the ashtray on the coffee table between them before continuing, "She's got a big heart, but sometimes she is not wise to what people are really up too." He explained about Chrystal and all that shit.

"You should make sure she doesn't spend time around that bitch." Bones growled as he smoked.

Billy snorted and said, "I didn't have too, apparently, she did something that must of pissed Chris off and now Chris don't talk to her that much, but I don't know. I guess they been friends a long time and they might patch shit up or something."

"I heard she's a looker." Bones said casually and watched as Billy grinned and nodded, "She had a lot of men inside her?"

Billy scowled and asked more aggressively than he knew was wise, "Why the fuck would you want to know that?"

Bones shrugged, not taking the opportunity to kick Billy's ass like he normally would, "If you're serious about this girl, you're gonna want her to have your kids one day—carry on your name—my name. I'm telling you now, Darley men fuck sluts, but they marry ladies and the ladies are the only Momma's of Darley's."

Billy grunted at the wisdom, and muttered, "She ain't a slut."

"How do you know that?" Bones pressed.

Billy scowled and snapped, "Because my cock has been only the second one inside of her and as much shit as she's had done to her, I'm thinking the first one doesn't even fuckin' count!"

Bones chuckled at this and they both turned as Billy's bedroom door opened and a sleep-mussed Chris appeared in the doorway in a t-shirt and sweat pants. She was brought up short when she saw that Billy wasn't alone. Bones stood up after giving her the once over with a critical eye, sticking out his big beefy hand, he introduced himself, "You must be the famous Christina. I'm Bones, Bones Darley, the half-wits father."

Chris, not expecting the infamous Bones to be so charming, forgot that she had already made up her mind not to like him and giggled as she took his offered hand. Billy looked on in shock as Bones shook her hand and then motioned for her to join them as he said, "I heard you were pretty, but they didn't tell me you were beautiful."

Chris giggled and blushed as she sat on the couch. They chatted for a few minutes and then she asked Bones, "I was going to make some breakfast, would you like some?"

"Of course darlin'." Bones said with a friendly smile.

They watched Chris get up and go into the kitchen. Turning to see his son's soft expression as his eyes followed her from the room, Bones growled, "If she can cook, you better get a ring on her finger before she wises up and dumps your worthless ass Nazi!"

Billy rolled his eyes. Normality had returned.

**Review! Come on...you know you want too!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Time for another chapter kids! I just want to say thank you for all the lovely reviews and story alerts, even a couple of favs! Hugs and kisses to all of you!**

**AS ALWAYS: I OWN NOTHING! If I did, Garrette Hedlund would be handcuffed to the bed and I would be way too busy to be writing anything! LOL**

Chapter 8

Billy slammed the door to his apartment behind him with a crash as he stomped over to the couch and threw himself down on it with a groan. Chris came up behind the visibly pissed off man and started rubbing his shoulders. Billy sighed and relaxed at her ministrations. He grabbed her hand and kissed it as he pulled her around the couch and into his lap, burying his face in her neck with another deep sigh.

Over the last three months, she had done this often when he would come in from whatever it was that he did that day, tense and upset. She would rub his shoulders until he relaxed and calmed down. Then she would make him something to eat after bringing him a beer. They hadn't had as much time together lately as he would like. There had been a problem with Jamie's ex Terry, the mother of his daughter Amber.

Terry was a crack-head whore that used the baby to get whatever she wanted out of Jamie. Chris had told Billy that she detested the bitch after Terry had shown up at Billy's apartment to pick up her daughter after Jamie had had her for the weekend. Jamie had just been picking Amber up from Chris, who had been babysitting when Terry had started screaming about Jamie and Chris sleeping together and Chris trying to steal her daughter away from her even though Billy was standing right there.

The three of them had been disgusted and Chris had been upset that the shrill greasy-haired blonde had been high off her ass when she came to get her kid. The situation had gotten worse when Jamie refused point blank to give Amber to Terry, saying that she needed to sober up a bit before he could trust her with his daughter. Terry had tried to grab the baby out of Chris's arms at that point and Chris had quickly locked herself in the bedroom while a disgusted Jamie and a pissed off Billy got rid of the woman.

Billy had almost flown into a rage when Terry had shown up after the next visit and hauled off and took a swing at Chris as she held the little girl in her arms, but Chris had kept Billy from beating the shit out of the other woman saying that it would only get Billy arrested. Terry missed Chris but the blow had landed on the baby even though Chris had instinctively tried to shield her from her mother's anger. Someone had called the cops at that point, Billy suspected a nosy neighbor, and when the cops had shown up, Jamie had explained the problem and informed them that he was applying for custody of his daughter as Terry was hauled off to jail.

The cops had at first believed the sobbing and crying Terry, but when they saw that she was under the influence of drugs and Chris showed them the now purpling black bruise on Ambers upper arm, they had arrested Terry. As Jamie's name was on the birth certificate and he technically had joint custody, the social worker that the police called had told them it should be easy for Jamie to get full custody. Chris had helped Jamie deal with the paperwork involved and went with him to court as a character witness as Jamie was granted custody of his little girl.

So for the last couple of weeks, Chris had been helping Jamie get his shit straight so that he could balance his work with the gang and his responsibilities to his daughter. Billy had thought to himself, after watching Chris chastise a shamefaced Jamie for hiring an irresponsible babysitter, telling the man that he had to be careful about the kind of people he allowed to be alone with his daughter, that she would make an excellent mother. Jamie and Chris had found out that the girl he had hired was bringing her boyfriend over as soon as Jamie was out the door and they would go off and fuck in Jamie's bed while a crying, wet and hungry Amber was left alone in the living room.

Chris had been the one to discover what was going on and had smacked the shit out of the eighteen-year-old babysitter. The boyfriend had tried to intervene, having no idea that Chris was Billy's girl, and tried to hit Chris. He had quickly realized his mistake when he had his drawn-back hand caught and found himself faced with an enraged gang lord who beat the shit out of him for raising a hand to his woman.

She had also had to explain to the clueless father why chocolate cake and candy all day long was not a good idea, to which Jamie had scoffed. The first time Jamie showed up at their apartment looking as haggard as hell though after being kept awake all night by a little girl bouncing off the walls of his place, he had started listening eagerly to everything Chris told him without argument or disbelief, much to Billy and Joe's chortling amusement.

Joe was positively giddy about Chris living with them. He had confided, whilst the boys were out drinking, that it was like having a mom or a big sister around to take care of them. Billy couldn't argue with that, she did take care of the two men. Cooking, cleaning, doing their laundry and buying them clothes as well as worrying about them and shit all the time. Chris was far from being like a mom to Billy though, unless Billy was to suddenly find himself thinking some really perverted shit, which he most assuredly wasn't.

He smirked as he thought of their bedroom activities. Now that she had been broken into anal sex, there was nothing that Billy couldn't do to her, short of causing her real pain, which Billy wasn't into anyway. Billy was a rough and tumble lover, but he wasn't a sadist. Not only that, but Billy would rather cut off his own hand than hurt her like that for even a second. There was a big difference between rough sex, like they had a lot, and sadism.

Billy came out of his thoughts as Chris moved to straddle his lap and grind down against him as she started kissing and nibbling on his neck. He let her continue for a while, not either encouraging her or stopping her before saying huskily, "Somebody horny sweetheart?"

"Mmm." Chris hummed against his neck as she slid her hands under his shirt and across his stomach.

His hands moved to her hips and helped her grind down harder as he thrust his hips upwards towards hers and asked, "You wet for me baby?"

"Very." She breathed in his ear as her hands smoothed over his shaved scalp.

Billy smirked. He loved it when she was close to her time of the month. Chris got as horny as hell and Billy reaped the benefits. He thrust his jean-clad hips against hers rhythmically as he took her mouth in a deep kiss, exploring the inside with his tongue. He broke away to ask a little hopefully, "You gonna let me in your ass again baby?"

Chris considered it for a moment as she continued to circle her hips and rub against him before saying, "If you want." She took his hand and blushed a little before drawing it down her body and whispering against his neck, "But first, I want you here." She guided his hand to her pussy.

Billy hissed as he felt her damp panties. She was wearing only a long t-shirt that she occasionally tried to sleep in and Billy would get her out of as he preferred them to sleep naked. He rubbed his hand over her, playing with her for a few minutes, making her close her eyes and throw her head back as she whimpered and moaned before leaning back down to suck on his throat again.

Billy grinned and asked, "You want me to fuck your pussy and then your ass baby?" He chuckled when he felt her nod against his neck. He could feel the heat from her blush.

He hummed approvingly and pushed her to stand up before standing up himself and leading her to their bed after making sure that the door was locked. They quickly stripped and Billy rolled her over onto her back as he settled himself between her legs. The sudden image he had of her leaking his cum from both holes was enough to make him want to howl in lust it made him so hard. He pulled her legs around his waist and slid home, drawing a low moan from them both.

Billy started slow. A steady, deep pace that shook the bed gently and drew rhythmic cries from his woman. In no time at all, Chris came with a cry and a shudder. Not stopping, Billy reached into the nightstand for the surprise he had gotten from a discrete shop that Alisha put him on to and placed it next to him, reaching back in for the lube. Pulling out of Chris, he stopped her from turning over onto her knees and whispered, "Not yet." As he applied the lube and prepared her while on his knees between her legs.

Chris lay back and relaxed, watching his face screw up in concentration as he opened her up. They had only done this once since the first time, and she did enjoy it, though they had never done it like this, with her on her back. Billy raised her legs higher to tilt her hips better and Chris sighed as he pushed in and then slid out. He rested her calves on his shoulders and asked, "That feel good baby?"

"Oh yeah." She moaned as she closed her eyes. It was different with her on her back, it was a different angle, but still pleasurable. She could feel him so deep it was as if he were sliding into her belly.

When Billy, still moving in and out of her slowly, whispered huskily, "Alisha told me about your fantasy baby." Chris's eyes snapped back open and locked onto his as he smirked and she blushed profusely.

"What?" she squeaked, afraid that he would be mad about it and cursing Alisha at the same time. Little witch was gonna get it for sure.

Billy merely smirked again as his eyes dropped down to where he was penetrating her for a moment as he said, "She told me that the two of you had a little conversation about your fantasies and that you had one about being filled with two dicks." He looked back at her and grinned wickedly, "How come you never told me that, huh baby?" he started to move a fraction faster as he said, "I'm your man. You should tell me these kinds of things. It's my job to make sure you're satisfied after all."

Chris gazed at him stupidly before sputtering, "But that's just a fantasy Billy. I don't really want—"

"You don't really want to have your pussy and ass filled at the same time?" he quirked an eyebrow at her, "Or you don't really want to add another man to our bed?"

Chris told him quietly through a moan as he kept fucking her, "Another man. I don't really want another man." She prayed he believed her. As possessive as Billy was, he would have a fit if he thought she wanted to sleep with someone other than him and she knew it. Truthfully, in her fantasy, both men had oddly enough been Billy. It was weird, but it was a fantasy, she didn't bother trying to analyze it.

Billy's eyes once again dropped down as he nodded, looking pleased. He was very happy to find this out. Truthfully, when Alisha had first told him, it had pissed him off. He would never have agreed to let another man touch her—just the thought of it was enough to make him see red. But knowing that wasn't what she really wanted, he could give her what she did want and enjoy doing it. He picked something up that she couldn't see. Chris squeaked and almost sat up as she felt something that was definitely not Billy's fingers prod her clit before starting to push into her.

Billy hissed as her jumping up like that bent his dick inside of her unpleasantly before he placed a hand on her breastbone and pushed her back down. "Ow! Christ! Don't do that babe."

"What the hell is that?" she asked a little fearfully and he showed her his surprise.

"I got this for you." He told her with a grin as he held up a life-like dildo. He had chosen it because of it being pretty realistic looking. Ignoring her blush, he said soothingly as he started sliding it gently back into her pussy while he slowly moved in and out of her ass, "Just relax baby."

He watched her reaction as he slowly filled her with the fake dick. When it was finally in, Chris flung her head back and moaned loudly, feeling so full and turned on that she thought she would lose her freaking mind as she fisted her hair in her hands. Billy started alternating his thrusting with the toy, making her cry out, "Ohmygod! Ahh…Billy!"

Billy watched her as he sped up both his hips and the hand he was using to fuck her with the dildo, her cries getting louder with every stroke. When Billy switched on the vibration, she went wild, groaning and panting, as well as talking dirty to him.

She came apart around him and still, he didn't stop, his arousal having been kicked up by the feel of the vibrating dick through the thin wall that separated her cunt from her ass, pounding and thrusting as hard as he dared as he got off on it and her reactions. "That's right babe, this is as close as I am _ever_ gonna get to sharing you. You're mine. Only mine!" he whispered, caught in the grip of possessiveness, "This is _my_ ass, and _my_ pussy, they belong to _ME_!"

He reared back and threw her legs up in the middle of the air, tilting her up further and putting all of her weight on her shoulders as he fucked her faster, grunting with every lunge, hammering into her. He watched as her eyes rolled back into her head as she came unglued a second time, then her mouth opened in a silent scream as her fluids squirted out of her when she climaxed a third time, making his own eyes roll as he slammed into her deep and came with a shout as his breath hitched and he thought his heart would stop.

He let go of her legs which fell down to the bed with a soft 'whop' and fell forward, catching himself on his hands before he could crush her as he pulled his spent cock out of her. She whimpered as the dildo continued to vibrate inside of her and he reached down, pulling it out and switching it off as he tossed it on the floor next to the bed. He pulled her into his embrace and wiped her hair off of her sweaty forehead before pressing it against hers. "The next time you get a fucking fantasy, you tell me—not Alisha." He ordered with ragged breath.

Chris only had enough energy to hum softly before she fell asleep, feeling him kiss her forehead once more.

"Oh SHIT!"

Billy snapped his eyes open and peered at Chris as she hopped out of the bed and stood next to it with a look of worry and supreme embarrassment on her face before running to the bathroom. "Whassa matter?" he mumbled as he raised his head and looked around. He couldn't tell what had her in a flap and buried his face in her pillow, dozing off again.

"Get up, get up!" she said urgently as she came back out of the bathroom and flapped her hands at him.

He sat up and saw what was making her freak out. Blood covered the white sheet and smeared across his loins. "Fuck!" he exclaimed as his eyes grew wide, "Did I make you bleed baby?" Fear made his heart pound as he thought he had injured her during last night's little fantasy fulfillment. Shit! He shouldn't have fucked her so hard.

"No." she bit her lip and said, "I started my period. I'm sorry."

He calmed down and ignored her mortified squawking. He yawned as he got out of the bed and wandered into the bathroom for a shower. When he was finished washing the blood off, he went back into the bedroom to find her muttering embarrassedly and stripping the sheets from the bed. When she saw him, she whimpered in a small voice, "I'm sorry Billy."

"For what?" he asked with amusement as he dressed. She stayed silent as she finished remaking the bed with clean sheets. She was acting all upset about it and her face was a bright shade of red, so he asked, "Bleeding on me?" when she shrugged and nodded jerkily, he put his arms around her and said against her throat, "Don't worry about it sweetheart. Shit happens."

"But it's gross." She claimed.

"It's just blood babe." He shrugged as he let her go and looked for his watch.

"But it's from down there." She whined.

He looked at her and snorted in amusement as he lit two cigarettes and handed her one, "Baby, I have my mouth, hands and dick in there _all_ the fuckin' time—I ain't afraid of anything that comes outta there."

She giggled and relaxed before then biting her lip, "Can I ask a favor then?"

"What?"

"I don't have any more tampons." She said and asked with a pleading look, "Can you go get me some?"

Billy gazed at her with an unreadable expression for a moment, making her think he was going to say no before he sighed and rolled his eyes as he muttered, "The shit I do for you."

Chris giggled again and kissed his cheek, "Can you go get them now? I want to take a shower and I need them."

"Fine." He huffed and hollered for Joe as he left.

Chris laughed again as she headed for the shower, pleased that number one, Billy hadn't freaked out when he woke up with her menstrual blood all over him and number two, he didn't bitch about going and buying her some feminine products like most guys would. She washed her hair and slathered on conditioner and decided she would take the opportunity to shave her legs to give Billy time to get back from the market.

"What are we here for?" Joe asked through a yawn as they walked into the corner store and Billy looked around. Billy muttered something and Joe had to ask, "Huh? I didn't catch that."

Billy sighed and rolled his eyes as he said loud enough for only Joe to hear, "Chris needs tampons."

Joe got red in the face and goggled at his big brother, "And you agreed to get them?"

"Yeah. She didn't have any and I'm not gonna make her go when she's bleedin' all over." Billy groused.

The two of them looked around for a moment before Joe asked, "Where do they keep shit like that?"

"Hell if I know." Billy muttered as he started down a random isle.

They wandered around for a few minutes which gained the attention of the owner's mother, or maybe a grandmother from the look of her. "Can I help you boys?" she asked as she craned her neck on her tiny frame to look up at the tall men looking so lost and confused.

Billy looked down at her. She was so small the top of her head only barely reached his elbow and he said gruffly, "My girl started her raggin' and she needs some shit."

Not scolding him for his crude language, she asked in a motherly tone, "Does she use tampons or pads?"

"Uh, tampons." Billy said.

"Regular or maxi?"

"Fuck if I know." Billy said looking lost again.

"Well then get the regular." She said as she led them to the correct place and snatched a box off the shelf with a hand covered with liver spots. She handed the box to Billy and smiled in a friendly fashion as she hobbled away.

"I can't believe you agreed to this." Joe said in quiet disgust as they walked to the counter and Billy placed the box down.

"Shit, at least I have a woman to buy this kinda shit for Joe!" Billy grunted as he fished out the money from his pocket, making the cashier snicker.

"The things we do for that girl." Joe sighed as he shook his head and the grinning cashier handed Billy the bag of tampons.

Billy took the bag and grunted again, "I know."

A few weeks later, Chris asked Billy as she sat on the hood of his car while he did his shit under the bridge what he and Joe usually did for the holidays. Usually, he didn't bring her with him while he worked, but a couple of nights previously, Dog had heard a rumor that some of the Hall boys had been asking questions about her. Afterwards, Billy made sure that he was with her at all times, hence her sitting on top of his car while he sold drugs for the afternoon.

He took the cigarette out of her mouth and took a puff before saying, "Nothing usually. Sometimes Alisha makes us dinner for Thanksgiving, but she went to her moms last year with Bodie. Joe and I haven't really celebrated since mom died." He said with a faraway look in his blue-green eyes.

"Well how did you celebrate when she was alive?" Chris asked softly.

He remembered his mom as she bustled around in the kitchen making a big dinner, her dirty blonde hair gleaming in the setting sun that shone through the windows as she danced and hummed to herself. "She made tons of food and played games with me after doing the dishes on Thanksgiving. Christmas, she made a lot of food and we would watch the Christmas specials on an old TV that Bones had bought her while laying in her bed." He shook his head to get rid of the memories, "After she was gone, we spent them like any other normal day."

Chris remained silent for a while as he sold to two more customers, only speaking up when one of the local whores offered to give them a threesome in exchange for dope. After scaring the woman off, Chris said as she hopped back up on the Mustang, "You know, Thanksgiving is only two weeks away."

Billy shrugged, "You going to your dads place?" he asked curiously. He knew that her dad had called her and wanted her to come home to California this year, since it wasn't a good time for him to come here like he had planned at first, but he didn't know what she had told him.

Chris gazed at him curiously before saying slowly, "Do you want me too?"

Billy thought about it for a moment. "No." he answered honestly as he wedged himself between her knees and leaned down to kiss her with his hands braced on either side of her legs. Breaking the kiss, he said, "I don't want to spend even one day away from you."

She grinned and pecked him on the lips and said, "Good, because I told my dad I was spending this year with you and Joe." She hung her arms around his neck, "I don't want to spend even one day away from you either."

Billy smiled and put his hands around her back as he kissed her again as her small hands played over his neck, head and ears. He was about to suggest that they find someplace to fuck when Bones' light grey Lincoln town-car pulled up. Billy groaned as Bones hauled his fat ass out of the car and hitched up his pants before walking towards them, "What are you two doing?" he barked.

"Talkin'." Billy said curtly.

"Looked like you were talkin' about fuckin'." Bones cackled.

"We were talking about Thanksgiving." Chris told him with a smile, "I'm going to make dinner, you in?"

Billy barely restrained an eye roll. He seriously needed to have a talk with his girl about putting a limit on her niceness. She was already inviting Bones over for dinner at least once a week and the fat fucker always showed up, much to the discomfort of Billy and Joe. Billy knew she wasn't stupid, she knew that Bones was a rotten bastard, but she said that he was still family and he was old, so they had to be nice. She was convinced that Bones' viciousness could be tamed by old-fashioned family love, no matter how many times Billy told her that Bones would outlive them all out of pure spite.

Billy couldn't bring himself to get mad at her about it though. She had told him a little about the MC her dad rode with in California and she had explained how it was essentially family based. The club was the family, the members were brothers, so she was raised to take the concept of family very important. He also knew that she saw them as a family. Billy, Joe and the boys and their women. So Bones, being his dad, no matter how shitty, was family.

"I'll be there." Bones actually smiled at her as Billy inwardly marveled at the miracle.

She smiled and asked, "Any requests for the menu?"

Bones thought about it for a minute and then grunted, "Cranberry sauce, the kind in the can."

Chris laughed as she told Bones, "Oh, it wouldn't be Thanksgiving dinner without it!"

Bones chatted for a few more minutes before saying to Billy, "Come here, I gotta talk to you about something."

Billy followed him back to his car and Bones warned him in a low voice, "Watch your girl Nazi. There are rumors that those Stokely Hall pussies are planning ta make a move—make a name for themselves. Word is, they been buying guns someplace, but not from me."

Billy scowled and nodded curtly, "I will."

Bones grunted. As witless as he thought both his boys were, Bones privately thought that he saw a lot of himself and his Nadine in Billy and Chris. Billy wasn't an idiot, and he was vicious when crossed, Bones himself had made sure of that. Bones knew that Billy would protect his woman and kill anything that tried to take her from him in unimaginably gruesome ways, just as Bones would have if his beloved wife was threatened.

With this in mind, he said as he got into his car with another grunt, "You should marry her."

Billy looked at Chris, who was lying on the hood of his car wrapped in a small blanket as the Mustang sat near the barrel that burned newspapers and shit, "We've only been together for six months." He said thoughtfully, not adding that he had already been thinking about it for three and was eying a ring with a nice sized diamond.

Bones snorted as he started his car, "Doesn't mean shit. When its right, you know it. I only knew your mother for four before I married her."

Billy looked at Bones considering, "Why are you doing this?" he asked, wanting to really know the reason behind Bones' new attitude. Since he had first shown up at Billy's place to meet Chris, he was acting almost like a normal dad. He was still a hard ass and he still threatened to kill Billy at least once a week, but the edge of real hatred had gone.

Bones looked at his eldest son sharply and admitted, "I like her—and I ain't gettin' any younger. I want grandkids before I croak." He too looked at the beautiful blonde as he added, "She's smart and she's a beauty. She's a good girl. She'll be a good mother." He looked back at his son, "If I left it up to you, you'd still be banging whore's till you die, so don't fuck this up, what you have with her."

Thanksgiving arrived with a dusting of snow and an obnoxiously cheerful Christina. Billy and Joe both grumped their way through the morning as Chris sent them around to find open markets and shit for things they had forgotten the day before. The two brothers had agreed that if it were any other chick bossing them around like this, she would have gotten a slap in the face at the very least.

They had long ago acknowledged in their own heads that she was capable of making either one of them do anything she wanted at the drop of a hat, but they and the whole neighborhood knew that the two Darley boys were firmly wrapped around Christina Morrow's pretty little fingers, though if anyone would dare to say it to their faces, the unfortunate fucker that spoke up would disappear without a trace.

Seven months ago, if anyone were to have told Billy that he would be firmly pussy whipped, he would have asked which of his boys sold them the fucked up drugs. But Billy knew he was, and he was alright with that, as long as it was Chris's pussy he was whipped by. It didn't bother him because he knew that as much as he was whipped, she was dick whipped just as bad.

He had found that out when he had asked her to get a tattoo of his name and she refused, not because she had an objection to getting his name permanently etched into her skin, but because he wanted the tattoo to read, 'Property of' in a circle of swirling tribal symbols that matched his own and 'Billy Darley' in the middle. She had resisted for almost a month until he had finally refused to have sex with her, not knowing what else to do. She got the tat within the week. It was beautiful. Wide and narrow, it spread across her back from the tip of one shoulder blade to the other right beneath the nape of her neck. But then he had made the mistake of laughing until he cried, she rode him like an amusement park attraction to make up for the sex he had denied her and then she booted his ass out of the bed for a week.

That fucking couch was uncomfortable.

"Here." Mumbled Joe as he handed her the bag of salt that just sent them on the latest run to the market.

"Smells good baby." Billy said as he shrugged off his coat. "You made pumpkin pie right?" The apartment had never smelled this good, he thought as his stomach growled. He leaned over her shoulder to see what she was stirring as Joe went to answer the door and slouched back into the kitchen with Bones right behind him.

"Ya making stuffing right?" Bones asked as he and Joe both looked around.

Chris huffed and slapped down the spoon she was using as she shouted, "Alright, if you men want to eat dinner, you are going to have to leave the kitchen!"

"But babe—" Billy protested as she shooed them out.

"Out!" she yelled as she handed them some beers, "Go watch the game or something while you wait for the others."

Others? Billy's eyebrows shot up. He didn't remember her saying anything about others.

"What others?" he asked even as he sat down in his recliner while Bones took control of the remote and Joe slunk over to the other end of the couch opposite their father.

"Jamie and Amber, Bodie, Alisha, Baggy, Spink, Mandy and Heco." She rattled off.

"What about the rest?" Joe asked with a grin.

"Dog and Wendy went to his parents place, Silvia had to work so she'll be here later and Tommy and his mom went to her families in Cali." Chris said as she went back into the kitchen.

The men chuckled as Bones asked, "She always this bossy?"

"Yup." Joe told him, "But only when she's doing something like making dinner or cleaning up after us, so we don't complain much."

"Women." Bones snorted into his beer as he switched the channel to the game.

Before long, everyone started arriving and Billy heard Joe ask Baggy if he could stay the night at his and Silvia's place. "Why are you beggin' for a place to stay? You live here." Billy growled.

Jamie started laughing as he said, "Yeah, but he sleeps at our places at least twice a week because he said that you and Chris make too much noise."

Bones started laughing as well when Billy swung his head to Joe and Joe looked apologetically at his brother as he said, "Well you guys are loud when you're having sex and the two of you fuck too much."

"Boy," Bones cackled, "a man can never fuck too much!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Chris asked as she walked into the living room with Mandy and Alisha behind her.

Billy smirked and said, "Joe says our fuckin' keeps him awake."

"Because you fuck too much!" Baggy choked through his guffaws.

A blush rose on Chris's face and she said, "No one can fuck too much." Before she stuck her nose in the air and stalked back to the kitchen as she yelled, "Perverts!" over her shoulder.

They all gapped at the door to the kitchen as it swung shut behind her and Bones said, "I told you to marry that girl!" and the men roared with laughter.

Dinner went off without a hitch as they all sat around at the table and the couches. The food, a golden brown turkey, mashed and baked potatoes, stuffing, yams, green beans with mushrooms, two types of cranberry sauce, baked butternut squash, gravy, pumpkin, apple and cherry pie, and ice-cream, was hot and delicious as they talked and laughed, even Bones had a good time and told them all so as he kissed Chris's cheek as he left the table and wandered into the living room. Mandy and Alisha stayed and helped Chris with the clean-up while their men sat in front of the TV with full beers, full bellies and no energy to do anything.

When they were done, Chris curled up on Billy's lap while they watched another football game.

"Dinner was great baby." Billy said as she snuggled against him and yawned.

She smiled and kissed him and said, "Was it a good day?"

He nuzzled her nose with his and squeezed her against him in a hug as he looked around at his boys and Mandy and Alisha. They really were a family now, he thought. Even Bones, who was dozing in his spot on the couch with his head thrown back and his mouth open. He looked back at her and said softly, "It was a great day sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too Billy." She muttered against his neck as she yawned, "And just think, there is Christmas to look forward to now!"

Billy chuckled and teased, "Don't even think about putting a Santa hat on Bones—as much as he likes ya, he'll still shoot ya in your cute little ass!"

"Damn straight!" Bones mumbled with his eyes closed, and Billy and Chris both smothered their laughter.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I love all of the positive feedback i am getting on this story so again, thank you all wonderful reviewers! **

Chapter 9

Three weeks before Christmas, Billy, once again dragging Joe along with Jamie, Dog and Baggy this time, walked around the mall on the other side of town wondering what to get his girl for Christmas. After Chris had found out that the boys usually just stole what they wanted to get their women for Christmas every year, she had almost had a heart attack and then read them all the riot act, telling them that it was dangerous as the girls could get picked up and charged with having stolen property and about evidence and shit. She had then made them swear they would do Christmas legit this year. They had to admit that she had a point, they had just never thought that it could wind up getting Alisha and Wendy and the rest thrown in jail, and no one wanted that, so they were sticking to their word.

Jamie was loaded down with bags of toys and shit for Amber while Dog dithered over which earrings to get Wendy, and Baggy was looking at teddies to get for Silvia. Finally with a snort at all of them, Joe said, "Fuck this!" as he whipped out his cell and dialed a number.

On the other side of the mall, Chris was gnawing her lip till it bled as she wondered what to get Billy for Christmas. Silvia had already picked out what to get Baggy while Wendy laughingly told the others that she already knew what Dog was getting her, the only question was what the earrings would look like. "He gets me earrings every Christmas." She said. Chris's cell rang and Joe's number flashed on the caller ID.

"What's up Joe?" Chris asked as she tried to hide the sound of the cheerful Christmas carols that blared from the mall's speakers. Crap! She had told Billy that they were going to get pampered at a nail salon.

"_I'm guessing you girls aren't at the nail salon." _Joe said skeptically.

"Of course we are!" Chris tried to sound insulted, "Why would you think we weren't?"

The sound of a small tussle took place to which Joe was heard to say "_Ow! What the fuck Billy?"_ a few times before Billy's deep voice came on the line.

"_Where the fuck are you Christina?" _he asked, sounding pissed.

"Umm—the nail salon?" Chris tried to bluff. Damn her inability to lie to Billy!

"_Really?"_ Billy scoffed.

"We said we were going and we went, why would you think we didn't?" Chris bluffed some more as she went from chewing her lip to chewing her thumbnail.

Billy was silent for a second and said in a 'you are so busted' sarcastic tone, _"Oh I don't know babe, the sale on curtains and bedding a few feet away from you?"_

"Shit!" Chris muttered just as, Wendy, Alisha and Silvia's phones started to ring off the hook.

The women all exchanged guilty glances as they too answered their phones.

Chris rolled her eyes and puffed with annoyance just as Billy and the boys rounded the corner and spotted them as they hung up their phones. Billy stalked over to her and snatched her phone out of her hand as he grumbled, "Nail salon my ass!" He tilted his head back in his habitual badass attitude and growled, "I thought I told you not to leave the house without protection?"

Chris scowled back at him and gestured to the three men following, "I asked Bones to send me some of his guys so I could shop for Christmas presents." She explained with a pout.

Billy nodded at the men as they approached and shook hands, "How ya doing Billy?"

"Good Harry." Billy answered as they shook hands and then asked with narrowed eyes at Chris, who was looking suitably sorry, "Problems?"

"Nope, not a one." Harry answered jovially, "You okay here?"

"Yeah," Billy grunted as he lit a cigarette with his eyes still locked with his girls, "we can take our women from here."

"Sure thing." The men wandered away, leaving them to deal with their women's duplicity.

Billy and Chris had a bit of a stare down before Billy sighed and rolled his eyes as he turned and slung an arm around her shoulders, "Did you at least go where ya _said_ ya were going?"

"Yes." Chris said as she put her arm around his waist and her hand in his back pocket, "Well—sort of—okay, we drove past it."

Billy chuckled as they started walking around. He had told her after first becoming a couple and about the current rumors and he had explained what his enemies could do to her to get to him, highly edited of course. He did not intend to let any motherfucker close enough to put their hands on her whatsoever. She had taken it well enough, but she had managed to slip the leash a couple of times. He knew that she didn't mean it, but she was just so used to being independent that it hadn't occurred to her that going to the corner store to get a pack of smokes without back up would be putting herself in danger.

Finally, Joe suggested that they all split up and shop for each other. Wendy would go with Bodie to shop for Alisha and Dog, Chris would go with Joe and Jamie to shop for Billy and everybody else, and Baggy would go with Alisha and Billy to shop for Joe, Mandy, Bodie and Chris while Dog and Mandy went to shop for Silvia and Wendy.

"Let's hurry and split up," Baggy claimed in a serious manner, "I think the rent-a-cops think we're casing the joint."

They all looked around to find some mall security watching them suspiciously. Billy smacked Chris on the ass hard enough to make her squeal as he took off with Baggy and Alisha. Chris, grinning stupidly while rubbing her burning butt, headed for the store on her left with Joe and Jamie.

Four hours later, Chris dropped into the bench next to Billy, threw her legs over his lap and snagged his cigarette right out of his mouth as she gave a few giggling girls that stood off to the side who were watching Billy avidly and looking like they wanted to eat him as a side dish a deadly glare.

"Take me home baby!" Chris said loudly.

Billy, already aware of the unwanted attention, chuckled as he ran his hands up her legs, "I was just thinking I wanted to take you home and fuck you all night baby."

"Mmm," Chris hummed and grinned sexily at him as she moved to straddle his lap and ran her hands possessively over his scalp, "sounds like a plan to me." Chris gave him a sizzling kiss.

The groupies glared and pouted as Billy picked Chris up with her legs around his waist as he grinned and said to Joe, "Grab the bags, will ya Joe? I gotta go home and fuck my woman!"

"I told you they fuck too much!" Joe told a grinning Jamie, both knowing what Chris was doing and finding it as amusing as Billy did.

"That's what we do Joe!" Chris giggled.

"Ya, eat, sleep and fuck!" Billy laughed at his little brother and carried his woman as the girls glared jealously and whispered among themselves.

They quickly found everybody and headed out to the cars.

Christmas day found everybody at the Darley place, including Dog and Wendy and Tommy and his mom Anna. The place was packed to the brim and some ended up eating their Christmas dinner on the floor as they crowded around the coffee table. With the seventeen adults talking and laughing, and the three kids running around playing and making as much noise as possible, Billy savored the quiet that came when the last stragglers left at eleven o'clock.

He turned off the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree that Chris insisted on having and scooped her sleeping body off the couch. He put her in the bed and stripped off her knitted top and tights and covered her up with the blanket. He kissed her forehead and went to get Joe to help him take out all the bags of trash to the dumpster downstairs.

He smiled as he put on the new brown leather trench coat that Chris had given him for a present while Joe donned his new red leather jacket. They took out the trash and shared a smoke as they wandered back in. As he climbed into bed beside Chris, he fingered the silver cross necklace at his throat, another gift from his girl and thought about the day.

They had woken up mid-morning and exchanged presents. Billy had bought Chris a gold necklace and earring set while Joe had gotten her a matching anklet. Billy kept the ring that the clerk at the jewelry store told him was the matching engagement ring to the set in his pocket for the time being. They had both also opted to buy her clothes. She had bought Billy the necklace and the jacket, as well as some sexy lingerie that she showed him in private that were more for Billy's pleasure than hers.

She bought Joe the red leather jacket and an iPod as well as also getting the both of them some new clothes she thought they would like and a satellite dish for the TV. Bones had shown up in time for dinner and tossed her the keys to her car that she had taken to his shop to get fixed after it started making a rattling sound, only to find out that Bones had had the paint redone. It now matched Billy's Mustang perfectly with blue tribal symbols and black paint. She had squealed with delight and hugged Bones hard. Even more shocking, he had hugged her back and pressed his forehead to hers like he did only with Joe and Billy. She had gotten Bones a pair of new magnifying glasses that he had said he needed for close up work he had to do with his guns and some new clothes as well as a TV set and satellite dish.

It was nothing to the major spoiling that she threw on Amber and Dog and Wendy's two kids. They had squealed with delight at all the new toys and shit she had gotten them. It had taken Dog, Jamie, Joe and Billy an hour to figure out how to put together the dollhouses and toy furniture for the girls baby dolls until Chris had sweetly asked Bones to show them how it was done, which he did. Billy and Joe had snickered quietly as Jamie and the others muttered to Bones that now Chris had _all_ the Darley men wrapped around her fingers, to which Bones had shrugged, said there were worse places to be and then threatened to kill them all if they breathed a word of it ever again. The men had then had a much easier time putting together the slew of remote control cars and trucks Chris got for Dog's son JJ.

They had all then settled down in various spots in the living room to watch Christmas specials with the kids. Dog and Wendy had left with the kids and Bones had left after kissing Billy, Joe and Chris on their foreheads and pressing them to his as he told them a gruff, "Merry fuckin' Christmas." Jamie had carried out his sleeping daughter, while Baggy, Silvia and Mandy had carried out Amber's loot to Jamie's car. Tommy and his mom Anna left soon after, taking Spink and Autumn with them. Heco had been the very last to leave after Billy told him to get his ass out on the corner.

All in all it had been as great a day as Thanksgiving had been, thought Billy. Once again, he had been struck by the realization that they were a family and said as much to Chris while Bones had listened unashamedly. Chris told him, "That's because we are a family Billy. Sometimes families that you choose are more close to your heart than those by blood."

Billy smiled and held Chris tighter to him as he went to sleep.

The first week of January, Chris came home with tears in her eyes that she tried to hide from Billy. Well Billy wasn't that easy to hide things from. He sent Dog, who had been the one to guard her as she went to work that day, a puzzled look, Dog shook his head and mouthed the word, '_Chrystal._' Billy scowled as he watched Chris go to their room.

As soon as the door closed quietly behind her, Billy turned to Dog and asked, "What the hell happened?"

Dog sighed and rolled his eyes, "Alright, but she's gonna kick my ass when she finds out I ratted."

Billy's scowl deepened as he stepped forward threateningly and growled low in his throat, "I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't."

Dog, losing his good humor, quickly explained, "It seems that Chrystal has been sayin' shit about Chris behind her back. Shit like she's a fucking thief, after she took all her stuff from their apartment when she moved in with you. She's also been trying to tell everyone that they work with that Chris is stealing from the owner, and that's why she always has money. She's also been doing shit like wondering out loud in front of everyone if Chris is fuckin' the whole gang and not just you." Dog paled a bit when Billy snarled and hastened to explain, "No one believes that bullshit, but still, it hurt her feelings. Today, Mike, the owner, had enough and he fired Chrystal on the spot telling her in front of the customers and everyone that Chrystal is a fucking liar and he don't want someone like her working for him anymore." Dog started chortling when he added, "He also told Chrystal that he would have fired her skanky ass for fuckin' the customers a long time ago if it wasn't for Chris. He told her that he runs a club, not a whorehouse."

Billy snorted in amusement and then turned back to look at the closed bedroom door as he ran a hand over his head and sighed. He stood there for a few minutes after Dog left, with his hands on his hips as he thought of what to do.

He walked over to the door and opened it quietly as he slid into the room. He crossed over to the bed and climbed in behind Chris, who was curled up on her side. He pulled her into a hug and just held her for a while in silence as she cried softly.

He turned her over and held her tight as her cries died down to sniffles as he said, "It' okay baby. Don't cry over this shit."

"I can't help it Billy," she sniffled again, "She was just so mean and vicious. Why is she doing this?"

Billy sighed deeply as his hands started soothing over her back, "Because she's unhappy with herself and how she is. She resents you because you are a good person." He nudged her head up from where it was buried in his neck so he could look into her eyes and kissed her lips softly, "You are beautiful baby. Inside and out. That's why everyone here loves you." He kissed her between every name, "Me, Joe, Wendy, Dog, Baggy, Silvia, Mandy, Heco, Spink, Tommy, Jamie, Amber—hell, even fucking Bones loves your beautiful little ass and let me tell you, the only thing that man loves is money." He finished with a smirk as he saw her face lighten. He hugged her tight again as he said, "Everyone that knows you knows she is jealous as hell and she just wants to hurt you. She knows that people don't give a shit about her because they know she's a two-faced-lying-little-cunt-ass-bitch so she's jealous that you got people here that would fucking die for you if they had to."

She sighed deeply and cuddled closer to him as she whispered sadly, "We've been friends since we were babies. I just don't understand how it could have come to this."

"I know you love her baby," Billy told her, "but until she can be happy with herself, she ain't ever gonna change." He kissed the top of her head, "The only thing you can do is put some distance there. Don't give her the power to make you unhappy because that's what she wants. She wants everyone to be miserable because she is."

Chris sniffed again and looked at him, "You sound like you know what you're talking about babe."

Billy shrugged and said, "Bones. Before my mom died, he was a good dad, but after she was gone, he turned into an abusive, miserable bastard that wanted everyone else to suffer as much as he was."

Chris nodded and laid her head on his chest, "I think he still misses her."

Billy was quiet for a moment before he said huskily, "We all do." He shifted, not knowing if what he was about to say could be true, "I think he sees a lot of my mom in you—that's why he likes you."

Chris raised her head and looked at him teasingly, "Do you see your mom in me?"

Billy snorted as he rolled over on top of her, "Hell fuckin' no. If did, I wouldn't be able to do half the shit we do here in our bed."

Chris giggled and said, "Show me."

Billy grinned wolfishly and did just that.

Over the next couple of weeks, Chris seemed to forget about any unpleasantness that Chrystal had tried to cause her as she and Billy became closer than ever. Chris still wasn't talking to Chrystal very much, which made Billy happy, but she didn't stay away from her altogether either. Chris explained to Wendy, Mandy and Alisha when they asked, that her and Chrystal's parents were in the same MC back in Cali and she couldn't just cut Chrystal out of her life when she knew that Chrystal had no other family here.

All three of them just rolled their eyes. They couldn't understand how Chris had managed to refrain from beating that bitch's ass repeatedly a long time ago. Any other woman did this, they knew Chris would be all over her like a damn rash, but Chrystal just skated free and easy.

The whole gang gathered at the Four Roses the second Tuesday of the month to celebrate not only Chris's twenty-third birthday, but Dog and Wendy's anniversary. Although Billy and Chris spent a lot of time at their place, they still occasionally went to the Four Roses. Nothing like before they had moved in together. Before Chris, you could almost guarantee finding Billy and part of the gang there every night, but now with him and Chris together, they had kept it to once or twice a week, usually on the weekends.

The first time Gina had showed her face after Chris had beat her ass, Billy had thought he was going to die laughing as Gina had taken one look at the blonde parked in Billy's lap and left the bar at a flat out run. The bar bitches, or Skank Patrol, knew not to approach Billy now that he was taken, whether Chris was there or not. One unfortunate woman had found that out when she had spotted Billy there without Chris as he sat at the gang's usual table with Bodie and Heco.

Someone had spilled the beans to Chris that the woman had tried to rub up against her man and Chris had made a special trip to the bar and once again, kicked some serious ass. The bitches learned their lesson after that. Billy had also made it clear that no one was to touch his girl. He had broken a chair over one assholes head after he had had the guts to pat Chris on the ass as she stood at the ancient jukebox picking out songs. People also learned that a good way for Billy Darley to get all up in your face and pull a gun on your ass was to be looking at her too long.

Now though, violence was the last thing on Billy's mind as he grinned widely while Chris sat in his lap, pawing him through his jeans as she scrounged around in his pocket for some change for the jukebox.

He closed his eyes and shivered slightly then murmured into her neck with a quiet chuckle, "That ain't a quarter baby."

"Umm-hmmm," Chris agreed with a shiver of her own, "Nope. That's much, _much_ bigger than a quarter." She cooed.

"Jesus Christ." Joe said as he rolled his eyes as he joked, "One of these days, you two are gonna fuck yourselves into matching coma's!" making the whole gang laugh.

"What a way to go though!" Heco cheered.

A few hours later, Billy was steering a very tipsy Chris out the door. When they reached the stairs to the apartment, Chris plopped down and slurred, "My feet hurt!" She leaned into Billy's legs and asked in a drunken purr, "You gonna rub my feet baby? I'll rub something of yours"

Billy grinned down at her as he hauled her to her feet by her underarms, "What you gonna rub baby?" he asked innocently.

She giggled and rubbed his dick through his pants which had very predictable results, then promptly passed out.

Billy, far from being upset, chuckled as he slung her unconscious body over a shoulder and carried her to their place. Chris wasn't much of a drinker, but still, he thought it was kind of cute seeing her like this the few times she did have too much to drink. It made a nice change from all the times she had helped him to bed after he had gotten shit-faced after a night out with the boys.

God he was glad he had a girl that didn't bitch about him going out drinking with his boys. That was, as long as they relatively behaved themselves and stayed out of jail. He winced as he remembered the dressing down him and Joe got after Chris, Alisha, Silvia and Mandy had to come down to the police station at four in the morning to bail their drunken asses out. They had seriously thought the women were going to leave them there for a minute.

He carried her into their apartment and to the bedroom. After slinging her onto the bed, he stripped her clothes off and covered her with a blanket. He chuckled again when he thought of how miserable she would be in the morning.

Chris woke up with the desperate desire to scream in pain as a whole herd of elephants line danced through her skull and something, she had no idea what, shit in her mouth. She groaned, not even daring to open her eyes, getting the feeling that it would make it worse.

"Sonofabitch!" she muttered.

She heard a masculine laugh behind her as Billy propped himself on an elbow over her and said cheerfully, "Good morning baby!"

She winced again before opening one eye and covering her mouth with a hand as she mumbled, "I'm gonna die."

"No baby. You're just wishin' you were dead." He smirked.

She rolled back over and jackknifed out of the bed as she ran to the bathroom to throw up. Billy followed her at a more leisurely pace and held her hair back for her as he rubbed her back in soothing circles. When she was done, she muttered, "I think that was everything I ate for the last month."

Billy couldn't help but to smirk again as he asked teasingly, "Does that mean ya don't wanna get it on and finish what you started last night?" She gave him the look of death and he chuckled again, "Go on back to bed baby. I'll bring ya some aspirin and when you're feelin' a little better, I'll take ya out to breakfast."

Chris felt her stomach churn again as she squeaked, "God no. Not food."

Billy helped her to the sink where she brushed her teeth before carrying her back to the bed and saying, "Come on babe. Food will make you feel better."

"Nothing short of death is gonna make me feel better honey." Chris groaned into his neck as he set her down. He laughed again as he went to get her some aspirin and a glass of water.

Once she had downed some pills, he smacked her on the butt to make her move over and crawled in beside her as they went back to sleep for a while.

"Dance with me baby." Chris asked pleadingly from the middle of the living room floor.

Billy, sitting on the couch, snorted in amusement, "I don't dance babe."

Chris tilted her head and regarded him through narrowed eyes. He knew that look. He knew that it meant she was going to tease him with her hot little body and her perfect little pussy until she got exactly what she wanted out of him. He relaxed against the back of the couch, bringing his hips slightly forward and draping his arms across the back, watching her with narrowed eyes and the smoke from the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"I bet you could if you really wanted to." She purred as she turned on the stereo and switched it to an R&B station that was playing some song with a sexy bass and starting to sway to the beat.

He watched the show that he knew was for his eyes only and his eyes widened slightly as she started slowly unbuttoning her blouse. This was new, he thought to himself, not that he was complaining. She had never given him his own little strip show before. His hips tilted slightly forward again as his erection grew in proportion of the amount of clothes she was taking off.

"Baby," he purred huskily, "You sure the door is locked? 'Cause if Joe or any of the boys walk in and see your titties, I'm gonna have ta kill 'em."

Chris giggled as she approached him, dancing closer. Goddamn, he had been in strip clubs and watched strippers that didn't make him as hard as his girl did. He shifted his body a little to relieve the strain his cock was putting on his pants. She was wearing one of the sexy barely-there lace bra and matching crotchless panties that she had gotten for his Christmas present. He was so hard, he was surprised his zipper didn't pop, but he made no move to hide it from her. Being as it was Valentine's Day, he was positive that Chris had already planned on them ending the night fucking.

She crawled into his lap and started slowly circling her hips against his and he laid a hand on her hip as he leaned past her and stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray on the coffee table as Chris trailed her lips over his neck, licking and sucking. His other hand grasped her other hip as he ground her down on him hard. Chris shook her head a little before sliding off of his lap and kneeling between his legs as she unbuckled his belt and slowly slid it out of the loops of his jeans.

He helped her take his jeans off and she pushed him to sit back down on the couch in his boxers and guiding his arms over the back again. Kneeling between his legs again, she slid her hands over his thighs before taking his cock out. Billy let out a breath of air as she pumped her fist over him a few times and he threw his head back as he closed his eyes. He thrust his hips into her hand helplessly. In the nine months they had been together, she had only gotten better at sucking him off and he loved it.

His head jerked forward and his eyes snapped open as he felt her start to go down on him, using her own spit for lubricant. He gasped and one hand went to the back of her hair as he felt his tip hit the back of her throat and then into it. Shit, he loved that she could deep throat him all the way now. He groaned and thrust into her mouth gently, not wanting to startle her. His hands tangled into her hair as she bobbed up and down on his cock, occasionally humming as she went down on him. Just before he was about to cum, she sat up and his cock popped out of her mouth.

Using her hand, knowing it wasn't fast enough to bring him off, she asked teasingly, "So you don't dance, huh baby?"

To his utter shock, she moved away and resumed swaying in the middle of the room as he looked at her, cock sticking straight out of his boxers, glistening with her saliva and a stupefied expression on his face. She bit back a giggle, but couldn't help the smirk as she trailed a finger teasingly over her breast, down her body and all the way to her clit.

Billy's eyes narrowed and he growled as he got up, cock bobbing with every step and shed his boxers before stalking over to her and bringing her nude body flush up against him as their foreheads touched and his hands grasped her hips hard enough to cause bruises.

"Think you're fucking cute huh?" he growled, "Think you can get me to do what you want by not finishing suckin' my dick?"

"Um-hum." She smirked again as he started swaying with her and she lifted her arms around his neck.

Billy huffed out a breath and regarded her thoughtfully. His hand slipped down her front and he slipped two fingers into her, making her moan. Wrapping his arm around her back more securely, he thrust his fingers into her relentlessly as his thumb brushed her clit until she was breathing heavily and kissing him passionately.

Removing his hands from her, he stepped back after making sure she was capable of standing on her own. "Want more?"

"Yesss…" she hissed as she leaned toward him with eyes sparkling with lust.

He backed away far enough to avoid her and put a heavy hand on her shoulder, pressing down as he stated, "Then you're gonna have ta finish what you started." She looked at him through heavily lidded eyes and he said succinctly, "Get on your knees baby and suck my dick until I cum in your mouth."

Chris smirked again and said, "No."

Billy's eyebrows shot up and he growled low in his throat, "No?"

"No." she shook her head. They stared at one another for a split second before Chris bolted for the bedroom, dodging to avoid Billy's arm as it shot out to grab her. He cut off her path and she ran to the other side of the room. He easily caught her, not that she was really trying to keep away from him and pushed her to sit on the couch.

He quickly straddled her legs and sat up on his knees as he shuffled his hips closer to her mouth. Holding his cock with one hand, he wound the other in her hair to pull her toward him as he ordered huskily, "Suck it baby."

Chris giggled, knowing that she had teased him enough and did what he wanted. She opened her mouth for him as he pushed forward and groaned. He held the back of the couch as she stroked his ass and the back of his thighs while he slowly thrust in and out. Billy threw his head back and groaned again as his movements sped up, "Yeah baby, just like that—take it—take it deep baby" he hissed before looking back at her to watch her mouth stretched over his length, "Fuuck Chris! I'm gonna cum baby! Ahh!"

He thrust forward once more and emptied himself in her waiting mouth with a loud cry. He sat back on his heels as he tried to regain his breath and her hands smoothed over his tattooed back and ass. Once her breathing was calm again, he slid to his knees on the floor, grasping her thighs and pulling her ass to the very edge of the couch as he opened her legs and draped them over his shoulders, diving mouth first into her pussy without so much as a warning.

He ate her out until she screamed out in the throes of a second climax, her nails, not finding any purchase on his bare head, piercing the skin on his neck slightly. Hard once again, he pulled her off the couch and bent her over the seat, slamming into her from behind. Setting a punishing pace, her body bouncing back into his with every shove, he sucked his finger into his mouth and gathered some spit before sliding it into her ass, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Ah God!" she moaned, "Fuck me baby! Fuck me!"

He pressed into her as far as he could and came with his own groan, but as turned on as he was by her little performance that night, he remained still semi hard and continued pounding into her as he and played with her clit. He fucked her until they both came again, Chris with a scream and him with a roar.

He pulled out of her and sat back on his heels, panting as he watched his pearly white cum ooze out of her while he kept rubbing her sensitized clit gently. Memorized by the sight, he slowly fisted himself as he watched until she grunted deeply as she came for the final time before collapsing on the couch. Leaning up on his knees as he felt himself reach the edge once more, he hissed as he ejaculated on her lower back and ass.

Collapsing onto her back, he felt her chuckle as she muttered, "You are an animal Mr. Darley."

He grinned as he leaned his forehead on her upper back and kissed it before whispering, "You bitchin'?"

She barked a laugh as she sighed, "Definitly not." She twitched and he sat next to her as she said ruefully, "We forgot about the condom again."

He sighed and dropped his head back as he said, "I know." He stood up and helped her to her feet. They headed to the shower by mutual agreement. Billy took a piss as Chris turned the water to the correct temperature and stepped into the tub. He finished and flushed the toilet before joining her. Seeing the small knit between her brows, he asked as he took the soapy washcloth from her hands and started washing her back, "Stop worryin' babe."

She snorted and asked, "We can't keep forgetting it Billy."

He was silent for a moment as he handed the washcloth back to her and turned so she could wash his back. Finally he asked, "Would it bother you to have my kid?"

Chris was stunned by this question. She would have thought that it would be him that would freak out if she did get pregnant. Her hand stilled on his back and his head went up. She could feel his tension as he waited to hear her answer. Stunned that he would think she would never consider having a family with him, she laid a string of soft kisses on his back as she wrapped her arms around him from behind, "Of course it wouldn't bother me Billy. Are you saying that you want a baby? Do you really think that we are ready to do that?" She asked with her chin on his back.

He relaxed, still not looking at her and shrugged, "I never thought about being a Dad to tell you the truth. Bones didn't exactly give either me or Joe confidence that we would be good ones, but—" He shrugged again, Chris stayed silent and let him finish, "but if I did knock you up, I would try to be the best dad I can. I wouldn't consider it the end of the fuckin' world."

Chris smiled as she turned him around and washed his front. "You would be a great dad Billy. If anything, Bones taught you how NOT to be with your own kids." She kissed his lips and let him think about that as she let him take the washcloth and wash her. Once they were finished and dried off. They both climbed into bed and Chris propped herself on her elbow above his chest as she said, "I would love to have your babies honey. I just don't think that right now is a good time, with this problem with the Hall going on."

The rumors were running rampant, but Billy knew that as protected as Chris was, shadowed everywhere she went by not only Billy's best men, but a couple of Bones' as well, the Hall didn't have a shot at her. They were also well aware by now that to make a move against this woman would not break Billy as much as it would cause him to unleash unholy hell on their heads, something that everyone knew the Hall boys were not prepared for. They didn't have the numbers to take on Billy and his gang and run the risk of having Bones join in.

Billy nodded as he ran his hands over her arms and up her shoulders to cup her head and give her a kiss, "I'm not sayin' we should try right now baby." He shrugged as he added, "But if it happens, it happens." He pulled her closer and gave her a deeper kiss, "We'll deal with it." He pulled back with a frown, "You wouldn't do anything stupid if it happened would you?"

Chris gave him a blank look and asked, "Huh? Like what?"

He glared at her as he said, "Like a fucking abortion." He saw her face take on a stricken expression and sighed as he rolled them over so he was leaning above her, "I know ya wouldn't baby, but I gotta say—any other chick and I wouldn't care, but the thought of you killin' _our_ baby—" his hands clenched into fists. He felt like an idiot for even saying it, but he didn't want any doubt in her head, "I couldn't handle that baby."

Her eyes softened with understanding as she read the meaning behind his words. She knew he meant that he only wanted her to have his babies and the idea made her want to slap kisses all over his face. She caressed the side of his face with a hand as she whispered, "I would never do that Billy. I _couldn't_."

"I know." He grunted softly and kissed her. Rolling back over to his back and looping an arm around her, drawing her into his body, he said as he closed his eyes, "I know."


	10. Chapter 10

**Update time! I bet you thought I forgot huh? Lol, no, I was just a little busy earlier but here you go! I know this is the shortest chapter EVER IN THE HISTORY OF MAN (!) but the original version was way too long so I had to break it off at the place I thought was best. Still, review if you can!**

**As always, nothing is mine except my OC's and I'm not making any money….sadly…..**

Chapter 10

Chris happily sighed as she left the bathroom of the Four Roses. The gang had come to hang out for a while and the bar was packed. She just stepped through the bathroom door when arms wrapped around her,, pinning her arms to her sides and a hand went over her mouth as she was forcibly dragged backwards. She started to panic as she tried to twist her head and body to the side, but whoever had grabbed her was too strong. She couldn't get a look at them as they started dragging her down the small hallway to the back exit.

They dragged her out the back door of the bar where a car idled right outside. She knew that if they managed to get her into the car without her drawing attention to herself, she was dead. She started struggling more violently, the thought that she might not see Billy again, giving her an almost primal strength. She managed to bite the hand covering her mouth and elbow the guy in the kidney.

The hand moved as the rancid smelling man almost doubled over with a loud curse just as she spotted a couple of men she didn't recognize getting out of a pick-up truck about fifty yards away. She screamed as loud as she could, "HELP ME!" before the hand slammed back over her mouth, covering her nose and cutting off her air. She was a little relieved to see one of the two men break off and run inside, praying that he was broadcasting her predicament.

The voice of a man hissed to someone, "Fuck! Grab this bitch man—we gotta get out of here!"

She was going wild in his grasp, waiting, praying as hard as she could for anyone to come help her, to stop this from happening until the edge of her booted heel caught his shin and he yelped just as Billy came barreling into the parking lot with half the bar behind him. The gang, Billy and even Sammy armed to the teeth. The man dropped her like a bad habit with a loud curse and jumped into the car and it sped off with a squeal of tires as several gunshots were heard as Billy and the gang fired on the dark colored sedan.

Joe ran over to her and helped her up after she had fallen on her ass. She stood weakly with Joe holding her up since her limbs wouldn't stop shaking like a leaf in a windstorm as Billy stalked up and demanded urgently, "You okay baby?" as he took her from Joe and wrapped her in his embrace.

Chris buried her face in his chest and breathed his scent deeply as she clung to him as hard as she could and tried to calm her shaking limbs and her wild heartbeat. She nodded and said a muffled, "I'm fine, just don't let me go for a while huh?"

Billy puffed out sharp breath of air and muttered, "As—fuckin'—if baby." He turned to Bodie and the boys and screamed at his boys, "Find out who the fuck they were! I want the names of the motherfucker's who think they got the fucking _balls_ to try and take_ my_ woman out of _my_ bar, right out from under **MY** fuckin' nose!"

The gang all nodded and after each of them asked her if she was hurt, scattered in different directions, only Joe staying behind watching her with concern written all over his face. Billy, not even asking her if she could walk, scooped her up and carried her inside. The crowd in the bar was visibly subdued as they all watched Billy carry his girl to their table where he cuddled her in his lap.

Sammy hurried over and asked, "You okay chica?"

Chris nodded; face still buried in Billy's neck as she very slowly calmed down. Billy handed her the shot of whisky Sammy brought over and she let him hold it to her mouth as she threw it back as Sammy told Billy as he shook his head, "I can't fucking believe that almost happened here."

Billy lit a cigarette and glared around. They were dead motherfucker's. He was gonna kill them so gruesome it would be talked about for years to fucking come. His gut twisted and he got a cold feeling in his chest as he thought of all the things that could have happened to Chris if they had managed to get her in their car. As he thought of it, his arms tightened and clutched her closer. Fuck! He was never gonna let her out of his sight again.

After a while, she whimpered for him to take her home and still not willing to let her go, Billy carried her out of the bar and back to their apartment across the street. He tucked her into bed and climbed in beside her, both of them still fully dressed, Billy only bothering to toe off his boots as he yanked off her shoes.

He stayed like that for a while, just holding her close and breathing in her baby powder smell. As soon as he knew she was asleep, he cautiously got out of the bed and went into the living room to find Joe sitting there watching TV.

"She okay?" Joe asked with an anxious expression.

Billy sat on the couch heavily and ran an agitated hand over his head before nodding with a sigh and saying, "Yeah. Shook up a bit, but she's okay."

Joe sat forward eagerly and said with a real malice Billy had never heard his little brother use, "Those fuckers gotta pay Billy. They gotta die for what they tried to do!"

Billy let his irritation with the situation show for a split second, "What Joe? You think I'm gonna let this go or something? ME? They try to take _my fucking woman_?" he shook his head as he lit a cigarette, "Nah bro, those fuckers are gone. They are _dead_. They just don't fuckin' know it yet."

"I want to be there Billy." Joe said with the light of sincerity and a ruthlessness to match Billy's, "I want in. She's your woman man, but she's _my_ fuckin' sister and ain't no way I am gonna sit on the sidelines for this."

Billy regarded Joe thoughtfully for a while. He knew that it was getting close to the time for Joe to join the gang. Hell, Joe had been gagging for it for a while now. Billy had held back though, not because he didn't trust his little brother because he trusted Joe with his life, but because there was still an innocence about the younger Darley that no amount of shit that Bones had put him through had taken from him. But shit, there was no way Billy could hold him back now. He knew Joe loved Christina just as much as Billy himself did—in a totally different way though.

Billy took a drag of his cigarette and nodded, "Alright Joe. It can be your initiation. You can be the one to pop one of these fuckers and then you'll be one of us."

Joe beamed brightly at his brother as he said, "I won't let you down Billy."

Billy smirked and said, "I know you won't."

Joe bounced off happily to his room and Billy flipped his cell open and called Bodie, checking to see what they had found out in the last couple of hours while he had made sure Chris was okay and talked to Joe.

"_Yo man_." Bodie answered right away.

"Anything?" Billy snapped.

"_Me and Baggy are checking on a lead, if it turns out to be anything, I'll give you a call."_ Bodie replied grimly.

"Find them." Billy ordered, puffing on his cigarette, "I don't give a shit who you have to threaten or maim, find them and call the others. Meet me at the Office at ten."

"_Will do man_." Bodie replied, "_I'm all over it dawg_."

Billy grunted and closed the phone before stubbing out his smoke and checking to make sure the door was locked before going back to bed. After stripping down to his boxers, he slid into the bed and gently pulled Chris backwards into his arms, unwilling to let her go. He lay like that for a while, breathing in her scent and just holding her, feeling her heartbeat against the hand he had flat against her breastbone.

"Billy." He heard her whisper, making his eyes open.

"Hmm." He murmured, nuzzling his nose and lips against the side of her neck, placing butterfly kisses on her skin.

"Make love to me." She said in what sounded more like a question.

She needed him now. She needed the connection that she had with him when he was deep inside of her. Chris bit her lip as she waited for his answer, knowing that he knew what she needed. The closeness they achieved when connected in the oldest way known to man.

Billy smirked, knowing how she felt. She was unnerved and afraid of what happened and she needed the security of his body to calm her completely. Something he was more than able and willing to provide. Instead of answering her with words though, he gently rolled her over to her back and kissed her deeply and thoroughly before trailing his mouth over her body, licking and kissing every inch of skin he could find. Showing her without words how much he loved her and how terrified he had been when he had thought, for just that split second when he had run out into the parking lot and saw that bastard trying to haul her into the car, that he may lose her.

When he finally slid into her, he removed her hands from where they were clutching his shoulders and stretched them out next to her head as he entwined their fingers, pushing and pulling in a slow tide that carried them both into oblivion with soft gasps and low moans, whispered words of love and desire. Billy licked the tears off of her face that spilled when she felt him pulse inside of her as he emptied everything he had into her body while she clasped him firmly.

Afterwards, she pillowed her head in his chest and kissed the edge of his tattoo as she whispered a quiet, "I love you Billy."

"Me too baby." He said softly in response with a kiss on her forehead and an extra squeeze.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two weeks had passed since the almost kidnapping at the Four Roses and Billy was getting frustrated that they couldn't find these fuckers. They had pulled in every snitch they could and still, they didn't find out shit, which led Billy to believe that it wasn't related to any beefs he was having with any gangs. If that was the case, someone would have cracked from the pressure the Darley gang was exerting on everyone.

Chris had calmed down considerably, but Billy noticed that she still remained jumpy and she didn't bitch as much about the guys Billy had following her like she usually did. She hadn't even said a word when Billy had now placed three of his guys following her at all times, which had told Billy without words how scared shitless she had been, if he hadn't known already.

On the upside, it pleased him to know that she felt safer with him there. She had taken some time off of work after Billy had pointed out that it was too easy for someone to figure out her schedule, so her boss had given her two months off in line with all the vacation time she had saved up and she now went with Billy everywhere, even when he did his shifts under the bridge. Not that he had lessened the security around her in the least. Whenever he had her with him, there were always at least two more of his guys around. Today's detail included Tommy and Heco.

After Billy had sold everything he had on him, he walked away from his last customer and over to the Mustang, watching his girl rock out to the radio she had blasting. He smirked as he knocked hard on the window, startling her and rounded the car to the driver side. As he climbed in, she turned the radio down and asked, "Finished?"

"Yeah." He replied as he lit a cigarette and scratched the back of his head, "You ready to go get something to eat?"

"Thought you were gonna starve me or something." Chris pouted at him before grinning, "The diner?"

Billy grunted in agreement and headed the car in the direction of their favorite diner. They picked up some dinner and drove to the apartment. Just as they reached the parking lot, they were surrounded by police officers that threw Billy up on the side of the car and cuffed him.

"What is going on?" Chris yelled as one officer held her back from going to Billy's side as they started reading him his rights. Joe and Dog hustled themselves out of the building and went to Chris as a tall black woman with a bitter expression on her face raked Chris with her eyes and said loudly, "He's under arrest."

"No shit!" Chris said contemptuously, "For what?"

"Murder." The black woman said with a smirk and a dark look at the blonde.

"This is total bullshit Wallis and you know it!" Billy seethed as they cuffed him, "I didn't kill anyone!"

"The victim was a Timothy Donnelly and there are plenty of witnesses to the altercation you had with him right before he disappeared almost a year ago. What happened Darley? Thought we wouldn't find the body?" she smirked again as another couple of cops stepped up behind Chris and the boys and slapped some cuffs on them too, "You are going to the station with us I'm afraid. We need you for questioning."

Billy went wild at the rough handling they gave Chris as they pulled her arms behind her back and cuffed her before Wallis said spitefully, "What's the matter Billy? Don't like your little girlfriend getting touched? Isn't that why you killed Donnelly?"

"Fuck you bitch," Billy raged, "I have no fucking idea who you are fucking talkin' about!"

"Well," Wallis said breezily as they were all pulled toward the squad cars, "then you better calm down before we add resisting arrest to the rap sheet."

"Don't worry baby." Billy called as he was stuffed in the back of the police vehicle and Chris was led to another. He heard her snort before she was put in.

They put Chris in a small, square windowless room and made her wait for over an hour before Detective Wallis came in with a file folder in her hand. She sat down opposite Chris and started to speak, "So, how about you tell me what happened in the Four Roses last June and the altercation that Billy had with a man there."

Chris simply shrugged and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She added as if an afterthought, "By the way, like I told the other cop, I want my lawyer."

Wallis ignored her and pressed on, "Really? Witnesses said you were the cause of the fight between Darley and the victim after you were caught making out with him." She gave Chris a sharp look.

"Then your witnesses are talking shit." Chris said flatly, "That never happened."

Wallis took a photo out of the folder and slid it across the table. It showed the man that Chris remembered had made a grab for her the night she and Billy had become an official couple after Billy had beat the shit out of the guy.

She flung the photo down on the table and said, "That's the guy that tried to cop a feel in the hallway outside the bathroom of the bar. Billy beat the shit out of him—so what?" Chris knew she had to admit to the fight. Too many people had seen it to deny.

"Well," Wallis said smugly, "his body was found last week in a garbage dump outside of Brookline." When Chris merely quirked an eyebrow, Wallis tried to get her to talk by asking suddenly, "So, how serious do you think things are between you and Billy Darley?" when Chris didn't answer, just smiled smugly, Wallis bit out, "Serious enough that he doesn't see other women? Hmm? Well, I'm afraid that's not the case you know."

Chris leaned back in her chair with a bored air as Wallis continued to talk shit about Billy seeing other women behind her back. She wondered what this bitch's deal was. She acted in turns as if she was disgusted by Billy one minute and then jealous of Chris for being with Billy the next. As for trying to get Chris to turn against Billy by insinuating that he had other women on the side, well Chris knew for a fact that was bullshit. She had made damn sure that there wasn't one that was stupid enough to try to crawl into Billy's pants when they knew that it would only end up in pain when Chris found out about it.

Chris tilted her head and asked curiously, "Jealous?" When the black woman glared at her, she laughed and added, "Ooh, I bet it's quite aggravating for you, wanting him, the Big Bad Billy— the Dangerous Darley, and being a cop and all." She leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table as she said, "Well, nice try, but it won't work. Billy isn't screwing around on me and there isn't anything you can try to tell me that I will believe. Now," she added briskly, "if I'm not under arrest, I'm leaving."

"I can still charge you with obstruction." Wallis threatened in a hiss, trying to act all bad ass.

"Then first of all, you should have read me my rights when you put cuffs on me, second, you should have given me my phone call and third, you should have known better than to try and question me when I have already asked both you and the cops outside for my lawyer—twice." Chris stood up and pulled on her jacket, "Have a nice day detective."

She strode out of the interrogation room and into the main lobby to find Wendy and Alisha there looking frantic with Mandy pestering the cop at the front desk. When they saw her, they immediately crowded around her and all started talking at once. She told them as much as she knew. They made quite the scene in the lobby, henpecking the cop behind the desk for details until Joe and Dog came out and told them what was going on.

"They think that Billy killed that guy he beat up at the bar for putting his hands on Chris and they are charging him with it." Joe said succinctly.

"But he didn't!" Chris said worriedly.

"No he didn't." Joe said with a comforting hand on her arm, "but because Billy had beaten the shit out of him allegedly the day he died, they think that gives them enough evidence that he did."

"Are they posting bail?" Chris asked as she quickly counted how much cash she had on hand and how much in the bank.

Joe shook his head and after they were joined by Dog, led them all out of the police station. "No, no bail." Joe told them all as they waited for Heco to bring the car around, "His Public Defender is good, but the prosecution is using Billy's arrest record to keep him in until the trial."

"Isn't there anything he can do?" Mandy asked worriedly.

Seeing Chris's frightened expression, Joe hugged her tightly and said, "Don't worry. Billy knows how to take care of himself. His lawyer is pushing for an early trial date so he should be out in no time."

"Jesus Joe." Chris whispered against his jacket, "What am I gonna do without him in the meantime?"

The next three weeks were hell for Chris, not that she would dare to suggest that it was a picnic for Billy either. She had long conversations with Billy's public defender, a man by the name of Bristol. They had told him what had happened at the bar, and their stories were backed up by Sammy and the rest of the gang as well as a few regulars.

She went and visited Billy in jail every other day like clockwork, not going every day so as to give others, like Joe and the rest, a chance to visit. At first, he had spent almost the whole visit trying to keep her spirits up and telling her how much he was missing her. She wanted so badly to touch him, to feel his arms wrap around her and hold her tight against his strong chest. She didn't want to worry him by telling him that she wasn't sleeping well without him in their bed, how she missed his smell and the sound of his snores and the way he would wrap her up against him. She didn't mention either that she was scared. Scared of what could happen if Billy's enemies thought it would be an opportune time for them to strike against the gang with Billy in jail. Scared that Billy did have the guy killed and that the cops could prove it.

He had read some of her thoughts on her face and swore to her that he didn't have anything to do with that guy's death, and she believed him. He also arranged for the guys to take shifts so that she was never alone as well as having Bodie drop off Billy's share of the dope money to her to make sure that she lacked for nothing until his trial.

But as one week turned into two, then three, she noticed a change in his behavior. He started questioning her about where she went and what she did more closely than before.

"Billy," she sighed exasperatedly after one such interrogation, "what's going on?"

"What the fuck ya mean?" he asked with a narrowed eyed look.

"If you think for one minute that I'm cheating on you, you are out of your fucking mind!" she hissed so as not to draw the guard's attention in the elongated room with the banks of plexi-glass separating the visitors from the prisoners.

"You better not fucking be woman!" Billy, dropping any pretense that that wasn't what he was thinking, hissed back dangerously as he poked the glass with a finger, "I find out you been riding another guys dick and I'll kill the fucker!"

"Jesus Billy," Chris asked as the hurt welled in her chest, "you don't fucking know me at all if you think that I would _want _anyone else!"

"A hungry pussy don't have a conscience." He retorted. Tears welled in her eyes at his cruelty as she gathered her things and stood up. "Where the hell do you think you're goin'?" he snapped with a scowl.

She took a deep breath and answered steadily, "Home."

"Fuck that!" he swore, "We still got another fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, well—" she said furiously, "When you decide to pull your head out of your ass, let me know!"

As she walked out of the room with her head held high, she could hear him calling her name, knowing that he was screaming it, but the sound was muffled from the glass. She sat down on a bench outside the county jail and let herself cry for a minute. Lately, she felt like her relationship with Billy was falling apart and she didn't know what to do about it. The stress just from not being near him everyday alone was killing her.

She understood that with him locked up, he was unable to feel as connected to her as he was before when they were sharing the same bed, but damn, she had been feeling a little fragile herself lately and she just needed to hear him tell her that everything was going to be alright.

Not wanting to go back to the apartment and have Joe asking her questions about how the visit had gone, she instead headed towards Stygian Street and the apartment she used to live in with Chrystal. She hadn't talked to Chrystal in about two weeks, right after Billy had been arrested and Chrystal had jumped at the chance to run him down in front of her. Chris had ended up getting very angry and telling Chrystal that she had had enough of Chrystal's antics. Just because Chrystal had not found someone that loved her for more than a romp in between the sheets did not give her the right to sit there and tell Chris that her relationship with Billy was wrong in any way. She had been going on about Billy's being a drug dealer which Chris told her was highly ironic seeing as Chrystal was an addict.

Instead of going to the apartment though, Chris went to the bar that she used to hang out at where she had first met Mandy. Greeting the owner Mary, she ordered a drink and the two women chatted for a while. The bar was dark and smoky and from where she was sitting, at the far end in the darkest corner, Chris could see everything without easily being seen. After a couple of hours, and a few Bacardi and Cokes, Chris was feeling a pleasant buzz and called Joe to come and get her.

The door to the bar opened and Chris glanced up idly, only to groan when she saw Chrystal stumble in, looking high as hell and hanging off the arm of some guy that looked familiar to Chris for some reason. It didn't click where she had seen the guy before until he tapped the bar and called loudly to Mary for some drinks as Chrystal giggled.

Chris froze in her seat as the memory of where she had heard that voice from clicked in her brain with the force of a bullet. That was the guy. The guy that tried to grab her at the Four Roses. She tried to still the trembling of her hands as she prepared herself to go over there and yank Chrystal away from him. What the hell was she doing with a guy that tried to kidnap another woman a little over a month ago? But as Chris started to rise from her seat at the bar, she overheard a small part of their conversation as they sat in the backroom right around the corner from her.

"It's a shame that it didn't work though." Chrystal was saying in a syrupy tone, "They would have paid plenty to get her back, her family and her boyfriend."

"Man, " the guy scoffed, "it was a good idea you had baby, but I ain't trying that shit again. Me and Deek thought we were fucking goners when we realized that it was Billy Darley's girl that you were talking about snatching. So stop trying ta talk me into tryin' again, I ain't got no fuckin' death wish bitch. Drop it or I'll beat ya fucking ass!"

"But baby, the money!" Chrystal whined.

There was the sound of a slap before the man hissed, "Money shit! There's easier ways ta make fucking money without getting a bullet in the fuckin' head!"

"Ya?" Chrystal whined, "Like how?"

"Like puttin' your ass on the corner if you don't leave Billy's girl alone bitch!" the man snarled, "You're pussy ain't good enough to get on Darley's bad side!"

Chris had heard enough. She threw the money for her last drink on the table and hurried outside to wait for Joe. Just as the door closed behind her, Joe came walking up and asked, "Hey girl, where's your keys?"

Chris handed them over without a word and followed Joe to the Impala. Climbing into the passenger seat, she felt the tears from the stress of the last month burst forth and she sobbed. Covering her mouth with a shaking hand, she ignored Joe's concerned look as she thought about what to do.

"What?" Joe asked with concern, one hand on the wheel and one hand patting her hand that was clenched in a fist on her leg, "What the fuck happened?"

She didn't know what to say. Billy thought she was cheating on him and her fucking friend tried to have her kidnapped? Life was just too fucking perfect. She knew though, that Joe could be just as relentless in his quest to find answers as his brother was, so she had to tell him something.

"Billy thinks I'm seeing someone else." She admitted, not yet ready to face Chrystal's betrayal.

"WHAA?" Joe jerked his head at her and the car swerved. He righted it with a mumbled curse and then asked, "What the fuck would give him that idea?"

"I don't know Joe, why don't you ask him when you see him?" she snapped, immediately feeling sorry. She shook her head and wiped her eyes with her fingers and said, "I just—I just don't know what to do Joe. It feels like my life is just falling apart around me and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

Joe frowned, not knowing what to say at the pain in her tone. "Its jail babe. It's just fucking with his head not being with you." He told her with a comforting smile, "You'll see. His trial is in two days and when he gets out—which he will," he emphasized, not wanting her to get upset, "he'll get his head on straight again and the two of you will be fucking like rabbits just like always." He teased.

She gave a sharp chuckle and tried to smile for him. They got back to the apartment and Chris went straight to hers and Billy's room. Curling up on the bed, she cried herself to sleep.

The next two days crawled by slowly. She was distracted and jumpy and getting sick to her stomach everyday from her nerves being stretched so tightly. She was confident that the case would be dismissed and that Thursday, she was proved right as she sat behind Billy in the courtroom and the judge deemed there to be no evidence after Bristol explained that Billy didn't deny that he had gotten into a fight with the deceased, but that there was no evidence whatsoever that Billy had anything to do with the mans death, the time of death not even being able to be established because of the condition of the body.

When Billy had first been brought into the courtroom, Chris's heart gave a little squeeze as his eyes locked with hers. He just seemed so distant and so cold still. She knew he was probably angry that she had missed her visit the day before, but she had wanted to make it clear to him that she was not happy about what he had accused her of in the least. When his case was thrown out, she cried as Dog, Jamie and Joe cheered and rushed forward to pound him on the back as the bailiff waited to lead him back to the holding area to get his things.

As the guys moved away from him, Billy looked at her again with a soft expression as he held up his hand slightly as if he feared that she would reject it. She flew into his arms and he hugged her tight to him as she sobbed into his chest before he pulled his head back slightly and whispered, "I'm sorry."

She sniffed and shook her head, looking at him through her wet red-rimmed eyes and said, "It's okay."

Billy examined her face for a moment before pulling her flush up against him and tucking her head into his throat. He sighed deeply, inhaling her smell as he squeezed her to him and relished the feel of her tits in his chest and her hips against his. He wouldn't feel totally better until he was balls deep in her and he couldn't wait.

He knew that he had been acting like an ass, but shit. He had missed her so much, missed being close to her to the point that he couldn't sleep and he couldn't eat. There was not much to do in jail except read and talk to the other guys that were locked up and the one story he kept hearing repeated over and over again were tales of faithless girlfriends and cheating wives. Logically, he knew Chris wasn't the type of woman to just spread her legs for anyone, and she loved him, he knew she loved him with every fiber of his body, but that hadn't stopped the dreams.

Whenever he had managed to snatch a few hours of rest, his dreams were plagued with images of her and another man, in the moment of her climax as the flush flooded her face and down to the tops of her breasts and the way her eyes would scrunch closed and her mouth would drop open as she cried out as she threw her head back and arched against him. The thought of another man seeing that, of feeling the bliss of having her arms, legs and pussy wrap around him so tight, was enough to drive Billy out of his mind.

Joe and the others constantly reassured him once they realized what he was thinking, that she was faithful as the sunrise, but Billy couldn't help but remember the way that cunt Julie was. She was faithful to him too…at first, then she had started fucking around with every dick that crossed her path and he couldn't help but to think of the worst case scenario, that he would be convicted and spend a few years in lock-up. The question had popped into his brain with all the welcome of a fucking castration of whether Chris would continue to keep her pussy for him alone for a couple of years, or would her body, so used to the regular sex he provided, betray him.

He tried as hard as he could to shake these thoughts out of his head as he was taken away to get his property and change out of the county jail provided uniform. There was no fuckin' use to these thoughts, he told himself. Chris loved him and she wasn't the type of woman that would do that, no matter how long he spent behind bars. He told himself that the problem would be quickly resolved once he had her spread beneath him with his cock rocking inside of her body.

As he was shoved none-to-gently out of the holding area, Joe stepped up and said cheerfully, "Let's go party bro."

He looked at Chris and said, "One drink."

Joe rolled his eyes and joked, "Damn man, not outta there five minutes and you're ready to haul your ass to bed with your girl! You really are gonna fuck yourselves into coma's one of these days!" The rest of the guys cracked up as Chris swatted Joe's arm and Billy cuffed him affectionately in the back of the head.

He slung and arm around Chris and hauled her against him as close as possible, keeping his lips in contact with any part of her skin he could reach as they walked out of the courthouse. Bodie was already waiting outside with the Mustang parked right in front and Heco in the Duster behind. Everyone was there, so it was a tight squeeze in the two cars. Billy had no problem with that though and climbed into the backseat with Jamie and Dog, pulling Chris into his lap as they headed for the Four Roses, letting his hands get reaquianted with her curves the whole way there as everyone politely ignored them.

It was a measure of how much she had missed him that she didn't once try to keep his hands from roaming her body. She wished that they could just go straight home and to their bed, where he could silence the skittering of her nerves in the way he did best, by holding her as he kissed and touched her everywhere until she begged him to be inside of her. Chris knew though, that the rest of the guys had missed their leader, and they had worked extra hard over the last few weeks while Billy was in jail, doing their work, checking on her and making sure Bones had nothing to bitch about as well as dealing with their own families and lives. So she was content with Billy softly kissing her and running his mouth over her neck as his hands swept up her sides to cup her breasts under her short jacket.

There were cheers as they arrived at the Four Roses and walked in. There were plenty of people that were willing to buy Billy a celebratory drink. He had a few more than one in the space of the hour that they were there. Just when she thought he wasn't going to leave the bar until he was drunk off his ass, he suddenly stood up, grabbing her hand and pulled her out of the bar with a loud, "Later fuckers."

The crowd around the gangs table laughed and wolf whistled as the door closed behind them.

**Review time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay my peeps! Whoo, almost forgot to upload this today, its been a crazy day! But fear not—I remembered! Remember back when I told you that my comp went kablewy and I lost this story and the sequel and everything else I had been working on but my friend (you rock babe!) had a copy of an earlier version? Well, I haven't had time to go over these ones that much, so forgive me if there are any mistakes or anything. If something doesn't make sense, please put it in a review and I will bust butt to fix it!**

**On with the story…..**

Chapter 12

Billy was all over her the minute the front door closed behind them. He swept her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom as he kissed her with all of the pent up hunger of the last few weeks. Without wasting any time, he tossed her onto the bed, making her bounce before he was on top of her and kissing her once again as he roughly pulled her clothes off.

'Billy—" she panted as soon as she was able to tear her mouth away, "Let me—"

He didn't give her a chance to speak before covering her mouth with his own and shoving his tongue into her mouth as he ripped her light grey skirt off of her hips and down her legs. Her white button-up blouse met the same fate as he tore it open and buttons flew everywhere, pinging off of the nightstand and onto the floor. He sat up suddenly and gripped her bra in both hands, tearing it down the middle before he did the same to her panties.

She was starting to get a little frightened at this point. Sure, he had been rough with her before, but something about his attitude now seemed off somehow and she couldn't explain what was different about it. It was if he didn't recognize her, like he didn't really see _her_.

Before she could really put her thoughts into words, she felt him bring her legs up in the air and thrust into her and tears immediately sprang into her eyes as she bit her lip to muffle her scream. On the one hand, it had been so long since she felt him like this, but on the other, she was not as wet as she usually was and feeling him enter her after going without sex for so long made it hurt. He didn't seem to realize that she was feeling some pain because he started pulling out and shoving himself deeper.

She tried to relax, breathing deeply after gasping with his every lunge, but the pain was only worsening, making her curl her hands into fists and pushing at his chest to make him stop. Finally, he seemed to notice and he stopped, looking down at her with narrowed eyes as he grunted, "What's wrong?"

"It hurts." She whimpered as he pushed in again.

Her words with a quiet whimper seemed to snap him out of his mood. He lowered her legs down and bent over her as he kissed her again, much softer this time, "I'm sorry baby." He whispered in her ear as he started licking her neck as his hands roved over her body.

Fuck, he hadn't meant to hurt her, but he was just caught in the grip of needing her so badly, needing to re-stake his claim on her so much that he hadn't stopped to think or to arouse her as he should have. A mistake he set out to rectify right away. He pulled out of her as he run his tongue down her body, tasting the saltiness of her skin and the sweet flavor that seemed to exude from her every pore until his mouth reached her pussy. Wedging his shoulders between her legs and splaying her thighs wide, he inhaled her scent deep into his lungs before examining her to make sure he hadn't ripped her again with his stupidity.

Relieved that wasn't the case, he ran his mouth in sucking kisses down the length of her slit before circling her entrance lightly, making her sigh and relax. He continued his ministrations slowly and methodically, bringing her to the edge of her release, but not letting her tip over before he raised himself up on his hands and knees and entered her with a strong thrust.

He started a slow rocking motion when he noticed that there were tears on her cheeks again. Stopping halfway in, he asked her gruffly, "Still hurt baby?"

Chris shook her head and circled his thick neck with her arms as she kissed him right above his adam's apple as she whispered, "I just missed you so much…I missed this." In response to her words, he kissed her deeply as he settled his full weight on her, clutching her close to his body as he continued to fuck her deeply and slowly.

All too soon, she was begging him to fuck her harder and with a growl, he threw her legs up onto his shoulders and let loose, hammering his hips into hers hard enough to cause bruises on the tender flesh of her inner thighs, not that she was complaining. She got a little nervous though when his hand gripped her throat, squeezing slightly as he kept his eyes locked with hers.

She didn't try to stop him, she knew already that he was very dominant in bed and she was happy to give that to him. She knew he would stop if she asked him too, but she didn't, not yet. He squeezed softly, just enough for her to catch her breath in her throat and after a moment, he let go and kissed her. He leaned up on his knees and ran his lips over her leg as he slowed down the pace, still hitting her deep and hard, but not as fast as before while his hand trailed down to her clit and started pressing it and circling with his thumb, sending her over the edge within moments.

He kept fucking her as she climaxed around him. When she calmed down, he pulled out suddenly and flipped her over onto her stomach as he smacked her ass lightly while growling, "Head down and ass up baby."

She assumed his favorite position without even having to think about it and he pushed back in as his fingers rubbed over her back entrance. He reached over to the nightstand and retrieved the lube without breaking his rhythm in her. He prepared her first for a while before sliding out of her pussy and into her ass. Settling over her on his hands braced on the bed at her sides, he started moving fast and deep, wanting to finish now.

Losing himself in the moment as he grunted and hissed, he clutched at her with one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip as he started pulling her back into his stroke. "Feel that baby?" he whispered to her as his hand left her shoulder and circled her throat again, "I'm gonna cum in your ass baby!" he hissed as he felt it getting closer, speeding up and stroking hard in his excitement. He was getting off by her ass just as much as knowing that he literally held her life in his hands at that moment, that she trusted him totally.

"Billy!" she gasped as she came again.

"That's it baby, here it comes! Ahhh—fuck!" he grunted deeply as he erupted, spewing his cum deep into her bowls. Throwing his head back, he moaned loudly as it seemed to go on and on until he felt so weak that he collapsed against Chris's back, sending her into the mattress.

They both laid there for a few minutes, still joined and panting before he rolled over to the side and pulled her against him, kissing her forehead before laying back and taking a deep breath. He felt that he should say something about how the night had started off, but damned if he knew what to say.

Chris was content to lay there with her head buried in Billy's neck, breathing in the scent that she found out these last weeks, she couldn't sleep without as her fingers traced his tribal tattoo on his shoulder. She was just about to drift off when his voice brought her back from the limbo between sleep and wakefulness.

"You're mine." He said softly, "You know that right?"

"Of course." She said with a smile.

"I didn't mean to get that way with ya. I didn't mean to hurt ya." He said even more quietly as his hand traveled over her head, smoothing and playing with her hair.

"I know baby." She kissed his shoulder where it met his chest.

"I just—" he blew out a harsh breath, "It was just so long since—"

She propped herself up on her elbow and leaned over to kiss him softly to silence him. After she broke the kiss, she told him, "I know Billy. You wanted to reclaim me. I know its not very PC to say, but I am your girl, your property just as much as you're mine. I guess we just aren't very PC kind of people." She grinned.

He chuckled, relieved that she understood without him having to put it into words. No it wasn't very PC but she was his property just as much as he was hers. They had both wanted to reestablish that apparently. Kissing her softly, he still asked, "You okay?"

"Umm—very." She grinned again before leaning down to flick her tongue over his left nipple, making him shiver. Trailing kisses all over his chest, her hand slid down to his awakening cock as she whispered against his skin, "I still feel a bit of a need to put some more claiming on you though."

"Oh really?" he asked with a grin as her head moved down his body, making him catch his breath when he felt her breath against his cock.

"Yeah." She said simply before pulling away from him and jumping out of the bed, heading for the shower, "I'm going to take a shower, what to join?" She let out a small shriek of laughter as Billy jumped up and swept her in his arms bridal style before heading towards the bathroom.

Two weeks later, Chris sighed as she slipped into the hot water of her bath, trying desperately to relax her sore muscles. Billy had just left to do his night shift at the underpass, and she was already missing him. It was an odd feeling. Part of her was just a little glad that he wasn't in the house. Since the day after his release, he had been acting differently with her than he had before. While he had always been moody, she was usually able to bring him out of his anger successfully, but lately, nothing she did made a difference.

He was in turns, cold and distant—even suspicious of her and the next minute, calm and gentle. He questioned her every move now and it was starting to take its toll on her nerves. While she had nothing to hide from him, he acted as if she were lying when he would ask where she was and she would answer him and she wasn't appreciating it one little bit.

She knew that he had been having doubts while in jail, she had gotten him to confess that much. He had flat out asked her if she would have eventually crawled into another man's bed if he had really been sent up, if things had not turned out like they had. She had tried to explain to him that the way she felt about him was because of _him_, not his skills in the bedroom. That while their sex life was fabulous, it would never mean the same thing with anyone else and she had no desire to find out.

He seemed to accept that on some level, but he was still acting even more jealous and possessive than he had before if that were possible. Just that afternoon, he had almost punched Joe for getting into one of their play fights like he and Chris always did before dragging her to the bedroom and fucking her into conniptions. She sighed and sniffed back the burn of the tears that threatened as she thought about it. He had been very rough and demanding, taking her in every orifice and in several positions while keeping a firm grip on her throat, periodically cutting off her air. She had bruises all over from the grip of his fingers and her ass burned from his not using enough of the lubricant.

She didn't know how much longer things could go on like they were. She knew he had to be thinking that she would betray him like Julie had done the minute that the jailhouse doors closed behind him, and she just didn't know what else she could do to prove to him that she wasn't that faithless bitch. She had been making no real protest to his handling in bed, thinking that he would eventually get over whatever was going on in his head but she was starting to think that he wouldn't.

She leaned her head back against the rim of the tub and placed a hand over her eyes as she sniffled again. A knock on the closed bathroom door dragged her out of her thoughts and she cleared her throat before asking, "Yeah Joe?" She knew it had to be him since no one else was in the house.

"I'm heading out. Is there anything you need?" he asked through the door.

"No, I'm fine thanks." She answered him as she started to wash herself before the water grew cold.

He didn't say anything for a minute, making her think he had left, before she heard him asked softly with concern, "You okay?"

She smiled bitterly as a tear escaped and trickled down her cheek. She and Joe had grown closer since Billy was in jail and he really was like her little brother now. She knew he had to have heard her and Billy having sex that afternoon and probably had a good idea what was going on.

"I'm fine Joe-Joe." She said anyway, even when she just wanted to break-down and sob everything out on his shoulder. She couldn't though. She wouldn't come between the brothers and Joe would definitely try to take Billy to task for his treatment of her for the last two weeks, especially today.

"You sure?" he asked, sounding skeptical and unsure.

She cleared her throat to swallow the lump lodged there before saying with more conviction than her previous attempt, "I'm sure Joe. I'm fine."

"Alright." He said, still sounding uneasy, "Call me if you need anything and Jamie is gonna stay with ya okay?"

She almost snorted. She knew that the official reason that one of the guys was always with her was because Billy was still looking for the men that had tried to kidnap her out of the Four Roses, but she privately thought recently that it was more to keep an eye on her to make sure she wasn't slipping some other man in here while Billy was working.

She had quietly asked around after overhearing Chrystal and that man at the bar, and she had found out that he was a small time criminal from Medford and Chrystal had hooked up with him a few weeks after Chris had moved out of the apartment. He was no where near involved in a gang and that his name was Donnie Brighton.

She hadn't talked to Chrystal, so she hadn't been able to confront her for what she had tried to do. She knew in her heart that this was the end of her friendship with the other girl, but there was no help for it. Chris was still undecided though as to whether she should tell her dad and Gemma or not. She no longer felt anything but anger and disgust for Chrystal, but she knew how her dad would react. It would cause an uproar for the club like no one had ever seen. Chrystal's dad Otto was still an important man within the Son's even from prison, and to tell him that his daughter had tried to arrange the kidnapping and probable rape of the President of the clubs daughter would shame him publicly within the ranks.

She also knew that there were quite a few of the Son's, like her step-brother Jax, Tig Trager and Happy, that would have no problem killing Chrystal for what she tried to do. Chris just couldn't cause her family that kind of trauma. Otto was a good man. He had always been like a second dad to Chris and knowing what his daughter, his only child, tried to do would destroy him especially since Chrystal was the only thing he had left of his beloved wife Luanne.

So she had kept her mouth shut every week when Gemma called like clockwork. They didn't know about the state of her relationship with Billy either, only knowing that Billy was released and the case dismissed. Chris shuddered to think what the men she grew up with would say and do if they found out how rough Billy was treating her.

She finished her bath and dried off. Dressing in a large t-shirt and a pair of booty shorts, knowing that it would probably irk Billy to find her wearing anything to bed but her skin, she crawled into their bed and lay there for only a few minutes before sleep claimed her.

Billy watched as Joe pulled up in the Mustang looking troubled. "What's up?" Billy asked a little indifferently as the customer before him scurried away.

"We need to talk." Joe said seriously.

Billy sighed and scrubbed a hand over the back of his scalp. He knew what Joe wanted to talk about. That afternoon, Billy had walked into the apartment and saw Joe and Chris wrestling. Billy had gone ape-shit for a second and almost planted a fist in his little brother's face for touching her. His reaction was way over the top, even he had to admit that. Joe and Chris always wrestled around like a real brother and sister and Billy had never reacted so violently towards it.

"Look Joe—" he started to say but was cut off by a suddenly enraged little brother.

"No, you look Billy!" Joe yelled, his face suffused with color and his eyes narrowed into slits. If anyone were to see him now, the resemblance between the two Darley's would become very apparent. They looked so different except for when they were angry. "You have to stop doing this shit to her!"

"I didn't do anything to my girl Joe!" Billy snapped back, knowing in his heart he was lying his ass off.

"Really?" Joe spat, "You have been treating her like a piece of shit since you got out of jail! She's exhausted all the time and she has bruises all over her! Do you think for one minute that I can't see it when she winces when she moves around or sits down? Do you think I haven't noticed the bruises on her neck? Do you think I can't hear exactly what it is you do to her in your bed? Do you honestly think that every single guy in the gang doesn't know what's going on in that head of yours when you have us following her everywhere?"

Billy turned from Joe and scratched the back of his head again before sighing and putting his hands on his hips as he thought. Joe was right. The ugly fucking doubts that had crept into his head while in a jail cell were starting to win. He had tried—really fucking tried to tell himself he was just having fucked up thoughts. That Chris was not Julie and she never would be. Truthfully, in his conscious mind, he knew she was nothing like that bitch. Julie had spread her legs for anyone, but Billy knew that his girl kept her pussy just for him. He knew that as long as she loved him, her legs would remain closed for any fucker that tried to get a piece if he was ever sent up for a few years.

"Right now, your girl that you claim to love so fucking much is sitting at home in the bathtub trying to get over what you did to her tonight!" Joe ranted as he paced back and forth and fisted his hand in his hair, "Fuck Billy! You keep on like this and you are gonna lose the very fucking thing that keeps you together! Do you think that you can keep raping her and she'll just fucking take it?"

Billy, furious at that charge, swung around and shouted, "I didn't fucking rape her! I would NEVER do that!" he took a threatening step toward his little brother, but Joe stood his ground.

"You think she would tell you no?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow, "You think she would tell you to stop because you're hurting her when she is so desperate for you to get whatever the fuck you are going through out of your goddamn head?" Joe shook his head, "Nah man, Chris will let you do anything to her you want to prove to you that she loves only you! That she wants only you! You're the only one that's too stupid to realize that! But you keep up your shit and she's gonna snap, and she's gonna leave. Is that what you want?"

"No." Billy croaked in a small voice, "No, that's the last thing I want."

"Then you better get your shit together bro." Joe said, much more calmly and with a trace of sympathy in his tone now, "I know you love her man, but you gotta remember that she loves you back. And you gotta get it through your skull that she ain't that cunt Julie."

With that said, Joe turned around and walked away. He felt for Billy. Billy was his big brother and had always taken care of him and protected him no matter what, but the shit he was doing lately was just not right. Chris was good for him, good for Joe and the rest of the gang too and Billy was slowly pulling apart the family that she had made out of them all.

No sooner was Joe out of sight, Bodie pulled in to relieve Billy. Billy barely said a word as he got into the Mustang and drove off. Driving to the Office, not daring to go home yet, he walked into the chapel where he did his private thinking and dropped into a pew. Pulling out a cigarette, he blew out the smoke and placed his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward.

Joe was absolutely right in saying what he did. Billy was fucking up in a big way in his treatment of his woman. He couldn't stand the thought of the way he had been acting towards her. His gut clenched and he grew cold to think of how if he didn't stop what was going on in his head, if he didn't let go of these ugly thoughts that were whispering to him, he could very well lose her. He couldn't lose her.

Not ever.

**You know what I want….yes, you! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy Thanksgiving for all you in the States! Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, but it was a little crazy around here, so here you go!**

**Please review? (giving you my very best puppydog expression)**

Chapter 13

Chris woke to the feeling of the bed dipping down behind her right before strong, tattooed arms circled her waist and brought her up against a muscular body. She stiffened for a moment before relaxing as Billy buried his head in the back of her neck and breathed deeply before placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"You okay baby?" He whispered in the darkness of the bedroom, "Did I hurt you?" He winced as he thought that he had found himself asking that very question a lot lately. Far more than he ever should.

Instead of answering, she turned towards him and cuddled into his chest. She knew he was sorry about earlier and right now, she didn't want to have the talk that she knew was coming. She just wanted, just for a little while, to pretend everything was alright between them like it had been.

"I love you Billy." She said with her voice muffled from where she had her head buried in his neck.

Billy sighed and pulled her even closer so that every inch of their bodies were plastered together as he said with a soft kiss on her head, "I love you too baby. More than anything." He wanted to add a plea not to leave him, but bit back the words. He would do better, he promised himself. He would finally silence the demons in his head that were trying to destroy what they had. He wouldn't give her a reason to leave.

He clutched her closer at the thought of her leaving him, of never seeing her, never touching her, never listening to the sound of her sleepy murmurs when he would wake up before her to leave to do his shift and he would kiss her goodbye. Of the sound of her laughing at some stupid joke of Joe's. Of her looking at him with tenderness in her blue eyes. Of never having her in his bed again. Of never smelling the baby powder that she dusted herself with every day. The thought of going without her warmth and love made the back of his throat and chest tight as his eyes burned with the threat of tears.

He promised himself he would do everything he could to make sure he didn't have to go without those things that he had come to love so much, _need_ like he needed air to breathe. Never had he felt so close to loosing her as he did now and the feeling quite literally scared the shit out of him.

The next two days made Chris practically ecstatic with happiness. Billy had really seemed to change from the cold person he had been since his arrest to the Billy she was more familiar with. If anything, he was acting more tender and gentle with her than he ever had before. They still hadn't talked about things yet, neither one of them willing right now to upset the balance they had come too during the last two days.

Billy was still doing his shifts, but now not as much as before, making Heco put down whatever drugs he was currently doing and actually do his job so that Billy could be home at night more. Chris lounged in their bed for a while before she had to get up and get ready for work, thinking about the night before as Billy took a shower.

He had made love to her with an intensity that he had never displayed before. It had been their first time since whatever it was that had shifted in his head, and it had been so slow that the climax had drained them both and they both had fallen asleep with Billy on top of her and their bodies still joined. It felt as if he were trying to tell her all of his regret with his body and it had been wonderful.

Just thinking about it made her bite her lip as she grew wet. Throwing the blanket off of her, she grabbed her short bathrobe and tip-toed to the bathroom to join him. Instead, she found that he was finished and busy shaving. Swallowing a little lump of disappointment, she just watched him from the doorway.

Billy's eyes met hers in the mirror and he smirked. He knew that she liked to watch him shave, that she thought it was manly and it turned her on going by the look in her eyes. Taking one last sweep with the razor, he said, "Your turn."

"Huh?" she asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

He sauntered past her and shut the door as he flipped the lock. Taking her by the waist, he hefted her onto the counter and moved in between her legs. Kissing her deeply until she moaned, he backed his head up and looked at her through narrowed eyes as he smirked again and asked, "You wet for me baby?"

"Um-hum." She giggled and nodded as she lifted her arms to entwine them around his neck.

Billy's smirk grew and he picked up the razor and the bar of soap. Wetting the soap, he smoothed it over her mound with firm strokes that made her moan softly. "I think you need a trim to." He whispered huskily and grinned when she blushed. She did need to trim the jungle so to speak, she just hadn't been feeling like it lately. Normally, she only kept a small amount of hair there. He sank to his knees, pulling her hips to the edge of the counter and spread her legs wide apart.

Taking the razor, he made smooth, even sweeps, taking only a little of the hair that was starting to grow out at a time, not wanting to nick her. He interspersed the scrapping of the razor with kisses to her inner thighs. His thumb making frequent forays into her slit to brush her clit and her entrance, making her hiss and groan with desire as he pulled her skin this way and that to get a close shave.

When he was finished, he bit the inside of her thigh at the joining where her leg met her torso and then ran his tongue over the bite and sucking it. He angled her over to the sink and turned on the faucet to wash the hair and the soap away. Pulling her back to where she was as he shaved her, he went back down to his knees and ran the tip of his tongue up and down her pussy lips before pushing in further, his hand creeping down to pull the towel from his waist and grip his cock, sliding up and down his length slowly.

Chris kept one hand behind her to prop herself up as her other hand flew to the back of Billy's head as she felt the touch of his tongue. Her mouth dropped open as she gasped and her eyes started to roll into the back of her head. Pushing one finger inside of her, he ran his tongue up to her clit and sucked hard, shaking his head violently from side to side, making her cry out with pleasure. Releasing her, he again went back to gently using his mouth until she gasped for more, her hips straining towards his mouth, her hand unconsciously pushing his head closer to her, showing him what she wanted and how badly she wanted it. He would pull his head back with every roll of her hips, keeping the contact between them light, teasing her.

He chuckled, the vibration against her clit making her gasp and moan again as she whispered, "Please—please Billy."

"Please what baby?" he grinned wickedly, knowing exactly what she wanted and determined to make her tell him. Taking her clit between his lips, he pulled lightly.

"Ah—you know what." She whimpered at his ministrations as he pushed his finger deep and wriggled it around.

"Uh-uh baby. You gotta tell me what you want." He demanded from between her thighs, with his deep voice muffled by her inner flesh.

"I—I—" she whimpered again as he shook his face in her pussy.

"Come on baby." He coaxed, speeding up the rhythm of his finger as it slid in and out of her sopping wet hole and his hand as he jacked himself off, "Tell me. Tell me you want me to eat your pussy."

She leaned back on her elbows as she panted heavily, the sound of her breath and the wet sound of his slurping the only noise in the apartment. "I—I want…fuck Billy!"

"Come on baby!" he ordered huskily as he fisted himself faster and he thrust his fingers in her harder.

"E—eat me!" she gasped, feeling her orgasm building in her womb and wanting to cum so badly, "Eat my pussy baby!"

"Yess." He hissed, taking his hands off of his dick and his finger out of her and pushing her legs further apart as he located her clit with his tongue and clamped down on it with his lips, going wild, alternating between sucking on her clit and fucking her with his tongue, willing her to cum in his mouth. He felt her thighs tighten and her hips pushed further into him and he left her clit, sliding his thumb into it and pressing hard as his mouth latched onto her entrance, sucking hard, wanting to drink her orgasm down.

She moaned loudly as she came, her wetness flooding Billy's mouth and dribbling down his chin, still, he kept sucking and licking her until there was nothing left. Once he had licked up all of her cum, he kissed her entrance softly and looked up at her. She gazed back at him with a dazed expression, the flush of the blood that had rushed to her head during her climax still evident on her face. Standing up, Billy leaned forward and kissed her deeply, sharing her flavor with her.

Breaking the kiss, he smirked at her, "My girl's pussy juice, better than coffee in the morning."

Chris blushed and laughed, breathing deeply, trying to regain her energy. Wiping the sweat off of her face, her eyes landed on his impressive erection and she licked her lips.

Noticing her actions, Billy grinned and asked dirtily, "You wanna suck my dick baby?" he grasped his organ in his hand and slapped her on the inside of her knee with it. When she nodded, not taking her eyes off of him, he groaned, "On your knees babe." He ordered her as he helped her off of the counter and laid a heavy hand on her shoulder, making her sink to the floor.

She grasped him at the base of his cock and raised her eyes to his, keeping their gazes locked as she stuck out her tongue and licked him from root to tip, paying special attention to the slit at the top before taking him into her mouth, quickly and deeply, sucking him all the way in and down her throat in one move.

"Jesus Christ baby!" Billy groaned as he felt himself go weak-kneed, one hand burying itself in her hair, the other gripping the counter for balance in case his legs gave out. His eyes involuntarily closed as he felt her lips meet the base of his cock and her chin touch his balls.

Chris, her eyes still on his, splayed her hands on his ass and urged him forward and then back, telling him without words what she wanted him to do. He had always let her have the control whenever she blew him, but she now wanted him to do what made him feel good.

Moaning again, Billy whispered, "You want me to do it baby? You want me to fuck your mouth?" He groaned loud when she hummed, "Fuck Chris!" He hissed as he started to thrust into her mouth, pushing in as far as he knew she could take him. He started slowly, knowing he wasn't going to last that long with her humming, quickly building up speed and power. His hand let the counter and gripped her head as he moved her on him, tilting her head to different angles.

He watched her mouth stretch over him the entire time, making sure he wasn't gagging her. He inhaled a deep breath as he watched her hand drift down between her legs as her eyes closed, "Yeah baby. Play with that pussy. Get yourself nice and wet for me." He whispered to her as he fucked her mouth faster. Keeping his hands on her head, he tilted his torso back slightly so as to see the action of his cock in her mouth and her fingers between her legs better.

Good God, he couldn't remember ever seeing anything hotter than his girl, on her knees, deep throating him while she got herself off. She had never touched herself while he was with her, never needed to do that when he was perfectly willing and eager to do it for her. Unbelievably excited by it, he hissed as he felt his balls draw up. "Fuck baby! SHIT! AHH!" he roared as he released his seed into her waiting mouth, shuddering as he felt the contractions of her swallowing his juice.

He sank to the floor in front of her, his body pushing hers until she was lying prone beneath him as he covered her mouth with his own, sliding his tongue in deep, tasting himself on her. His cock stirred back to life as his mind wouldn't let go of the image of her sucking him off.

After arousing her again, he flipped her over onto her stomach but stopped her when she tried to get onto her hands and knees. "No baby." He whispered against the back of her shoulder, "Not yet."

Chris didn't know what he was planning and she was past caring at this point. Having him use his mouth on her had been great, but she felt the physical ache to have him deep inside of her, stretching her inner walls to the limit. She made no protest as he wedged his legs in between hers, still laying all of his weight on top of her and splayed his legs far apart, driving her legs into doing a sort of split as she lay on her stomach on the floor.

Without rising to his hands or knees, he thrust forward into her and started to stroke hard and deep. Every push forward served to rub her clit against the scratchy bathmat beneath her as his pubic hair ground against her ass, stimulating her from both sides. Reaching his hands under her, he squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples as he continued relentlessly fucking her, driving her to the brink as he mouthed the back of her neck and shoulders.

In no time at all it seemed, Chris was crying out as she came again and still Billy didn't stop. One hand leaving her breast, it clasped her throat as he kept up his unrelenting movements in her body. She jerked nervously, the last time he had done it, she had thought she was going to pass out before he had let go.

"Billy." She gasped and he shushed her.

"It's okay baby." He whispered in her ear, not breaking rhythm, "I'm not gonna hurt you." He promised, and kept his word. He exerted only a small amount of pressure, just enough to demonstrate his dominance of the situation and of her.

They were both startled as the bathroom door flew open and Joe appeared in the bathroom. Taking one look, he flushed in embarrassment as he exclaimed, "Oh shit! Fuck!" he slammed the door on them and they heard him yell, "Sorry!"

That broke Billy's movements as they both snorted. Chris's head hit the floor and she groaned in mortification as Billy chuckled and started moving again.

"Billy!" Chris started to protest with another groan of embarrassment.

Billy snorted as he said clearly, "Like he don't hear us fuckin' all the time already baby."

She had to give him that point. The walls were thin in the apartment and they did get rather loud at times. Besides, whenever Joe had a girl over, they were able to hear him loud and clear, so Chris knew that he could hear what went on in her and Billy's bed. Besides, Billy's resumed movements were distracting her from any humiliation she felt. Keeping one hand on her throat, cupping it firmly, yet gently, his other hand slithered underneath her to cup her mound, pressing the flat of his hand into her clit so that she was literally almost fucking his hand.

Her desire built up quickly and she shoved a hand over her mouth to stifle her moans. Billy tightened his hand on her neck in warning as he hissed breathily, "Uh-uh baby—I want to hear you when you cum, you know that. Get that hand down!"

She did what she was told as she burst apart around him, crying out her release. Billy, feeling her tunnel get impossibly tight, grunted with the effort it now took to thrust in as he pushed harder into her and came with a loud groan. Humping into her with the force of each spurt of his semen deep into her womb, he shuddered as he finished off, panting heavily against her back as he felt her heart beat wildly against his chest.

Very, very tempted to stay right where they were, but knowing that eventually, Joe probably had to use the bathroom, Billy helped her to her feet after they caught their breath. Kissing her passionately, he said, "Come on. Let's take a shower."

"Mmm." Chris hummed with a goofy smile.

Billy grinned as he turned the water to the correct temperature and helped her into the bathtub before stepping in behind her. Just as he took the soap she offered him, Joe began to pound on the door yelling, "Aw come on guys! I gotta go! Stop fuckin' already, you have a bedroom for that!"

Chris snorted into Billy's chest as Billy smirked as he rubbed her upper arms affectionately while he yelled back, "Just hold on one minute!"

"But I really gotta go man!" Joe whined through the door.

Billy ignored him as he laid a kiss on the top of her head and they started washing quickly. They got out and dried off. Chris wrapped a towel around her, but Billy, not having a towel, flung the door open stark naked, growling, "Tie it in a fucking knot next time Joe!"

Pushing past them and hustling his big brother and his girl out of the bathroom, Joe shot back, "Keep it in your pants a little longer next time Billy! Your bedroom is two fucking feet away!" Just as he closed the door, he popped his head back out into the hallway and asked innocently, "Where is the air freshener, it smells like sex in here!"

Chris snorted and groaned as she slapped a hand over her eyes and scuttled into the bedroom. Billy guffawed to see her when he followed, huddled in the bed with the blanket over her head. Smacking her lightly on the butt, he got in beside her and pulled her into the curve of his body. Kissing her shoulder, they took a nap.

A few hours later, she started to get ready for work while Billy lounged on the bed and watched her dress with a smug grin. He loved to watch her as she applied her make-up and fixed her hair. She would fuss with it for so long, only for Billy to kiss her stupid before she left, leaving her all tousled and mussed. Today though, he wanted her to stay home. He had the night off from selling dope and he wanted to spend it with her.

"Baby, why don't you call off?" He asked with a low growl, telling her exactly what he wanted to do with their free time, as if they hadn't already done that. Really, she was still a little tired.

She narrowed her eyes at Billy and asked, "Call off to do what?" Billy just grinned at her and rubbed his crotch suggestively as he quirked an eyebrow at her. Chris snorted and said, "Are you planning to let me sleep at any time?"

"Eventually baby." He promised with a wicked look.

Chris stared at him a minute with her head tilted to the side and tapped her chin with a finger as she pretended to think about it. Truthfully, she knew Mike wouldn't have a problem with her calling in, Wednesdays were slow at the restaurant, rarely calling for more than one waitress and she already knew that there were three scheduled for the same shift.

Tilting her head down and looking at him through her lashes, she asked, "Promise?"

"Promise." Billy grinned, knowing he had won.

Giggling, Chris called her boss and faked a cough to get out of work, promising the other waitress that she would work her shift the next week so that Nikki could go out to celebrate her anniversary with her husband. Stripping the short black skirt and wine colored blouse, which consisted of her uniform, off, she crawled back into bed with Billy with a tired sigh.

Billy reached for her and started running his hands over her body as his lips strung wet kisses across her neck. "Billy," she said with a playful whine, "You promised I could sleep."

"I promised I would let you sleep eventually." He clarified, "I didn't promise you could sleep now." He chuckled and she giggled as his hand headed southwards.

A few days later, Chris nervously gnawed on her nail as she paced the bathroom of the restaurant she worked in during her break, a small tube sitting on the counter to her right. She gave up chewing on her nails and resorted to wringing her hands nervously as she waited the required five minutes.

Looking at her watch and noting that the time was up, she took a deep breath to brace herself and picked up the stick to take a look at the results. Two pink lines stared right back into her stunned face. Ripping the instructions off the counter, her eyes raced to what it meant. One meant negative. Two, hers, was positive.

Postive.

Two little pink lines had just rearranged her entire life and priorities.

She was pregnant. Knocked up. With child.

She was going to have a Baby Darley.

She was going to have Billy's baby.

She sagged down to the floor as she tried to get past the first hurdle of panic. She wasn't scared—okay, she was—but not that Billy would react negatively. They had discussed it way back when they first got together the possibility of her maybe getting pregnant because they kept forgetting the damn condoms. He had said that he wouldn't want any other woman to be the mother of his child, that he wouldn't consider it the end of the world, so she wasn't worried about his reaction.

She was just plain scared that from now on, for the next eighteen years—hell, the rest of her life—she was going to be totally responsible for the health, safety and well-being of a totally dependant human being. Sure, she had thought abstractly before about being a mother, but the awesomeness of the responsibility was just now hitting her in the face like a ten-ton diesel engine truck.

Propping her head on her fingertips with her elbows on her knees which were pulled up to her chin, she tried to keep from freaking out. Taking deep, calming breaths, she calmed down enough to think of the next step. She knew that there would be a possibility that she was pregnant after they had forgotten protection a few times about a month before Billy had gone to jail. While he was in jail, she had thought the loss of her appetite and frequent vomiting had been because of her nerves. After Billy's release, her nerves had taken a beating over Billy's attitude but since things had smoothed over the last week, she was still feeling tired and sick all the time.

When she noticed, in the bathroom mirror that morning, her breasts were larger, the nipples were darker and they were tender to the touch, she knew she had to take a test. Not wanting to say anything to Billy before she knew for sure, she had left him that morning with just her usual kiss and 'I love you' along with her habitual, 'Be careful'. If he had noticed that she was paler than usual, he hadn't remarked on it.

Should she warn him that they had to have a talk when she got off of work? She quickly decided that she should at least call him to make sure that he would be at the apartment when she got off. Sometimes, instead of waiting at their place by himself, he would have some of the guys over, or else hang out at Bodie or Baggy's places.

She didn't think that this conversation required an audience, besides she just wanted to hear his voice, so she rooted around in her bag for her cell. Shit, she thought, she must have left it at home. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she had left it there in the charger on the nightstand of the bedroom she shared with Billy. Well shit, she was just going to have to take the chance that he was home and alone—or else she would have to wait to tell him until a good moment.

Mike knocked loudly on the door and asked if she was alright. "I'm fine Mike!" she called to him before standing up. Looking at herself in the large mirror over the row of sinks, she smoothed a hand over her abdomen lovingly before getting back to work, her thoughts for the rest of the day consumed by thoughts of Billy's baby growing inside of her.

Three hours later, her shift was about to end when Alisha came into the restaurant looking grave. The beautiful black woman looked around for a moment before spotting Chris and heading straight for her. Chris, noticing the seriousness of Alisha's expression, felt her heart stop.

As soon as Alisha reached her side, she held out a hand and grasped Chris's arm in a firm grip as Chris paled and swayed alarmingly. Before Alisha could say anything, Chris croaked through bloodless lips, "D—did something happen? Billy's alright, right?" when Alisha didn't answer quickly enough, Chris demanded shrilly, "Tell me he's okay Alisha!"

"He's fine." Alisha soothed in a soft voice and Chris let out a deep breath as she realized she had stopped breathing, but something was definitely wrong, Chris could tell that much.

She let Alisha draw her away from the concerned eyes of her boss and the other waitresses before she said in a low voice, "You have to come with me sweetie."

"Why? What happened?" Chris asked, frantic at the thought that something bad had happened to Billy. Jesus, not now, not when she just found out about the baby. Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought that her child might never know its father, that Billy would never know he had a little girl or a little boy.

Alisha, seeing her distress, shot a look over her shoulder at Wendy, who Chris had not noticed until then. Wendy had a whispered conversation with Mike, who nodded at whatever Wendy had told him and the two women led Chris outside, grabbing her things from Nikki on the way out. Once they had her in Alisha's silver Capri, They turned to her and Wendy asked, "Where's your cell phone?"

Startled by the question, Chris answered dumbly, "At home, why?"

Alisha sighed and said, "Because Billy found it and ran through your contact numbers. He—well, basically, he went ape-shit and destroyed your apartment. He threw all of your things out the windows and he's now at the bar drinking himself silly. Mandy is watching him while she works."

"What?" Chris gasped, horrified, "What the hell is he thinking?"

Wendy leaned forward and said seriously, "He's thinking that you're cheating on him with some guy named Robert that lives out of state, which we all know is bullshit, but there it is."

"Jesus Christ on a tricycle." Chris muttered and blew out a breath, "Not this shit again."

"Like I said sweetie," Wendy said, "we all know that you cheating on Billy is a stupid idea, but I gotta ask, who's Robert?"

"Bobby." Chris said simply. At their blank looks, Chris sighed, "My brother Bobby?"

"Shit," Alisha laughed, relaxing a little, "I totally forgot about him." Turning back to Chris with an apologetic look, she clarified, "I just mean that I forgot about him because you haven't mentioned him in a while."

"Yeah, well." Chris said with a shrug, "He's not that happy with me at the moment."

"Why?" Wendy asked curiously.

Chris blew her bangs out of her face and said, "He found out about Billy—more specifically, what Billy does for a living."

"Ah." Was all Wendy and Alisha said as Alisha started the car and started for the Four Roses, "Let's get you to the bar so you can straighten shit out with your man."


	14. Chapter 14

**UPDATE TIME! Just a little tinsy warning here….the next chapter is the end of this story….(ducking behind a chair to avoid flying objects) **

**A heartfelt HUGE-BIG-GARGANTUAN hug to all of you who have responded to the story with your lovely words or by putting it on your alerts and fav lists. I promise…PINKY SWEAR!...I am slaving away on the sequel as we speak…er, type…whatever…**

Chapter 14

They made it quickly to the bar seeing as Chris was doubtful that Alisha had taken her foot off the gas even once during the drive and Mandy met her at the door. Her eyes skittered around nervously and she wrung her hands, knowing exactly how serious the situation was. She bit her lip and said, "Uh, Billy's not here. He took off."

Chris knew she was lying from the way she was acting and she started craning her neck around to look behind Mandy to the other side of the bar towards the back as she said, "Bullshit Mandy. His car is parked right outside the door. Where is he?"

"I don't know." Mandy's blue eyes skittered away from her again.

Chris started to get a really bad feeling in her chest and stomach and she didn't even want her mind to go into the territory it was headed in, but when Joe, who looked a combination of furious and afraid stepped up with the whole gang behind him, trying their damndest to get her out of the Four Roses, the bad feeling grew to monster proportions.

She roughly shoved past them all and then Jamie tried to grab her from behind and she elbowed him in the side, making him double over in pain from the sound blow that had landed on his kidney. Chris stalked through the bar and swept it with her gaze without finding a sign of the bald man that she was going to strangle before heading to the backroom where Billy liked to conduct business at the Four Roses while he was there. Once again, Joe jumped in her way, stammering that Billy had left and why didn't he take her to look for him and Chris simply shoved him to the side and threw open the door.

Billy was there alright, but he wasn't alone. He stood with his ass leaning on the table with his baggy jeans around the tops of his thighs with a brunette that Chris didn't recognize on her knees in front of him with his cock down her throat. Chris felt as if she had been gutted, like someone had literally reached through her chest and ripped out everything inside of her and threw it on the floor before stomping all over it.

He didn't see her at first. His eyes were closed and she recognized the signs of his impending orgasm accompanied by her desire to sob her pain until everyone could feel it, and her pride stepped forward, bringing with it the white hot rage and the eerie calm to do what needed to be done before the time was right for her to break. By the time he came with a low groan and opened his eyes to see her there, she had stiffened her spine and masked her agony behind the rage.

He smirked at her, his eyes alight with nothing but cruelty and menace and he grabbed the brunette's head, lazily thrusting himself into her mouth a couple of times before pushing her away roughly and pulling his pants back up and asking with his words tainted with sarcasm and ice, "Was there something you wanted?"

Chris's heart broke just a little bit more before she spat, "Nothing from you asshole!" Feeling the edges of her calm starting to desert her and not willing to cry in front of the bitch still on her knees, Chris whirled around and shoved her way past the gang who watched with a mixture of sympathy, anger and fear, she headed straight out of the bar intending to get the fuck out of this bar and away from everyone.

She stopped right outside the door though and thought frantically of somewhere to go. She had no car as she had left it at work. She couldn't ask Alisha to take her anywhere as the whole gang was still inside. She couldn't go back to the apartment she shared with Billy; he would just follow her there. Lisha said he sent everything to Chrystal's, so she had to go there.

Before she could take more than a step, her arm was grabbed in a vice-like grip and her body was whirled around so fast, her hair fanned out and covered her eyes, making her reach up to brush it back so she could see only to come face-to-face with an enraged Billy. He grabbed her other arm and shook her so hard, her head snapped back and forth on her neck as he screamed in her face with the veins and tendons on his neck and head popping out prominently and his face a deep red, "HOW DOES IT FUCKING FEEL HUH? HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE BETRAYED BITCH?"

"FUCK YOU DARLEY!" she screamed back, tears of heartbreak, anger and pain making her eyes well up, "YOU COULDN'T EVEN WAIT COULD YOU? OH NO," she laughed without humor, "THE GREAT BILLY DARLEY IS ALWAYS RIGHT!"

"HOW FUCKING LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SPREADING YOUR LEGS FOR HIM?" Billy demanded, still screaming, "HIM AND HOW MANY OTHERS?"

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed back as the gang all leapt forward to pry them apart, Jamie and Joe backing her up away from Billy who was being held back from her by Bodie and the rest, "I DON'T OWE YOU A FUCKING THING! GO BACK TO YOUR WHORE DARLEY! I DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU ANYMORE!" she furiously wiped the tears out of her eyes before they could spill and tried to calm herself from the hysteria that was trying to take over. She would not risk her baby. She went on more calmly and with deadly intention, "I am not Julie and I refuse to pay for her sins anymore. Go back to your whore Billy—it's over! WE ARE FUCKING THROUGH!"

He swung at anyone in his path as he lunged at her with a snarl when the night was split by the tell-tale sound of gunshots. Before she could react, Chris felt a fist slam into her back and her world exploded in pain as another fist slammed into her shoulder and she fell into darkness.

Her dreams were full of strange people and strange questions that she was just too tired to answer. She felt so tired, so weary from everything that she welcomed the oblivion of the darkness there, knowing that she was safe and protected from the ugliness of her soul deep agony. Then Donna was there, her friend, her beloved friend Opie's wife who was shot and killed in Charming a few years before. There was a child there too, one she could sense but not see. She felt the love coming from Donna like the gentle waves of the lake not far from Charming that she and Jax used to go to with their friends. Donna was smiling and was telling her that she could not stay in the darkness, that she could not stay with Donna. Donna would always love her and always be watching and she knew that Chris was hurting now and that everything would be better, that now she needed to fight. Donna said that she needed to be the biker bitch that she was raised to be, nothing less than the woman she was meant to be—a SAMCRO woman. Donna said she had to go back and fight for her life and for the life of her child and all the souls that would follow.

It was with Donna's words ringing in her ears that she fought through the layers of pain and darkness and opened her eyes. Her eyes slowly focused on a white tiled ceiling as the sound of beeping machines blipped close to her ear. She slowly turned her head to the left to see a heart monitor and other gadgets next to a window with the white blinds partially shut. Judging from the light outside, it was early. The horizon was barely turning pink.

She was thirsty but still so tired. She looked to the right when she felt a heavy weight pressing down on her hand and saw Billy asleep in the chair next to what she already figured to be a hospital bed. The memory of what had happened flooded her brain and thought came quicker than the speed of light. She wanted to yell, scream, throw things and tear into him, rip his heart out like he did hers, wound him as surely as he had her, but she needed to proceed carefully. She couldn't stay here. She couldn't be around him and not be with him, but she couldn't be with him after what had happened either. She couldn't stay in Boston knowing that he was with someone else, sharing his life, his bed—and worst of all, his heart.

Alisha said he had sent her things to Chrystal, so she needed Chrystal.

She didn't want to see Billy so she stayed quiet so as to not wake him up. He looked horrible though, purple bags stood out prominently under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't shaved in awhile. He still wore the same dark grey button-down shirt he had on at the bar and she wondered how long she had been unconscious. She was beyond feeling sorry for him and his rough appearance though, all she wanted was to get as far away from him as possible. What the fuck was he doing here anyway? He had made his bed and she wasn't in it and there was nothing more from them now.

She wanted to groan at the ache all over her body and started moving in miniscule amounts to test to see what damage had been done. She prayed that the baby was okay the whole time, but she could still feel the reassurance from her dream of Donna that the baby was fine. She must have moved her hand in his grip, or else he hadn't really been sleeping that well, but Billy's blue eyes popped open and met hers. They stared at each other for a moment before Billy sat forward eagerly and whispered, "You feeling okay baby?"

Was he crazy? Like insane crazy and not in a good way? She had heard the talk from others who thought he was, but until now, had never believed it. "I'm fine." She said shortly as she tried to take her hand back where he had gripped it between both of his, but he wouldn't let go.

His grip on her hand only tightened as he said with the sheen of tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry baby—ya have no idea how fucking sorry I am. I'm gonna do whatever it takes ta make this right with us."

He must be insane. He actually thought he could fix this? Repair what he had torn? Make her trust him again?

Never.

She said slowly, her throat so dry it made her voice rough, "I told you we are through Billy. Just go away."

His face crumpled into sadness as he nodded and looked at the floor for a moment before looking back at her, his eyes alight with emotions she just didn't want to decipher at the moment. "I can't do that baby; I can't walk away from you—from us. I'm gonna make things right, no matter what. I can't let you go. I won't lose ya over a mistake that didn't mean a goddamn thing ta me."

She could tell he meant it and it made her adjust her plans slightly, but first she needed to talk to Chrystal. She nodded, not in agreement as he probably thought, but to cement her will to follow through with what she had in mind. "I want to see Chrystal."

He looked at her with hope in his eyes as he said, "Okay baby. She's not here, but I'll send someone ta get her. It's pretty early baby." He looked at his watch before rubbing his eyes and saying, "Its only 4 am, I'll send Bodie over ta her place in a couple of hours okay?"

Chris shrugged as she reached for the pitcher of water next to the hospital bed. Billy jumped up and poured her a glass and held it to her lips as she drank greedily. When she had had her fill, she pushed the glass away and curled up on her side, thankfully, the one she hadn't been shot in, that faced away from Billy and went back to sleep.

She woke up a couple of hours later when the sound of angry voices penetrated her dreams and opened her eyes to see Billy standing with that stubborn stance indicating that the person he was talking too, a doctor going by the white coat, had better back the fuck up. She heard enough of their conversation to hear the doctor emphatically telling Billy that because he wasn't family, he had to leave the room while she was examined. Chris tried to sit up a bit and it caught the attention of both men as a middle-aged nurse bustled over and said with a friendly smile, "Miss Morrow, it's good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Good I guess, other than the gunshots that is." Chris said dryly, making the doctor smile as he nodded and made a notation on his chart. He cast a stern glance at Billy who returned it with a dirty look and Chris took the hint. She didn't want Billy to hear this anyway, "Where's Chrystal?" she asked Billy, who turned to her with a slightly wounded look in his blue-green eyes.

He nodded his head irritably and said, "I'll go see if she's here yet." He bent down to give her a kiss and she stiffened as the scent of cheap perfume came off of him in a wave and assaulted her nose. She kept her lips closed and unresponsive to his kiss and he backed away, his thumb sweeping over her cheek and she involuntarily flinched.

He sighed and left the room, the doctor immediately launching into a detailed description of her treatment. She had received a blood transfusion and they had removed two bullets from her, one in her back and one from her shoulder. She had been unconscious for two days but expected to make a full recovery. She waved all of this aside and asked, "Is the baby alright?"

The doctor and nurse exchanged a look and the doctor told her, "So you knew?"

"I took a home pregnancy test earlier that day." She could feel the sharp edge of panic approaching and asked again, "Is the baby—did I lose—" she couldn't even get the words out as she choked up and put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh honey," the nurse went into automatic motherly mode, "Don't you worry, the baby's fine."

"You're baby is going to be okay Miss Morrow." The doctor assured her, smiling slightly at her obvious relief.

"Did you tell him" Chris asked the next question she needed an answer for. Just because he hadn't said anything, didn't mean he wasn't planning too.

The doctor patted her good shoulder softly as he said, "No, I didn't. The doctor-patient confidentiality keeps me from telling anyone except family your condition or anything else."

"Good." Chris said stiffening her spine, "My brother should be here at any time. He is my emergency contact—you did call him right?"

The doctor consulted his notes for a moment and nodded, "Yes he has been contacted and informed of the situation. You're lucky that your regular doctor is an attending here at this hospital or we would have had to wait for you to wake up before contacting anyone."

After the doctor and nurse left, Chris lay back down and soon drifted off to sleep. She woke up a couple of hours later to see Billy blocking the doorway to what seemed like all of the gang and their women. Joe grinned at her and she couldn't help but to smile back. Billy looked over his shoulder and grumped, "I fuckin' told ya, she needs to rest."

Everyone ignored him as they all started talking to her at once. On one hand, she was happy to see them. She knew they had all been worried and on the upside, she didn't want to be alone with Billy. One the other hand, she started feeling guilty as they all kissed her and hugged her as best they could with her shoulder wrapped and when the girls chased the men out of the room with the intention of helping her get cleaned up, she felt the sting of tears behind her eyes before taking deep breaths. The girls helped her wash herself as much as she could without getting the bandages wet, understanding that she would want to be clean after being shot and unconscious for two days. Wendy brushed her hair while they talked of what had happened.

Even though the men usually kept their women in the dark when it came to gang shit, the girls were able to tell her that it was the Hall Boys that had pulled that drive-by. What the retaliation would be was anyone's guess. They had explained that Billy hadn't left the hospital at all while she was there and Mandy absently noted as she gave Chris a manicure, "Girl, we seriously thought Billy was going to lose his fucking mind!"

When Chris's face went still and masklike, they all exchanged uncomfortable looks before Wendy asked, "Did he talk to you? Have the two of you straightened this shit out?"

"There's nothing to straighten out Wendy." Chris said in a cold flat tone, "What he did was unforgiveable."

She exchanged looks with Alisha and Mandy again before Alisha said, "Honey, I know what Billy did was a dickhead move, but are you sure that it can't be worked out?" when Chris turned furious eyes on her, her gaze faltered for a moment before she went on firmly, "Chris, all I'm asking is that you think long and hard about whether or not that bitch sucking his dick is worth losing what the two of you had."

"Really?" Chris spat venomously, "What if it had been Bodie getting head from someone else? Or Dog?" she snorted derisively as they exchanged more looks, "Would you think that it was so easily fixable if it had been your man with some bitch on her knees in front of him?"

The girls didn't know what to say to that and the rest of the visit, they studiously avoided the topic. Once they left, a young candy striper brought her a tray of food and Billy came back. She stiffened and went on eating as if he wasn't there, even when he stood next to her hospital bed and waited for her to acknowledge his presence. When she didn't, he sighed and she could see his shoulders slump slightly as he sat down in the chair he had apparently been occupying for the last two days.

Eventually though, he refused to be ignored any longer and said, "Chrystal wasn't at her place, but Wendy called her. She'll be here tomorrow morning though."

Chris merely nodded to indicate that she had heard him, keeping all of her attention on her dinner. He tried to start a couple of conversations with her either having one word monosyllabic answers or ignoring the attempt altogether. She did watch him out of the corner of her eye though, she had excellent peripheral vision.

He scrubbed a hand over his face in what she knew to be an irritated gesture before swiping the same hand over his scalp and scratching the back of his neck. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and stared at her with his hands dangling in the space between his legs. Before he said, "I can't make this right baby if ya don't fuckin' talk ta me."

She pushed away her dinner tray and said, "I'm tired." And lay back down on her side to face away from him. She heard him sigh heavily before settling back in the chair and thankfully a nurse came in right as he had made a sound like he was going to say something and gave her a sedative. She had never been so thankful for drugs in her life, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up from a short nap the next day just in time for visiting hours to begin and she slowly opened her eyes to see Billy's jacket on the chair, but Billy himself nowhere in sight. The morning had been agony as Billy seemed to try every opportunity alone with her to either kiss her, play with her hair or talk to her. She had ended up pissing him off enough with her cold attitude that he had said in a tight voice that he was going outside for a smoke. By the time he had come back, they had taken her for some x-rays to make sure that they had gotten all the fragments of the bullets out.

Billy came back into the room as she was adjusting the bed to sit up a bit more and said with an unreadable expression, "Chrystal's here baby."

Chris nodded and said flatly, "I need to talk to her alone."

Billy's lips tightened and his nostrils flared a bit, stating clearly that he didn't care for either leaving her alone with Chrystal or for the dismissive tone she had employing since she woke up, but he only gave her a curt nod before walking out of the room. Chris took a very deep breath to ready for what she felt would be an ugly scene, but it had to be done. The ties that bound her to Chrystal were about to be permanently severed.

The door opened and Chrystal peeked her head around the corner. Chris beckoned her forward with a hand movement and said, "Shut the door."

She looked at Chrystal closely and could see that Chrystal's addiction was getting worse. She was a lot thinner than she should be and her skin had taken on a sallow, unhealthy tint. Her once bright brown eyes were dull and her hair hung in a limp barely brushed curtain down her back and it had clearly been a while since she had washed it. Her clothes, a sweater that looked two sizes too tight and a pair of jeans that seemed painted on, looked dirty as well, but Chris felt no pity for the other woman.

Chrystal's face fell from its look of slight apprehension as she closed the door behind herself and approached the bed to one of smug satisfaction as she said, "I won't tell you I told you so."

Chris smiled coldly until Chrystal was close enough for her to reach up and fist her hand in her sweater and pull her closer, "Then don't. Right now, I am going to do the talking and you are going to shut your fucking mouth for once and listen bitch, got it?" She let Chrystal go with a violent shoving motion that landed the shocked woman in the chair that might as well of had Billy's ass print on it.

"What the hell?" Chrystal sputtered, "Who do you think you fucking are?"

Chris leaned forward, putting her face right into Chrystal's as she said silkily, "I'm the daughter of the President of the Son's of Anarchy Redwood Original. I'm the daughter of Clay Morrow. I'm also the woman you tried to have kidnapped from the Four Roses." Chrystal went dead white and Chris smirked even more coldly, "What wrong Chrystal? Didn't think I would find out about your little plan? Too bad for you that you are not nearly as smart as you think you are. I know all about how it was your idea to hold me for ransom to get money out of Billy and my dad and the club." Chrystal was practically hyperventilating as she thought frantically, but Chris still had no pity for her as she went on in a hard tone, "You are going to do EXACTLY what I tell you too—got it?"

Chrystal shook her head, shaking in fear at what could happen to her if anyone found out about her plan. She had known that putting Chris in any kind of danger was a huge—HUGE no-no, but she had been blinded by her jealousy and greed. Why should Chris have something good when all Chrystal got was shit? It just wasn't fair in Chrystal's view. Now though, she could only do what she was told and pray to whatever God would have her that Chris didn't tell the club about it.

"Billy sent my things to your place right?" Chris began and Chrystal nodded, her eyes as round as saucers, "He is going to send someone to pick it all back up. You will give them most of it, but keep a few things back, a few changes of clothes, a jacket, my black leather boots and a pair of tennis shoes. You will keep them until Bobby or one of the other Mercer's come to get it. You will not tell Billy what we talked about. If he asks you, make up some bullshit about Charming, but tell him nothing of Bobby or what was said here. After you give my things to Bobby, you will get the hell out of Boston and stay out!" Chris finished with a hiss.

Chrystal tried to think of some way to gain an upper hand here. There was no way she could just up and leave Boston—she couldn't afford it! Hell, since Chris had moved in with that gangbanger, Chrystal could barely pay the rent, never mind furniture or being able to save any money. She hadn't meant for things to go this far, she hadn't meant to lose Chris altogether, she had just wanted to get her away from Billy and back living with her, taking care of Crystal like she was supposed to and everything would go back to normal.

"You can't tell me to leave town!" Chrystal tried to even the tremble in her voice, "My whole life is here!"

Chris quirked an eyebrow at her and asked unemotionally, "Would you rather stick around for Billy to find you? Hmm?" Chris shook her head in mock pity as she said, "He never did like you did he?" Her face hardened threateningly as she hissed, "Hear me well whore—you even give Billy or anyone else so much as a hint of what I am planning, I will make fucking sure what you tried to do is made known to the club! Now that wouldn't go down very well now would it? Especially with Tigger and Happy I would imagine." When Chrystal paled once more and Chris was satisfied that she was sufficiently cowed, Chris said, "Now get the hell out of my fucking sight and don't ever let me see your face again or Tig and Happy will be the first people I talk too!"

Chris snorted as Chrystal left the room almost running. Chris knew that Chrystal wouldn't dare say anything now, not with the threat of the two most deadly killers in the MC going after her ass. Tig and Happy were great guys—as long as it wasn't you that posed a threat to the club. Billy would be merciful in his revenge, unlike Tig and Happy. They wouldn't ever find enough of Chrystal to bury in a matchbox if those two were made aware of what Chrystal tried to do to Chris and her death would not be quick and painless either.

Before she could pretend to be asleep again, as was her habit now whenever Billy was in her room, the devil himself walked in the door and asked, "So what did you talk to the bitch about?"

"Home." Chris said shortly as she grabbed the remote for the TV that was on a shelf, bolted into the ceiling. Billy sat down with a sigh and Chris once again ignored his attempts at conversation. It lasted a lot longer than she thought it would before he snapped, "Goddamn it woman! What do ya want me to do ta make this up ta ya?"

Chris didn't answer right away, choosing her words carefully. She didn't want to tip him off. Bobby should be here by tomorrow and then it would only be a matter of time before she wouldn't have to deal with him and his belief that there was anything left of their relationship. After a long, tension-filled pause, she asked, "Can you rewind time?"

She watched him out of the corner of her eye again as his face fell and his head dipped low with his chin in his chest before he looked back at her with a searching look. She kept her gaze resolutely on the television and he sighed again, rubbing the fingers of his hand over his temple. "No." he finally said quietly.

"I didn't think so." Chris said flatly. She put down the remote and said, "I'm tired." Once again rolling onto her good side so she wouldn't have to face him and closing her eyes. She listened to him sniff and scratch his chin as he moved in the leather chair before he whispered, "I'm gonna make this right baby. I have to. I can't lose you."

Little did he realize that he had already lost.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, but my internet went out…AGAIN!...damn wireless and their darn towers that fall over….anywho, this is the final chapter (boo-hoo!) I promise I am working on the sequel, but I would like your idea's of how to get Chris and Billy back together. I have a couple of ideas, they are as follows…**

**Chris comes back to Boston** **let Billy know about the baby.**

**Four Brothers involvement with Victor Sweet making a deal.**

**Sons of Anarchy involvement concerning getting Abel back.**

**And I would like everyone's opinion on whether the baby is a boy or a girl…..**

Chapter 15

The next day seemed to drag on for an eternity as she waited for her brother. She had no doubts that he was on his way to her once he had been informed that she was in the hospital. Bobby Mercer might be an uncaring bastard to most people, but not to his family. For family, he would do whatever it took, whatever was necessary. Luckily, she had no shortage of visitors to Billy's annoyance. Mike and the other waitresses from the restaurant came and stayed with her for most of the morning as they filled her in on everything that had been happening at work. Mike had told her quietly as Billy had gone out for a cigarette that her job was waiting for her whenever she felt better so she told him that she was leaving Boston.

He looked shocked for a moment and then nodded, "You need anything, just call me habibity." He didn't ask where she was going, knowing that it was probably for the best that he didn't know.

Chris smiled and kissed his cheek and thanked him for being so understanding. Once they were all getting ready to leave, She pulled Mike down and kissed his cheek again as Billy glared from the other side of the room where Nikki was keeping him occupied by showing him pictures of her husband and kids.

Billy grunted that he had to go give Bones his money and Chris just shrugged, going back to her boring routine of flipping through the channels on the remote. She was just wondering how low her life had sunk that the only thing on TV was Jerry Springer when there came a knock on the door and it opened before she could call out for whoever it was to enter.

Bobby and his brothers hurried into the room and she held her arms out wide for a big group hug as they all crowded around her, making her burst into tears. Jack being the more sensitive Mercer, rocked her back and forth, shushing her to calm her down while the other brothers backed up to give him room to do his thing.

"What the fuck happened girl?" Jerry was the first to ask when she had stopped crying and just cuddled into Jack's lanky frame. The concern of the four brothers made her want to cry again but she held back as Bobby handed her Jerry's handkerchief so she could dry her face. She just wanted to let all of her pain out. Howl her misery until everyone could hear it, but she didn't. She couldn't. She needed to keep her shit together until it was done—until it was over and then she could afford the luxury of the breakdown she so desperately needed right now.

She told them everything—well, not _everything_. She didn't dare tell them about Billy being so harsh with her in their bed because she knew them, she knew if she dared to tell them that, there would be nothing keeping them from performing a gruesome murder right there in the hospital corridor. She did tell them about Billy's distance while he was in jail and his suspicions of her and everything that had led up to walking in on him with that girl and the shooting.

By this time, Angel was sitting in the lone chair next to her bed as the others were parked on the bed next to her legs and Bobby was at her hip. Every single one of them was scowling heavily and Bobby was growling by now, but Jerry, seated behind him, kept a firm grip on his shoulder to calm him down and keep him from letting his temper get the best of him like it usually did.

Once she was finished, they exchanged a look before Bobby growled, "What do you want us to do baby girl?" They all looked at her expectantly waiting for her to tell them what she had planned.

She smiled at that. That was what she loved about the Mercer's. They knew she had a plan and they were willing to help with no questions asked. She went over the plan she had come up with over the last two days and they all nodded in agreement, even if they weren't sure they agreed, going over what they each were supposed to do. The rest of the visit, they laughed and joked to try and cheer her up and take her mind off of the next 12 hours.

Billy came back and she immediately tensed, making the Mercer's scowl again as Bobby and Angel gave him death glares. Jerry was more capable of hiding his anger and disgust but Jack just looked jumpy. Chris saw the suspicion and jealousy in Billy's gaze before he masked it carefully and crossed over to the bed and bent to kiss her. Her lips remained firmly unresponsive as she once again, as had happened whenever he was near, caught a whiff of that disgusting perfume from the whore at the bar.

"Hey baby." Billy said lowly, "Ain't ya gonna introduce us?"

She waved a hand at the Mercer's and said, "This is my brother Bobby and that's Jerry, Angel and Jack." She jerked her head in Billy's direction and said flatly, "Boys, this is Billy."

Hell, she could literally feel the tension between the men. Bobby and Angel looked like they wanted to leap across the bed and strangle Billy where he stood while Jerry looked like he would happily slip Billy some poison with a smile on his face while Jack looked like he was wondering when the shit was going to hit the fan and where they were going to hide a body.

"So," Chris turned back to Bobby and ignored Billy, who had planted himself on the bed next to her side, "How's your mom?"

"She's fine." Jerry answered for Bobby, who was still glaring at Billy, "She has the flu, or she would have come with us. Camille is taking care of her though."

"Really? That's good." Chris said, "How are Camille and the girls?"

The four Mercers' stuck around for a couple of hours making small talk, very little of which Billy could contribute, as they talked about people he didn't know. Billy, surprisingly, didn't say anything; he just sat there listening as they ignored him. After a while, they guys made their excuses to leave.

"Well, we got to go check into the motel Jerry arranged." Bobby said as he stood up and gave Chris a significant look, "We'll be back later baby girl."

"Okay guys." Chris nodded to show she understood as Bobby hugged her carefully and kissed her. The others did the same as they each got ready to leave.

"You need us to bring you anything?" Jack asked as he shrugged into his leather jacket.

Chris smiled and shook her head, her brain already busy whirling with the plan in motion. Jack smiled slightly and kissed her goodnight and gave Billy a slight up-nod as Jerry did the same and Bobby and Angel gave him nothing but a parting glare. Once they were gone, Chris grabbed the remote again and turned on the TV, avoiding Billy's gaze. It was the first time they knew they would be alone for more than five minutes all day, so she knew he was going to try to talk to her about their relationship.

"So those were your brothers huh?" Billy asked as he sat down in the chair next to her with a sigh and Chris merely shrugged one shoulder. "How come two of them are black?"

"Because they were all adopted by the same woman." Chris answered shortly, "I'm tired."

"Okay then, go to sleep baby." Billy said softly.

"Just—" she took a deep breath to calm herself. She knew Bobby and the others hadn't really left and it was up to her to make sure Billy didn't stay. "Just go home Billy."

Billy was silent for a moment and sat forward again with his elbows on his knees as she still stared at the TV before he said softly, "I can't do that baby. Talk to me. I want to fix this."

The anger boiled up and over as she snapped, "Go home and take a Goddamn bath! You still smell like that fucking whore and I don't even want to look at you while I can still fucking smell her on you much less talk to you!"

Billy's head dipped and he bobbed it as he swallowed audibly. "Okay baby, whatever ya want." He stood up and shrugged into his jacket before leaning down and kissing her on the top of her head. He crossed the room to the door and stood there watching her silently for a moment and said, "I won't be here in the morning. The boys and I got some shit ta do, but after that baby, you and me are gonna have a very long and very serious talk about this shit. I told ya, I can't let ya give up on us," he looked at her with a soft expression and said quietly, "I ain't gonna loose ya over something that didn't mean shit ta me."

Chris forced herself to look at him for the first time since she woke up, knowing that it would be the last. Whatever had happened, he still made her heart pound and her insides writhe with attraction and excitement as her body reacted to him like it always did, and she hated herself for feeling that way still. "What-the-fuck-ever Billy." She said flatly as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him, not daring to look back until she heard the door close quietly; for fear that she would waver in her decision to do what needed to be done.

An hour later, everything was in motion and almost finished. Bobby stuck his head through the door and said, "You ready to do this?"

Chris nodded as she stood next to the bed on shaky legs. She still hadn't recovered from the blood loss enough to be steady on her feet and it had taken her damn near twenty minutes just to get out of the damn bed without busting any stitches, but Bobby brought a wheelchair with him and she sat down in it gratefully as her doctor came in and said with a frown, "I really must say Miss Morrow that it is highly unadvisable for you to discharge yourself so soon after a trauma like this, but your brother explained the situation to me and I have all of the paperwork here. I do advise you to see another doctor as soon as you get settled."

"I will." Chris said with a small smile as Bobby tucked a light blanket around her to ward off the chill of early March nights in Boston. As soon as the doctor left, she asked Bobby, "What's going on?"

"Jerry has the car downstairs now waiting for us." Bobby answered, "We already went and got your shit from Chrystal and Jack and Angel charmed a couple of young pretty nurses into distracting your guard dogs. We have to move and we have to do it now."

Chris nodded as Angel poked his head in the door and said, "Let's roll."

Bobby quickly wheeled her out of her room and she could see two of Billy's lesser gang members with their backs to the room as two pretty girls in white nurses uniforms flirted heavily with them. Luckily, Chris's room had not been that far from the end of the corridor where it turned to the left towards a bank of elevators. They hurried as much as they could, not wanting to draw attention to themselves, and were soon in the lobby where Jerry had Bobby's beat up Oldsmobile parked at the front door and still running with Jerry behind the wheel and Angel and Jack in the back.

Jerry jumped out and helped Bobby to get her in the backseat between Angel and Jack, who were craning their necks around to make sure they weren't being watched. Jerry and Bobby both jumped back in the front seat with Bobby driving as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot. They were all silent as Bobby followed the signs that would take them to the expressway and out of town while Chris watched the scenery pass by the window to her left where Jack was sitting. He sent her a sympathetic glance and covered her hand with his, squeezing it slightly in comfort as Angel rubbed her shoulder.

As they reached the expressway ramp, the tears that Chris had been holding back for the last few days burst forth and Angel pulled her onto his lap and cuddled her head into his broad chest as he and Jack both soothed her by making shushing noises while she said goodbye to Boston.

While she said goodbye to Billy.


End file.
